La shinigami del infierno II: Demons
by ClarissaClare
Summary: Paso un año desde el acontecimiento de Kiyoshi Himura que recupero a su hermana Karin pero le quito los recuerdos que vivio en el Mundo Humano. Ahora Ichigo y su equipo deberan hallar la manera de recuperar a Karin, aunque el se niega a creer que el Himura es hermano de Karin, ¿Karin los volvera a recordar?; ¿Volvera a recordar a cierto capitan del 10 escuadron?. Nuevos personajes
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estoy de vuelta tengo tantas ideas de las historias que quiero escribir sobre esta pareja de Bleach pero ya no los aburro y comencemos

Ha pasado un año que la familia Kurosaki perdió a un miembro de su familia, un año sin saber nada de Karin Kurosaki o Karin Himura, un año sin saber el paradero de Kiyoshi, un año en el que el shinigami sustituto no despierta del coma que le dejó Karin, un año en el que la familia Kurosaki se deprimiera al saber la verdad que dijo Kiyoshi, un año en el que Toshiro descarga su ira entrenando al no poder impedir que Karin se fuera, y Rangiku y Momo están tristes por el dolor que lleva Toshiro en el corazón. Ahora, en la clínica Kurosaki, se encontraban toda la familia Kurosaki, Orihime, Yuzu y Kazui visitaban a Ichigo para ver si daba indicios de despertar, Isshin se había encerrado en su habitación y nadie sabía qué hacía ahí dentro. Hasta que tocaron el timbre y Orihime fue para abrir la puerta encontrándose con Rukia, Renji y Ichika

Rukia: Hola Orihime

Orihime (con una sonrisa triste): Hola Rukia, Renji-san y Ichika, adelante

Rukia (triste): Aun no despierta, ¿no?

Orihime se puso triste y niega con la cabeza

Ichika y Renji entraron a la habitación donde estaba Ichigo (Aclaración: Ichigo aun está en su forma shinigami) en una camilla y su cuerpo estaba en otra camilla y Kazui estaba sentado en una silla y Ichika se acercó a él para consolarlo mientras Yuzu salía de la habitación y Renji se acercó a Ichigo

Renji: Hmm, me arrepentiré de esto luego, pero tienes que despertar Ichigo, tu familia está preocupada por ti. BUENO YA BASTA DE SENTIMENTALISMO. TUVISTE BATALLAS PEORES, PELEASTE CONTRA AIZEN, LOS ESPADAS Y QUEDASTE ASÍ SOLO PORQUE TU HERMANA TE APUÑALO EN UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO Y AL FINAL NOS ENTERAMOS QUE ELLA NO ES TU HERMANA, SERÁS IDIOTA, PELO DE ZANAHORIA. SI NO DESPIERTAS DE UNA VEZ, YO MISMO TE GOLPEARÉ TANTAS VECES HASTA QUE RECUPERES LA CONCIENCIA – fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de su esposa que junto a Orihime oyeron los gritos desde abajo

Rukia (enojada): ¿QUIERES PARAR DE GRITAR? HAY NIÑOS AQUÍ PRESENTE

Renji: YA ME CANSE DE ESPERAR, SE QUE EL YA SE RECUPERÓ, SOLO HAY QUE DESPERTARLO DE GOLPE – se volvió hacia Ichigo, empezando a gritarle en el oído – ASÍ ARRIBA HOMBRE, SE QUE ESTAS BIEN, DESPIERTA ICHIGO, IIIIIIIIICCCCCHHHHHHIIIIIIIGGGGGOOOOOOOO

Por acto de magia, Ichigo se levantó de golpe, como si fuera un zombi que se levanta de su tumba, y apenas se levantó le lanzó un golpe en la mandíbula a Renji

Ichigo (enojada): ¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA?, ¿ACASO ME QUIERES HACER ESTALLAR MIS TIMPAÑOS? ASÍ QUE NO ME GRITES O TE GOLPEARE HASTA DEJARTE INCONSCIENTE

Todos se quedaron helados, hasta que Kasui y Orihime se lanzaron hacia Ichigo

Orihime y Kazui: KUROSAKI-KUN/PAPA

Ichigo (un poco relajado): Ya tranquilos, estoy bien – dirigió su miraba a la familia Abarai

Rukia (llorando): Ichigo – pero no duro mucho hasta que Rukia reaccionó y le lanzó una patada voladora a Ichigo – SERAS IDIOTA, NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARNOS ASI

Ichigo: ¿QUÉ TE PASA, ENANA? NO VES QUE ESTOY HERIDO, ACABO DE DESPERTAR Y ASÍ ME RECIBES

Rukia: ¿A quien le dices enana, imbécil?

Ichigo: Idiota

Rukia: Cabezote

Ichigo: Pulga

Rukia: Descerebrado

Y así siguió su lista de insultos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y se encontraron frente a Isshin Kurosaki, quien al ver a Ichigo, se puso cabizbajo paso unos segundos cuando Isshin levantó la mirada, reveando que estaba llorando a moco tendido y lo siguiente que se supo, es que Isshin le lanzó una patada voladora a Ichigo

Isshin: ICHIGO, BAKA TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTABAMOS MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS DURMIENDO COMO BELLA DURMIENTE, Y DEJASTE A TU PADRE CON UN GRAN DOLOR – Isshin se fue corriendo al primer piso y los demás pudieron oir sus gritos desde arriba – OH MASAKI, EL IDIOTA DE MI HIJO ICHIGO ES TAN MALO CONMIGO, FINGIÓ ESTAR DURMIENDO Y YO MURIENDOME DE LA PREOCUPACION, NO SE LO QUE HICE MAL

Ichigo (enojada): Viejo

Renji: Bueno que va

De repente a Ichigo, empezó a recordar lo que pasó antes de caer en coma

Ichigo: Oigan, ¿y Karin?

Todos se quedaron mudos, sin saber que decir

Ichigo (suplicando): Diganme que lo que pasó fue un sueño, por favor díganme que Karin sigue aquí y no conoció a un tal Kiyoshi

Rukia (cabizbaja): Lo siento Ichigo, pero Karin se fue con Kiyoshi Himura, ella te apuñalo y te dejó en coma por un año

Ichigo (en shock): ¿Estuve en coma durante un año?

?: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – un grito se escuchó desde la habitación que le pertenecía a Karin y todos corrieron y entraron y se encontraron con Yuzu sosteniendo el marco de una foto

Ichigo: ¡¿Qué ocurre Yuzu?!

Yuzu iba a hablar pero al ver a su hermano despierto, se lanzó a abrazarlo

Yuzu (llorando): Ichigo

Ichigo: Tranquila Yuzu, dime que ocurre

Yuzu simplemente le mostró el marco que tenía, todos la vieron, especialmente Ichika y Kazui, cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Karin vieron que el marco estaban Yuzu y Karin, pero ahora vieron que solo estaba Yuzu. Todos sintieron un cambio de ambiente en la habitación y se quedaron en shock, al ver que las cosas que pertenecían a Karin empezaban a desvanecerse; las fotos en el que salía ella, los posters, sus libros, la cama, su balón, etc.

Ichika, por instinto, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y aún estaba ahí el medallón que había sacado de las pertenencias de Karin

Orihime (en shock): ¿Qué está pasando?

Isshin (serio): Tenemos que ir con Urahara, tal vez sepa algo

Ichigo: Y que esperamos – dijo mientras volvía a entrar en su cuerpo

Todos se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Urahara con Yukio, Uryu y Chad.

Ichigo (sorprendido): Yukio, Ishida, Chad

Yukio: Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Ichigo

Uryu: Cambiaste físicamente, pero sigues teniendo la mente de un infante – dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes

Chad: …

Ichigo: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Urahara: Ellos están aquí para ayudarte sobre el asunto de tu "hermana" – dijo resaltando la última palabra

Ichigo: Bueno, eso lo espero de Uryu y Chad, pero ¿Yukio? – dijo señalando al mencionado - ¿por qué te interesa ayudarme?

Yukio: Hhhhhmmm no lo hago por ti, solo lo hago por Karin

Ichigo (confuso y enojado): Espera, ¿conoces a mi hermana?, ¿por qué no nos visitaste? ¿Y qué relación tienes con ella? – dijo activando su papel de hermano sobreprotector

Yukio: Que yo sepa, me entere de que realmente no es tu hermana de sangre

Ichigo (enojado): ¿Y que?, no le creo a ese tal Himura, seguro nos lavó el cerebro

Urahara: Solo hay un modo de saber si dijo la verdad. Iremos a la Sociedad de Almas – dijo mientras se dirigía al sotano mientras los demás los seguía

En el sótano, se encontraron con Yoruichi, acompañado por Ururu, Jinta y Tessai, quien preparaba el portal. Ellos volteron a ver quienes entraban al sotano, y Jinta al ver a Yuzu se sonrojo

Yoruichi: Ya esta preparado el portal

Urahara: Excelente, hay que prepararse – dijo mientras en un movimiento rápido uso su baston para sacar el alma de Ichigo y Isshin

Rukia, Renji y Ichika salieron de sus cuerpos falsos. Todos se pusieron al frente del portal mientras este se abria por Tessai. Ururu, Jinta y Yuzu los veian

Yuzu (pensando)_: Asi que por ahí se transportan a la Sociedad de Almas_

Apenas se abrió, todos, excepto Tessai, Yuzu, Ururu y Jinta, entraron. Yuzu, al ver que el portal empezaba a cerrarse, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el, ignorando los gritos de Ururu y Jinta, y entró justo cuando el portal se cerró detrás de ella


	2. Chapter 2

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

Ichigo y su equipo, incluyendo a Yukio y Kazui, entraron al portal y estaban caminando por el sendero que los guiaría a la Sociedad, Ichigo creyó que nada impediría que lograra salvar a su hermana

?: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH – todos voltearon al oir el grito y vieron a Yuzu correr con una gran tipo aspiradora persiguiéndola

Isshin: CORRAN – grito mientras corrió hacia Yuzu y la cargo como un saco de papas

Ichigo: YUZU, ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ? – grito mientras corria

Yuzu: Vine para ayudarlos a recuperar a Karin

Yoruichi: Podrian postergar su charla de hermanos para otra ocasión, ya estamos cerca

Todos vieron que se estaban aproximando a la salida y Yuzu se cegó con la luz del túnel. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaban cayendo, creyó que iban a morir pero cayeron al suelo en pie a salvo

Yuzu (aliviada): AAhh que susto

Urahara: No perdamos tiempo y continuemos

Yuzu vio a su alrededor parecía que estaban en una aldea, tenía varias dudas y su padre lo notó

Isshin: Este es el Rukongai, aquí vienen las almas comunes, está dividido en 320 distritos (80 en Rukongai del Norte, 80 en Rukongai del Oeste, etc.), cada uno numerado en orden descendente, en cuanto a qué tan lejos están del centro; esto da como resultado que los distritos con mayor número (y más lejos) se conviertan en barrios marginales . Por lo tanto, si bien el Distrito 1 es pacífico y legal, al igual que el estilo de vida antiséptico de los comienzos de la Era de Edo en Kioto , el Distrito 80 es un área inflexible, violenta e infestada de delitos que más describe la era de Heian en Kioto. Los deberes de las Divisiones Gotei 13 incluyen defender los distritos asignados de Rukongai. Sin embargo, qué División es responsable de qué distrito no se ha declarado. Los niveles de vida en Rukongai se reducen drásticamente más allá del quincuagésimo distrito, con un aumento en las personas que usan trapos y sin calzado. Según las estadísticas de los últimos 550 años, ningún residente de Rukongai usa sandalias más allá del Distrito 59. Rukongai está lleno de familias que no están relacionadas por la sangre. La gente muere en diferentes momentos y lugares, y es raro que una persona encuentre a su verdadera familia en el vasto Rukongai. Cuando un alma llega a la Sociedad de Almas, se les da un boleto de acuerdo con el momento en que murieron y se envían en diferentes direcciones. Incluso si dos personas murieran juntas, si no reciben boletos al mismo tiempo, no sabrán dónde está el otro.

Yuzu (triste): Siento lastima por ellos – dijo viendo a unos niños

Llegaron a la puerta donde era la entrada al Gotei 13, el guardia simplemente los dejo pasar y al entrar Yuzu y Kasui se quedaron boca abierta al ver el lugar, era la primera vez que visitaban la Sociedad de Almas y Yukio no le dio importancia a su alrededor, estaba concentrado en la consola que tenia

Rukia: Siganme iremos a la casa de Nii-sama

Ichigo: ¿Visitaremos al raro de tu hermano? – dijo rascándose la nuca

Rukia (enojada): Nii-sama no es raro

Todos se dirigieron a la Mansión Kuchiki, hay encontraron a Byakuya en la entrada

Ichigo: ¿Y por qué venimos aquí?

Rukia: Le pedi de favor a Nii-sama que los estableciera aquí

Yuzu (sonriendo): Muchas gracias Rukia

Byakuya: Veo que ya llegaron, síganme

Yuzu se quedó sorprendida por lo grande que era la mansión, Byakuya les mostró sus habitaciones hasta que el vio una mariposa infernal y esta se posó en la mano de Byakuya

Byakuya: Rukia hay una reunión de capitanes y quieren que vallan Ichigo, su padre y ustedes también – dijo mirando a Urahara y Yoruichi

Yuzu: Pero, ¿y nosotros?

Ichigo: Ustedes se quedaran aquí – dijo con firmeza

Sin más, Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo y Isshin se fueron

Renji: Bueno que va

Orihime: Oigan, ¿Dónde está Yukio?

Nadie se dio cuenta que Yukio tenía planeado colarse a una reunión

En el jardín de la Mansion Kuchiki, alguien trepo el muro y entró a la mansión y con la mirada intentó encontrar su objetivo, al encontrarlo se acercó y dijo

?: Perdoneme, Kuchiki-sama – dijo mientras hacia crecer sus garras

En la reunión de capitanes, todos estaban reunidos

Kyoraku: Bien demos comienzo a esta reunión, como saben ha pasado un año desde que no sabemos nada del Himura que se llevó a la hermana de Kurosaki y en realidad resulto no ser su hermana- fue interrumpida por su teniente que le dio un librazo en la cabeza mientras Ichigo fruncia el ceño

Nanao (enojada): Capitan, no diga eso, no ve que es un tema delicado

Kyoraku: Perdoname Nanao-chan – dijo mientras se tocaba la parte donde le golpeo su teniente – Bueno como les decía, no sabemos lo que planea el Himura, ni sabemos donde se encuentra

?: ¿Creen que podría ayudar?

Todos voltearon y se quedaron en shock, especialmente Toshiro, al ver a cierto rubio

Toshiro (serio): Vorarlberna

Yukio: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Hitsugaya

Urahara: Valla, veo que se conocen, como sea, el es Yukio Vorarlberna, vino aquí para ayudar a Ichigo

Yukio: Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, nada mas lo hago por Karin

Ante lo dicho, Toshiro empezó a fulminar con la mirada al gamer

Ichigo: ¿Y como piensas ayudarnos?

Yukio saco su consola y empezó a teclear y en eso toda la habitación se alzo un tipo de barrera y cambio el ambiente y todos se dieron cuenta que era el edificio donde Kiyoshi había hecho su ritual

Ichigo: ¿Qué es esto?

Yukio: Es una parte que ustedes no vieron

Todos vieron la escena donde Yuma mató al dueño del edificio, luego aparecia Kiyoshi con Karin y Yuzu, vieron como Kiyoshi le hablaba a Yuzu explicándole sobre su marca de nacimiento en la espalda, después vieron la escena donde Kiyoshi tiró a Karin a la piscina, para horror de Ichigo y Toshiro, y empezó a hacer el ritual pero hablando en otro idioma que nadie entendia. Yukio, nuevamente tecleo su consola, y la barrera desaparecio

Mayuri: Ese Himura si que tiene unas técnicas interesantes, no vendría mal hacerle unas pruebas – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Ichigo: Urahara, ¿sabes lo que ese tipo decía en ese ritual?

Urahara: No – dijo con inocencia

Ichigo (enojado): ¿COMO QUE NO SABES?, SI TU ERES EL QUE SIEMPRE SABE TODO

Urahara: Me ofendes, Ichigo – dijo con un sollozo falso

Ichigo: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que decía?

Todos los capitanes, se miraron entre ellos

Ichigo (enojado): O SEA QUE NINGUNO TIENE IDEA ALGUNA

Soi-fong: No nos grites, ya que somos shinigamis preparados de la Academia Shinigami

Ichigo (enojado): PUES AL PARECER, ESA ACADEMIA OLVIDO DARLES LECCIONES DE IDIOMAS, SI CONOCEN A ALGUIEN QUE HABLA EN OTRO IDIOMA, ¿CÓMO PIENSAN ENTENDERLO?- iba a seguir gritando hasta que el capitán del 6 escuadron

Byakuya: Es latin

Ichigo: ¿Qué?

Byakuya: Que es…

Ichigo (enojado): YA SE LO QUE DIJISTE, ¿POR QUÉ NO HABLASTE ANTES?

Byakuya: Me interrumpias por tus berrinches – dijo mientras Ichigo lo miraba con el rostro rojo de ira

Kyoraku: ¿Nos lo podrias traducir?

Byakuya: Decia:

_Dios Belemus, escucha mi canto, hazlo realidad, rompe los muros que alzaste y libera la llama de tu interior, te doy mi sangre para que reveles la verdad. En esta noche bañada de sangre, enciende la vela que fue apagada y abre las puertas que sellaron la verdad, y dame los momentos que pasaron, ponte de pie y ¡LEVANTATE!_

Urahara: Parece que el Himura es todo un poeta

Kyoraku: Capitan Kuchiki, ¿usted como supo ese idioma?. Que yo sepa, en la Academia no enseñan eso

Byakuya se quedó pensativo

Yoruichi: Lo que yo se, es que ningún shinigami se acercaba al Clan Himura en el pasado, eso era por su habilidad del fuego infierno, ¿Lo que sabes, esta relacionado con ese Himura al que perseguimos? Pequeño Byakuya

Byakuya iba a hablar, hasta que todos oyeron una explosión. Un shinigami entró y se puso de rodillas, inclinando la cabeza

Shinigami: Capitan Comandante, un sospechoso entró a nuestros terrenos

Kyoraku: ¿Cómo es el sujeto?

Shinigami: El sujeto tenia el cabello gris, ojos ambar, tenia un haori blanco y estaba acompañado por unas extrañas criaturas de cuatro patas y con hocico

Al oir la ultima descripción, Ichigo no perdió tiempo y salió en busca del sujeto

Listo el segundo cap, no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá karin


	3. Chapter 3

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

En el Sociedad de Almas, un sujeto, con una capa con capucha y con una vasija pequeña con tapa en mano, estaba saltando de tejado en tejado acompañado de 2 pastores alemanes que le seguían el paso; el sujeto miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que varios shinigamis lo seguían. Él se detuvo en un tejado y le habló a los pastores alemanes.

?: Ya saben a quien deben buscar y llévense esto, tengo que encargarme de algo, los vere alla – dijo mientras le entregaba la vasija que tenia a uno de los pastores alemanes, que lo agarró con su hocico, y sin más se fueron corriendo en dirección al bosque

El sujeto miró a los perros irse para luego voltear a enfrentar a los shinigamis, y se bajaba la capucha, revelando que era Yuma

Yuma: Hace mucho que no me enfrentó a un shinigami, veamos que tanto han mejorado – dijo mientras hacia crecer sus garras

Yuma vio que eran tres que estaban frente a él, y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ellos, esquivando sus ataques y atacándolos con sus garras, rasgando sus kimonos en el proceso

Yuma: Ya me aburrieron, acabemos de una vez – dijo mientras sus ojos se volvieron purpuras y cuando los shinigamis vieron sus ojos, cayeron inconscientes – esperaba más de los shinigamis

?: BANKAI

Yuma esquivo el ataque y se encontró cara a cara con cierto shinigami sustituto

Yuma: Veo que despertaste del coma, Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo: Callate, mas vale que me digas en donde esta Karin

Yuma: ¿Crees que te lo diría?, además no que Himura-sama ya te devolvió tus recuerdos

Ichigo (enojado): No juegues conmigo, no le creo nada a ese idiota

Yuma (serio): Cuida tus palabras, Kurosaki

Ichigo (enojado): Me importa una mierda, no te perdonare a ti y a ese tal Kiyoshi que se llevaron a mi hermana

Yuma (serio): Que no es tu hermana, además los capitanes no te dijeron nada, lo que hallaron en aquel edificio

Ichigo: ¿De que demonios hablas?

Yuma: ¿Por qué no se los preguntas?, ya que confias tanto en ellos

Ichigo: No discutiré mas contigo – dijo mientras invocaba otro ataque

Mientras que en alguna parte del bosque, los pastores alemanes de Yuma seguían corriendo, sin detenerse, hasta que llegaron a un claro, donde se encontraban muchas tumbas, ambos perros empezaron a adentrarse y buscar algo entre las tumbas, hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de una y empezaron a escavar frente a una lapida que decía: _Gin Ichimaru_

De vuelta con Ichigo, estaba peleando con Yuma, que parecía aburrirse con la pelea

Yuma: No tienes otro truco – dijo mientras consiguió darle una patada en el estomago a Ichigo

?: Congela los cielos, Hyorinmaru – una voz dijo mientras que de su espada salieron pedazos de hielo filudo en dirección a Yuma

Yuma vio el ataque, el esquivó el ataque y en un movimiento rápido llegó a tomar uno de los fragmentos de hielo y lo lanzó devuelta al dueño del ataque, que llegó a rozarle por la mejilla

Yuma: Valla, valla, si es el capitán Hitsugaya

Toshiro (serio): ¿Dónde esta Karin?

Yuma: ¿Por qué siguen insistiendo?, no se dan cuenta que ella ya no los recuerda, no saben quienes son, para ella son solo unos desconocidos que ella quiere acabar – dijo y sonrio al ver la cara de horror y ira de Toshiro

Toshiro (enojado): ¿Dónde esta ella?

Yuma: Aunque me amenacen de muerte, nunca lo dire, un perro siempre es fiel a su amo

En Hueco Mundo, en el castillo donde se refugiaba Karin, ella estaba dormida pero de pronto despertó y miro a su alrededor.

Karin: ¿Qué es este lugar? – se preguntó mientras se levantaba y se dio cuenta que tenia puesto un tipo camisón blanco que llega unos 5cm arriba de la rodilla

Ella se paró y se acercó al balcón que tenia la habitación y se dio cuenta de donde estaba

Karin (sorprendida): Estoy en Hueco Mundo – dijo mientras regresaba a la habitación y se cambiaba, poniéndose un kimono lila, unas sandalias y se amarró su cabello en una cola baja sobresaliéndole los mechones al costado, y salió de la habitación, encontrandose con un largo pasillo

Sin darle importancia, empezó a recorrer el castillo, vio que eran varias habitaciones, el castillo tenia 5 pisos, algunas habitaciones estaban vacias, en el segundo piso había un comedor hasta que llego al primer piso al fondo del pasillo había una puerta vieja, sin pensarlo, Karin entró y la habitación estaba a oscuras cuando en eso encendio una vela que había encima de una mesa vieja que apenas dislumbró. Pudo ver al fondo, la silueta de una cama con alguien acostado en ella, se acercó a aquella silueta y acercó mas la vela para ver quien estaba acostado, apenas vio quien era, dejó caer la vela al suelo, apagándola mientras retrocedia unos pasos y estaba en estado de shock

Karin (susurrando): Abuelo

Bueno tal vez sea algo corto, pero en el próximo capitulo será mas largo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota - conversación

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota - pensamientos_

Aclaración: Kiyoshi tiene la apariencia de un hombre de 27 años, tiene el cabello negro con los ojos del mismo color y Yuma tiene la apariencia de un niño de 17 años, tiene el cabello gris con su flequillo tapando la mitad de su ojo derecho y sus ojos son de color ambar

Karin no lo podría creer, se supone que su hermano y ella se han mantenido en el Himura, ella ha visto su abuelo que no se han tenido señales de vida, la mitad del rostro de su abuelo esta quemado, su cabello gris suelto y tenia una yukata blanca. Karin retrocedió unos pasos hasta que su espalda choco con algo, ella volteo y se encontró con Kiyoshi, con su uniforme de shinigami

Karin (nerviosa): Kiyoshi yo… -fue interrumpida por su hermano, quien la abrazo y le dijo al oído

Kiyoshi (susurrando): No te preocupes, de cualquier modo en qué dia te iba a decir

Karin: No lo entiendo, ¿qué hace el aquí?

Kiyoshi: Despues de la masacra, Yuma y yo decidimos buscar un refugio donde quedarnos, nosotros decidimos quedarnos en Hueco Mundo, porque casi no es posible para que alguien pueda encontrar aquí. Al parecer, tuvo una batalla para sobrevivir, en este momento está en coma - dijo mirando a su abuelo

Karin: ¿Se recuperara?

Kiyoshi: Eso depende de lo que sea, no tendremos más que esperar, sino que salgamos - dijo mientras ambos salían de la habitación

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo y Karin se preguntaba a donde irían

Karin: ¿A dónde vamos ?, ¿Y donde esta Yuma?

Kiyoshi: A Yuma le encargue en una misión, y contestando a tu otra pregunta, quiero presentarte a 2 personas - dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa

La gente era muy larga. La dirección era tan larga como 50 personas. Karin dirigió su mirada a 2 individuos que se encontraban en la calle. Los sentimientos de uno de los extremos de la mesa, una niña que había tenido unos 24 años, el cabello corto de color marrón oscuro con ojos de color verde jade; y al lado de ella había tenido un niño que parecía de 8 años, tenia el cabello color negro con ojos azul oscuro y lentes con el borde negro, ambos tenían uniformes de shinigami. Ambos voltearon a ver a Kiyoshi y Karin

Kiyoshi: Te quiero presentar a Akira Takanashi - mirando a la chica - ya Akiyama Harada - luego mirando al niño - ella es Karin, mi hermana- dijo presentando a Karin a los principales

Los resultados se pararon y hicieron una reverencia.

Kiyoshi: Les dije que no hace falta la reverencia

Akira (nerviosa): Disculpe Kiyoshi-sama

Karin: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Kiyoshi (serio): Ellos son humanos solo que se convirtieron en shinigami

Karin (sorprendida): ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Kiyoshi: Deberias es un poco mas, mas tarde podemos entrenar juntos - dijo intentando cambiar el tema

Karin: Kiyoshi, cuando intentas ocultarme algo, pero no obliga a decirme lo que te dice, no te preocupes, no tienes que pedirle ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo para luego hacer una reverencia a su hermano y retirarse del comedor.

Kiyoshi (pensando): _Se que siempre estaré ahí para mi, Karin. Pero si no te cuento nada, es que quiero lo mejor para ti, eres todo lo que tengo y solo quiero verte feliz._

Kiyoshi volteo a ver a Akira y Akiyama

Kiyoshi: Siganme los guiare a sus habitaciones - dijo mientras se dirigía a cada uno a su habitación para luego retirarse

En la habitación de Akira

Ella estaba sentada en su cama y grabando como llegó a esto

Escena retrospectiva

_Una chica de cabello corto marrón con ojos, pantalones vaqueros, una camisa negra, una bufanda gris y unas botas negras, caminatas por la calle con la cabeza._

_Akira (pensando): Daiki_

_Flashback dentro del flasback_

_¿Qué es esto? Sí. Esta es tu oportunidad de hacer un viaje con su hermano. Daira hace 12 años. Me gusta. La mujer tiene el cabello marrón con los ojos verdes. pista, cuando de repente un auto vino a toda velocidad y Daiki lo noto antes que Akira, él sin pensarlo empujó a Akira a la acera y en eso se escuchó un choque._

_La verdad es que no le gusta ni se le cae. Se aplica y corrió a él_

_Akira (gritando): DAAAIIIIIIIKKKKIIII - gritó mientras lo alzó delicadamenta_

_Akira (gritando): AYUDA, POR FAVOR ALGUIEN_

_El auto que lo había atropellado se fue y se oyeron las sirenas de la ambulancia_

_En el hospital, Akira esperaba que el doctor dijera el estado de su hermano, justo vio al doctor salir_

_Akira (preocupada): Doctor, ¿Cómo está mi hermano?_

_Doctor (triste): Lo lamento, no pudimos hacer nada - dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Akira_

_Akira (en shock): No ... no ... ES MENTIRA - gritó mientras corría a la habitación de su hermano_

_Lo vio inconsciente y se puso a llorar_

_Akira (gritando): DAIKI, DAIKI TU NO, POR FAVOR_

_Fin del flashback dentro del flashback_

_Akira (pensando): Perdoname Daiki, soy una pésima hermana, tan solo si hubiera una manera de volver a verte_

_Akira empezó a secarse las lagrimas, cuando vio en unas cuadras a varios perros en un mismo edificio_

_Akira (pensando): Que raro_

_Ella volteo la mirada a otro lado y justo vio un niño de 8 años con el cabello negro, ojos azul oscuro y unos lentes, cruzando la pista, Akira vio que justo un auto pasaba y el conductor estaba concentrado en su móvil_

_Akira (gritando): CUIDADO – gritó corriendo hacia el niño_

_Todo pasó en cámara lenta, ambos sintieron el golpe del vehiculo creyeron que todo termino para ellos, Akira pensó que estará con Daiki en la muerte, pero ambos sintieron como si pasara un fuerte viento y por alguna razón sintieron un tipo de energía envolverlos de ahí todo se volvió oscuro_

_Al despertar, Akira vio al niño que se estaba despertando junto a ella, aunque había algo raro en ellos, tenían kimonos negros con medias blancas, sandalias y una espada en la cintura_

_Akira (pensando): ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué llevó puesto esto?_

_Akira volteo a ver al niño que al parecer también estaba confundido al igual que ella_

_Akira: ¿Estas bien?_

_?: Si_

_Akira: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_?: Akiyama Harada_

_Akira: Un gusto, soy Akira Takanashi, debes tener mas cuidado_

_Ambos vieron al conductor del vehiculo salir_

_Conductor (horrorizado): Oh no, que hice_

_Akira (molesta): Usted tiene la culpa, por estar con el móvil mientras conducia_

_Pero el conductor parecía no escucharla_

_Akira (gritando): OIGA ME ESTA ESCUCHANDO_

_Ambos dirigieron su mirada a donde miraba el conductor y se horrorizaron al ver sus cuerpos_

_Akiyama (en shock): ¿Esos no son nuestros cuerpos?_

_Akira (en shock): No lo entiendo, ¿qué esta pasando?_

_Vieron que varios civiles se acercaban, pero ninguno podía verlos, por mas que intentaban hablarles. Las amulancias vinieron y se llevaron sus cuerpos. No les quedó mas de otra que seguir a la ambulancia donde lleva sus cuerpos al hospital. Akira vio a su familia llegar y con la noticia que les dio el doctor se pusieron a llorar, pero Akira se dio cuenta que no venia la familia de Akiyama_

_Akira: ¿Dónde esta tu familia?, ¿Por qué no viene a verte?_

_Akiyama: Soy huérfano_

_Akira se sintió mal por el, no sabían que hacer, nadie podía verlos, ellos tuvieron que dormir afuera, para intentar pensar que estaba pasando_

_Pasó un año, desde que Akira vio como su familia estaban en su funeral, y ella no le quedó mas opción que llorar. Creyeron que todo iba hacer como siempre, vagar como almas sin descanso, dormir en cualquier lugar y una ventaja de que nadie pueda verlos es que se robaban algo de comida. Todo fue una rutina, pero un dia todo cambio_

_Ambas almas paseaban por el parque, cuando de repente vieron una criatura grande con mascara blanca que volteo a verlos, ambos empezaron a tener miedo_

_Hollow: a que bien comida_

_Al oir eso, ambos tuvieron que correr, no sabían que hacer, no podían pedir ayuda porque se daban cuenta que la gente alrededor no podia ver al monstruo, siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida_

_Hollow: Jjaja, shinigamis que no sirven_

_Akira (pensando): ¿Shinigamis?_

_Vieron que el hollow se abalanzaba sobre ellos, no tuvieron mas opción que abrazarse y esperar su fin hasta que oyeron el grito del hollow, ambos abrieron los ojos y enfrente de ellos vieron a un sujeto que les daba la espalda con la misma ropa que tenían ellos, tenia el cabello color negro recogido en media cola_

_Hollow: Estupido de shinigami, no te metas_

_?: Me avergüenzo de ustedes, atacar a seres indefensos, no me lo esperaba_

_Hollow: Te destruiré_

_El sujeto dio un salto y cortó a la mitad al hollow, sin mas envaino su espada, todo en presencia de Akira y Akiyama, quienes estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades del desconocido_

_El sujeto volteo a verlos y Akira vio sus ojos color negro, por un momento se sonrojo, pero sacudió rápido la cabeza_

_?: ¿Por qué no se defendieron, si son shinigamis?_

_Akiyama: ¿Qué es un shinigami?_

_El sujeto los miro fijamente y empezó atar las ideas_

_Akira: Oye enserio, nose que esta pasando, ni se que era esa cosa y porque tenemos estos kimonos, pero si sabes algo dinos, ¿Qué eres tu?_

_?: Era un shinigami_

_Akira: ¿Eras?_

_El sujeto volteo y comenzó a caminar_

_Akira: Espera, por favor_

_Ambos empezaron a segui al sujeto desconocido_

_Akira: Escucha, sabes donde puedo encontrar a mi hermano, el esta muerto, yo estoy muerta y no se donde encontrarlo_

_?: Deberian preguntarles a los shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas, yo ya no pertenezco ahí_

_Akiyama (serio): Señor, se que no sabemos que pasa, no lo conocemos y como usted dice que ya no pertenece a la Sociedad de… lo que sea, pero es importante, mi amiga perdió a su hermano, si usted tuviera un hermano, lo entendería_

_?: Querras decir, hermana_

_Akiyama: Pero, da igual, nosotros queremos que nos ayude, si quiere hare lo que sea aunque sea un niño, lo hare_

_?: Tienes valentía, me agradas, no creo que deban confiar en mi, pero como no saben nada, les contare, hay un lugar llamado La Sociedad de Almas, hay van todas las almas que mueren, algunos son almas comunes, pero hay otras que tienen mucho poder espiritual, a esos son los que tienen la oportunidad de convertirse en shinigami, ellos van a una academia para aprender a controlar su poder, los shinigamis nos encargamos de llevar las almas a la Sociedad de Almas. Dices que tu hermano murió, ¿no?- dijo mirando a Akira- entonces debe estar en el Rukongai, hay van las almas comunes, tu hermano debe estar ahí_

_Akira: Daiki… ,por favor llevenos con usted, lo ayudaremos en lo que sea_

_?: No lo se, yo ahora tengo un objetivo, destruir a la sociedad de Almas, ellos mataron a mis amigos y familia, ellos pagaran caro – dijo con voz fría_

_Akira se quedó pensando, estaba intentando ayudar a alguien que busca venganza, pero era su oportunidad de volver a ver a su hermano y no lo dudo_

_Akira: Entonces te ayudaremos con tu objetivo pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a mi hermano_

_El sujeto los vio y se quedó pensativo, luego de un momento, siguió caminando y Akira y Akiyama lo siguieron hasta que llegaron en una zona abandonada de la ciudad _

_?: ¿Seguros de lo que hacen?, una vez hecho, no hay vuelta atrás, esta es su ultima oportunidad para arrepentirse_

_Ambos se miraron y con miradas decisivas_

_Ambos: Si_

_Vieron que el sujeto sacaba su espada y dibujaba algo en el suelo parecido a la criatura que los quiso comer y lo oyeron decir_

_?: Desencadena la entrada, Belemus_

_Se asombró al ver que el sujeto, su cabello y sus ojos cambiarían de color a rojo carmesí y vieron que el suelo se abria una especie de portal_

_?: Por cierto, olvide presentarme, me llamo Kiyoshi Himura_

_Los tres entraron al portal y se cerró._

_Fin del flashback_

Akira: Hare lo que sea con conte de recuperarte, Daiki. Sin importar el precio


	5. Chapter 5

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

Explosiones. Eso es lo que se oía en el Gotei 13. Yuma esquivaba los ataques de Ichigo y Toshiro, debía admitir que sus poderes son sorprendentes para ser un shinigami sustituto y un capitán.

Ichigo: ¡Quedate quieto para poder matarte!

Cuando Ichigo levanto su espada para darle un golpe a Yuma, este logro agarrar el filo de su espada con sus manos

Yuma: Para ser un shinigami sustituto, admito que eres sorprendente, no por nada lograste vencer a Aizen Sousuke

Ichigo: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Yuma: Tengo mis medios

Iba a seguir hablando hasta que Toshiro, Ichigo y Yuma oyeron el aullido de los perros de Yuma, quien sonrio

Yuma: Me gustaría quedarme a seguir peleando, pero tengo una misión que cumplir – dijo mientras veía al capitán Hitsugaya corriendo hacia el, pero Yuma agarró del kimono de Ichigo y lo lanzó con él, hacia Toshiro

Yuma aprovecho eso y se fue corriendo en dirección al bosque

Toshiro (enojado): ¡Quitate de encima, Kurosaki!

Ichigo: ¡Se escapa!

Ambos empezaron a perseguir a Yuma, quien estaba mas adelante que ellos, saltando de árbol en árbol.

?: Neko Rinbu

Yuma llegó a ver un tornado que se dirigía hacia él, pero él llevó sus manos a sus siens, y creo un portal haciendo que el remolino entrara en él. Y Yuma siguió corriendo.

Toshiro: Matsumoto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rangiku: Vine a ayudarlo, capitán

Ichigo: No se distraigan, ya casi lo alcanzamos

Pero los tres se sorprendieron al ver que se dirigía a un cementerio y ahí, lo esperaban los 2 pastores alemanes con 1 vasija en el hocico en cada uno. Yuma llevó nuevamente sus manos a su siens y creó un portal, y sus pastores alemanes lo atravesaron

Ichigo: ¡Alto ahí! Tu no te iras

Yuma: Yo creo que si, dime Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿por qué confias tanto en los shinigamia?

Ichigo: ¿A que te refieres?

Yuma: Que pasaría si los shinigamis son lo contrario a lo que piensas, hacen todo lo que lo vean mejor, aun sacrificando a sus propios camaradas

Ichigo se quedó algo aturdido

Yuma: Si quieres comprobar la verdad sobre tu "hermana", busca al capitán del 12 escuadrón y el te lo dira – dijo, sin más, cruzó el portal cerrandolo a su paso

Toshiro: KUROSAKI, ¿Por qué dejaste que se escapara?

Ichigo siguió pensativo

Rangiku: Oiga capitán, ¿sabe que se llevó?

Toshiro: ¿A que te refieres, Matsumoto?

Rangiku: Es que los perros llevaban en sus hocicos 2 vasijas

Ichigo: ¿Para que querían 2 vasijas?

Rangiku, por alguna razón, se adentro mas al cementerio, y por instinto, se dirigió a una tumba en especifico, y cuando se encontró frente a ella, se horrorizó

Rangiku: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Toshiro: Matsumoto, ¿qué ocurre?

El y Ichigo se acercaron a Matsumoto y dirigieron su mirada a donde Matsumoto miraba y también quedaron en shock

Toshiro (en shock): Profanaron la tumba de Gin Ichimaru

Matsumoto se acercó más a la tumba y cayo de rodillas, aun en shock

Toshiro (serio): Tenemos que reportar esto

Ichigo y Toshiro tuvieron que arrastrar a Rangiku, literalmente, al Gotei 13, ya que aun no se recuperaba de su trauma

Al llegar de vuelta al Gotei con Rangiku ya un poco mejor, vieron que una parte del lugar, las casas estaban destruidas

Ichigo: No recuerdo que hallamos peleado en esta parte

Justo pasaba por ahí, la teniente del 5° escuadron, Hinamori Momo, que al verlos corrió hacia ellos

Hinamori: Shiro-chan, no sabes lo que acaba de pasar. Pude llegar a ver que estaban peleando con un sujeto de pelo gris, pero lo mas extraño es que cuando se fueron a perseguirlo, de la nada se abrió algún tipo de portal y de el salio un gran tornado que destruyo esta parte del Gotei

Ichigo y Toshiro ya sabían lo que pasaba, en cuanto a Rangiku se rascó la nuca riendo nerviosamente.

Hinamori: Bueno, me tengo que ir a mi escuadrón, me esta esperando Kira, adiós – dijo para luego irse corriendo

Ichigo miró a Hinamori para luego fulminar a Toshiro

Toshiro: ¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki?

Ichigo (serio): Crei que dejaste a mi hermana por ella, ya que parecían estar siempre juntos

Toshiro: Yo estaba enojado porque Hinamori aun no superaba su trauma por Aizen y, por idiota, termine descargando mi ira con Karin, pero me doy cuenta que solo veo a Hinamori como una hermana mayor para mi, yo estaba confundido con mis sentimientos pero Matsumoto me ayudo a aclarar mis sentimientos y, en realidad, yo amo a Karin

Ichigo (enojado): No se si confiar en lo que dices, hiciste sufrir a Karin, desde que la rechazaste, no salía de su cuarto, siempre esta seria y apenas nos dirigía la palabra. Pero ahora ella creció y tu aun tienes la apariencia de un niño de 14 años, no se si es posible aun una relación entre ustedes. Y TODO PORQUE EL ENANO ESTABA CONFUNDIDO, NISIQUIERA TE PUSISTE A PENSAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACTOS, SIN EMBARGO, CUANDO RECUPERE A KARIN, TU Y YO HABLAREMOS SERIAMENTE, NO SOPORTO VER A MI FAMILIA SUFRIR, YO POR ELLOS, MATARE AL CAUSANTE DE SU SUFRIMIENTO. Ahora, tengo que hablar con un loco científico – dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala de reunión de los capitanes

Rangiku: Capitan, ¿esta usted bien?

Toshiro (cabizbajo): Fui un idiota en aquel día, pero pienso recuperarla, pedirle perdón y volver a ganarme su amor

Rangiku (sonríe): Se que la recuperaremos, aunque no entiende para que el tipo Himura quería los restos de Gin – esto ultimo lo dijo seria

Toshiro (serio): No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno, tengo que ir a la reunión, también quiero saber si es verdad lo que dijo ese tal Yuma – sin más se fue

Rangiku se quedó en su mismo lugar, preocupada por lo que podría pasar

Rangiku (pensando): _Gin, ¿qué piensan hacer contigo?_


	6. Chapter 6

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

Las puertas de la sala de reunión de los capitanes se abrieron de golpe, los capitanes, incluyendo a Urahara, Yoruichi y Isshin, dirigieron su mirada al causante de esto, que era Ichigo y detrás de él venia Toshiro. Ichigo buscó con la mirada al capitán del 12° escuadrón, sin pensarlo, se dirigió a él, le agarró de su bata de científico

Ichigo (enojado): Tu me das a decir, ¿Qué es lo que encontraste en el edificio donde ese sujeto se llevó a mi hermana?

Rukia (horrorizada): Ichigo

Mayuri: No se lo que hablas

Ichigo: No me mientas, ese sujeto de los perros me dijo que tu encontraste algo, confiesa

Kyoraku: ¿Eso es cierto, capitán Mayuri?

Mayuri: Bien, es verdad

Kyoraku: ¿Podrias mostrarlo?

Mayuri (un poco enojado): De acuerdo, ya vuelvo

Mayuri salió del salón

Kyoraku: Mientras el capitán Mayuri está fuera, infórmenme lo que pasó, capitán Hitsugaya

Toshiro: Bien, Kurosaki y yo estábamos peleando con el sujeto que se llama Yuma, vimos que en el momento de su escape, él se llevó dos vasijas, ya que profanaron la tumba de Gin Ichimaru, llevándose sus restos.

Rukia (cabizabaja): No fue el único – dijo para luego mirar a Byakuya, quien estaba serio – cuando el Capitan Hitsugaya y Ichigo salieron, una de las sirvientas nos dijeron que también profanaron la tumba de mi hermana Hisana

Soi-fon: ¿Por qué querían sus restos?

Byakuya (pensando): _Kiyoshi, tanto me odias para llegar hasta este punto_

El ambiente estaba tenso hasta que entró Mayuri, cargando en los hombros algo envuelto en una manta

Kyoraku: ¿Qué es eso, capitán Mayuri?

Mayuri: Se sorprenderán al verlo, en especial a Kurosaki, espero que esto despeje tus dudas – dijo mientras dejaba caer lo que llevaba, sin delicadeza

Mayuri empezó a desenvolver el objeto que tenia, todos al ver lo que era, se quedaron en shock, en especial Ichigo y Toshiro, lo que Mayuri trajo era el cuerpo humano de Karin, que aun tenia puesto el kimono con el cual fue a la feria con Kiyoshi en el Mundo Humano

Ichigo (gritando): KARIN

Ichigo, rápidamente, alzó el cuerpo de Karin, llevando su cabeza a su pecho

Mayuri: Es solo un cuerpo vacio

Ichigo (enojado): ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?

Mayuri: Por que ese cuerpo no pertenece al Mundo de los Vivos

Ichigo (confundido): ¿Qué?

Kyoraku: ¿A que se refiere, capitán Mayuri?

Mayuri: Este no es un cuerpo humano, lo he estado estudiando desde que lo encontré, usaron mucho poder espiritual para hacer que se parezca al cuerpo original de un humano, pero en realidad, el cuerpo está hecho de cenizas. Miren

Mayuri, sin delicadeza, le arrebató a Karin a Ichigo, la agarró de un brazo, sacó su espada y la dirigió a su rostro

Ichigo ( horrorizado): ¿Qué es lo que- se tragó sus palabras al ver que Mayuri le hizo un corte en la mejilla al cuerpo de Karin, creyó que iba a salir sangre, pero en vez que se derramará sangre, derramó cenizas

Rukia (horrorizada): Oh por Dios – dijo llevando sus manos a la boca al igual que la capitana de la 4° división

Urahara: Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas – llevando una de sus manos a du mandíbula

Ichigo: ¿A qué te refieres, Urahara?¿Tu sabias sobre esto?

Urahara: Tenia mis sospechas

Ichigo: ¿En que momento?

Urahara: Estudiaba su cuerpo, cuando ella salía de él

Ichigo: ¿A que te refieres?

Yoruichi: Despues de que perdiste tus poderes, nosotros nos encargamos de entrenar a tu hermana para convertirla en shinigami y Urahara aprovechaba que mientras ella entrenaba, él inspeccionaba su cuerpo

Ichigo (enojado): USTEDES CONVIRTIERON A MI HERMANA EN SHINIGAMI, SABIENDO LO PELIGROSO QUE PUEDE SER, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJERON?

Yoruichi: Fue decisión de ella, cuando la entrenamos, tenía el mismo potencial que tu.

Urahara: Ademas, siempre cuando terminaba de entrenar, en el lugar donde dejaba su cuerpo, encontraba una pequeña porción de cenizas

Yoruichi: A parte que no olvides, que esa chica es toda una Himura

Isshin: ¿A que te refieres?

Yoruichi: Cada vez que salía de su cuerpo, llegué a notar que en su espalda tenia la marca de nacimiento de los Himura pero ella parecía no notarlo, además que su zampakuto es de tipo fuego

Isshin empezó a dudar de algo

Isshin: ¿Saben el nombre de su zampakuto?

Urahara: Claro, se llama Azula, ¿por qué?

Isshin: Por que cuando ella antes de dejarme inconsciente, dijo otro nombre, dijo Yamiko

Urahara: MMMmmmm, esto es muy extraño

Toshiro (cabizbajo): ¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo? – dijo susurrando pero Yoruichi llegó a oírlo

Yoruichi: Ella te lo iba a contar "ese día"

Ichigo: No lo entiendo, yo era su hermano, ¿por qué no me lo contó?

Urahara: Al igual que tu no le contaste sobre tu vida como shinigami, ella tiene derecho a también tener sus secretos. Oh ahora que recuerdo – dijo mirando a Toshiro – ella con su zampakuto había hecho un regalo para ti, pero no se lo que paso con el, tal vez desapareció junto con las pertenencias de Karin

Kyoraku: Bueno, aunque me gustaría seguir escuchando la historia de amor del capitán Hitsugaya y Karin Kur- Himura, nos estamos desviando del tema, ahora es mi turno de contarles la razón por el cual dieron la orden de exterminar al clan Himura – dijo aun divirtiéndose al ver a Toshiro sonrojado y a Ichigo fulminándolo con la mirada

En Hueco Mundo, Kiyoshi llevaba unos libros a una de las habitaciones del castillo, cuando salio al pasillo, justo vio que apareció un portal enfrente de él, y de él salieron Yuma acompañado con sus dos perros

Kiyoshi: Veo que llegaste, Yuma

Yuma, al igual que los perros, hicieron una reverencia

Yuma: Himura-sama traje lo que me pidió

Los perros se acercaron a Kiyoshi y le extendieron las vasijas que tenían en sus hocicos

Kiyoshi: Bien hecho, Yuma – dijo mientras recibia las vasijas – y a ustedes también – dijo acariciando la cabeza de ambos perros

Kiyoshi: Sigueme Yuma

Ambos se dirigieron a una puerta donde los llevaba a un sotano, Kiyoshi tocó su espada y de inmediato, las antorchas que había en la pared, se encendieron y revelaron que en la habitación en el suelo había 2 hoyos, como para enterrar a un muerto.

Kiyoshi puso una vasija en cada hoyo y le sacó su tapa. Yuma silbó y 2 perros labradores salieron de las sombras y empezaron a llenar los hoyos con las vasijas.

Kiyoshi sacó su espada y la clavó en el suelo

Kiyoshi: ¿Listo, Belemus?

Belemus:** Este será el mayor reto de un Himura, se requerirá de mucha energía**

Kiyoshi: Lo se

Hubo un cambio en el ambiente, una ligera ventisca se sentía en la habitación, los labradores se pusieron detrás de Yuma, quien acarició sus cabezas para tranquilizarlos

Kiyoshi:

_Regis temporibus scripserunt ei, _

_ut dicas mihi cantus et audi verba cecidit regresales illa essentia, aperire oculos eorum, _

_et flamma de viderem esse, _

_quod ius vitae consurge, _

_non audit mihi carmen: aperi oculos tuos, et consurge_

(Traducción: Belemus, te recito este canto y escucha mis palabras, aquellos caidos regresales su esencia, que abran sus ojos y vean la llama de la existencia, el elixir de la vida que los pondra de pie, ustedes que escuchan mi canto, abrir los ojos y ponganse de pie)

El suelo empezó a temblar levemente hasta que se detuvo, Kiyoshi guardó su espada, y en ese instante, dos luces emergieron de las tumbas, pasó un momento, hasta que la tierra empezó a despejarse, revelando a dos cuerpos desnudos que empezaron a levantarse y abrir sus ojos. Yuma sacó dos yukatas de una baúl y se las dejó enfrente de los sujetos que se levantaron, ellos al ver las yukatas y se dieron cuenta de sus condiciones, agarraron las yukatas y se las pusieron

?1: ¿Dónde estoy?

?2: ¿Qué lugar es este?

Kiyoshi: Veo que despertaron

Los sujetos dirigieron su mirada a Kiyoshi

Ambos: ¿Quién es usted?

Kiyoshi: Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Himura y ¿ustedes recuerdan algo?

Ambos: No recordamos nada

Kiyoshi: ¿Al menos saben sus nombres?

?1: Claro, mi nombre es Gin Ichimaru

?2: Y yo me llamo Hisana


	7. Chapter 7

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

**_Nota – narración de un personaje_**

Kyoraku: Bueno, les tengo que contar la razón por la cual el clan Himura fue exterminado

**_Narración de Kyoraku:_**

**_El clan Himura era parte del Gotei 13, ya que Yamamoto-taicho les dio un lugar por su habilidad peculiar de poder tener el control del fuego del infierno, todos los del clan Himura, sus zampakutos eran de tipo fuego, todo iba bien entre el clan Himura y otros shinigamis. Hasta que un dia, Yamamoto-taicho tuvo una visión en un sueño, que entre los miembros del Clan Himura nacería un ser monstruoso que tiene la capacidad de abrir las puertas del infierno, controlar a los demonios y ocasionaría un caos que destruiría la vida tanto en la Sociedad de Almas como el Mundo de los Vivos, él lo denominó como "el shinigami del infierno", Yamamoto-taicho estaba angustiado por si tal vez su predicción se haga realidad, hablo de esto con la Central 46, ellos ni lo pensaron y le ordenaron a Yamamoto-taicho que mande a los mejores shinigamis a asesinar a todos los del Clan Himura, él intento oponerse a la idea, pero tenia que ver lo que seria mejor; tanto ancianos como niños, mujeres, adultos fueron asesinados, ya que no sabían si el shinigami será un hombre o una mujer, los de la Central 46 definieron que sería un hombre porque creían que era imposible que una mujer tenga tanto poder_**

**_Fin de la narración de Kyoraku_**

El capitán Kyoraku vio a cada uno de los individuos que había en la habitación, todos estaban en shock por tal historia, ninguno podía creer que la Central 46 llegarian a ese punto. Devastar a todo un clan.

Ichigo (cabizbajo y enojado): Esa… FUE UNA TERRIBLE DECISIÓN, EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO

Urahara: Odio admitirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ichigo, en vez de mejorar la situación, la empeoraron. Ahora el Himura guarda rencor a la Sociedad de Almas por devastar a su clan, que tomara venganza, y por lo veo, tal vez Karin forme parte de eso y utilizara su poder para cumplir su objetivo

Ante lo dicho, Ichigo y Toshiro, quedaron horrorizados, pensar que Karin formara parte de un plan de venganza y muerte, Ichigo no quería que su hermana se volviera parte de esa vida llena de sangre y violencia, quería que todo fuera como antes, que su hermana no se enterara de ese Mundo de Shinigamis, por otro lado, Toshiro tampoco le agrada la idea, posiblemente tendrían que pelear contra Karin, no soportaría verla lastimada o quizás muerta, ante ese ultimo pensamiento, no quería tomarlo como una posibilidad, sea como sea debe hallar la manera de recuperarla, antes que haga una locura que luego se arrepentirá

Byakuya (serio): No lo creo

Todos voltearon a ver a Byakuya, que se dispuso hablar luego de estar calllado, intentando superar la noticia de que llegaran a profanar la tumba de su esposa Hisana.

Yoruichi: ¿Qué dijiste, pequeño Byakuya?

Byakuya: No creo que Kiyoshi use a su hermana solo por su beneficio propio, él no es ese tipo de persona

Urahara: ¿Cómo estas tan segur- fue interrumpido por cierto cabeza de naranja

Ichigo (enojado): Oye espera un segundo Byakuya, ¿acaso le crees a ese bastardo que Karin es su hermana?

Byakuya: Por supuesto, Kurosaki. A Kiyoshi no le gusta decir mentiras

Yoruichi: Por alguna razón, diría que lo conoces a la perfección, pequeño Byakuya

Byakuya (pensando):_ Luego, me arrepentiré de esto_

Byakuya (serio): ¿Kurosaki, tanto te cuesta aceptar la verdad?, te mostraron varias pruebas, los recuerdos que te dio Kiyoshi, la marca de nacimiento en la espalda, el cuerpo falso que nos mostró el Capitan Kurotsuchi, y aun no es suficiente para ti. Si te enseño, lo que te mostrare ahora, finalmente aceptaras la verdad

Ichigo: ¿A que te refieres?

Byakuya (seria): Esta es la ultima prueba que veras, si no lo aceptas, no me voy a responsabilizar de las consecuencias que te pasaran por ser un cabeza hueca. Asi que, cierra la boca y mira – dijo sacando un pergamino de su haori y entregándole a Ichigo

Ichigo dudo por un momento, pero luego se puso serio y abrió el pergamino, al ver su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, era un dibujo bien hecho, con el mas minimo detallo, en el dibujo habían 2 niños y una niña, el primer niño estaba con un uniforme de la Academia shinigami, su mirada era seria, tenia el cabello un poco largo y atado en una coleta; el segundo niño también tenia un uniforme de la Academia shinigamia, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa; y la niña que se mostraba en medio de los dos, tenia un kimono cualquiera, su cabello le llegaba hasta la nuca y mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

Pero los niños que aparecían ahí, no lo sorprendió, sino fue la niña quien estaba en el dibujo, era Karin. Los niños tenían la apariencia de 11años y Karin la de una niña de 7 años

Urahara, Yoruichi y Isshin se pusieron detrás de Ichigo, para ver lo que contenia el pergamino, y al igual que Ichigo, se sorprendieron al ver el dibujo de Karin. Ichigo, aun en shock, dejo caer el pergamino, que rodo hasta los pies del Capitan del 10°escuadron, quien lo alzó y también vio el contenido y se quedó sorprendido, Yukio, cansado de tanto misterio, le arrebato el pergamino a Toshiro y lo vio.

Toshiro: Oye

Yukio: No te quejes Hitsugaya, se que también estas harto de tanto misterio

Byakuya (serio): No jueguen con eso – dijo para arrebatarle el pergamino a Yukio, para luego volver a enrrollarlo y guardarlo en su haori

Ichigo, que intentaba recuperarse del asombro, miró a Byakuya

Ichigo: ¿De donde sacaste ese dibujo, Byakuya?, como es que Karin aparece ahí, Y YA BASTA DE MISTERIOS, NO SOPORTO MAS LAS DUDAS, ES QUE ACASO ES VERDAD QUE MI HERMANA SI NACIO MUERTA, SIENDO SHINIGAMI Y TU LO SABIAS ANTES

Byakuya: Yo la conocía como Karin Himura, no como Karin Kurosaki, cuando fui a tu casa en el Mundo Humano, llegue a ver una foto de ella, crei que tal vez era una coincidencia, pero después de la aparición de Kiyoshi, todo esta claro

Yoruichi: Y ahí esta otra vez

Byakuya: ¿Qué cosa?

Yoruichi: Tu hablas de Kiyoshi creo y Karin con mucha familiaridad, ahora nos puede decir ¿que relación tienes con ellos?

Byakuya se mostró pensativo hasta que por fin hablo

Byakuya: De acuerdo, la verdad es que nosotros eramos mejores amigos, casi hermanos


	8. Chapter 8

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

**_Nota – narración de un personaje_**

Byakuya: Nosotros eramos amigos, casi hermanos

Yoruichi: Algo me dice que será una historia larga – dijo mientras se ponía al lado de Soi fong, quien se sonrojo y empezó a fantasear en su mente de su ídolo

Flashback (narración de Byakuya: **_es esta letra_**)

**_Comenzó hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba en la Academia Shinigami, todo era una rutina en mi vida, tenia la meta de superarme a mi mismo._**

_En la Academia Shinigami, un niño con la apariencia de 11 años estaba en la clase de kendo donde terminaba de derrotar a su contrincante, quien termino en el suelo junto a su espada de madera, el niño oyó los gritos de las chicas de su clase_

_Chica 1: Kyyaaa, bravo Byakuya-sama_

_Chica 2: Es obvio que triunfaría_

_Chica 3: Es tan guapo, nadie puede contra él_

_Obviamente, el niño era Byakuya, quien estaba a punto de retirarse, pero alguien interrumpio en el salón_

_?: Puedo intentarlo_

_Todos los del salón dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del salón, donde estaba un niño con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, ojos negros, con su uniforme de la Academia, con 3 libros en mano_

_Chico 1: ¿Quién es él?_

_Chico 2: No lo se, parece un debilucho_

_Chica 1: Es lindo, pero no se compara como Byakuya-sama_

_Byakuya, quien al igual que sus compañeros, se preguntaba quien era el nuevo_

_?: Se que no pertenezco a esta clase, pero me llamo la atención los ruidos y los gritos y vine hasta aquí- dirigió su mirada a Byakuya – tu te llamas Byakuya Kuchiki, ¿no?, oí que tus compañeros gritaban tu nombre, ¿puedo tener un combate contigo?_

_Byakuya (serio): Como quieras, no me hare responsable de tus lesiones_

_?: De acuerdo – dijo mientras dejaba sus libros en el piso y recogió una espada de madera que quedó en el piso_

_Ambos se pusieron en posición, un compañero de Byakuya dio la señal de comenzar, Byakuya empezó alzando su espada que chocó con la espada del niño, el cual no le dijo su nombre, Byakya dio una vuelta para darle un golpe en las costillas, pero el niño lo esquivo, con cierta elegancia, Byakuya de nuevo atacó apuntándole a su hombro, pero el niño lo bloqueó con su espada, hasta que llegó a notar un punto libre, aprovecho y apuntó su espada cerca de su cara_

_Byakuya: Veo que perdiste_

_?: No soy el único, detrás de ti_

_Byakuya, confundido, volteó su cabeza y vio que la espada del niño desconocido apuntaba a su nuca y quedó sorprendido, incluyendo a los demás a su alrededor_

_Byakuya (pensando): No entiendo, no percibí su movimiento_

_El niño desconocido quitó su espada y rio levemente y sonrio_

_?: Fue un buen combate, oh por cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es – fue interrumpido por un profesor, que ingresó al salón_

_Profesor: Kiyoshi Himura, llegara tarde a su siguiente clase – dijo sorprendiendo a todo el aula, excepto al niño que se llama Kiyoshi_

_Chico 1: ¿Acaso dijo Himura?, ¿el clan Himura?_

_Chico 2: He oído de él, él es el hijo del líder del clan_

_Chico 3: Asombroso, un Himura le dio un empate a Byakuya_

_Byakuya miró al chico que se hace llamar Kiyoshi Himura_

_Kiyoshi: Bueno, ya oiste, llegó tarde a mi clase, me gustaría una revancha pero será en otra ocasión, nos vemos – dijo mientras corria, recogia sus libros y se fue del salón. Byakuya se quedó mirando donde se iba Kiyoshi_

_Byakuya (susurrando): Kiyoshi_

**_Desde ese momento, me causo curiosidad saber mas de su clan, me preguntaba por qué los miembros Himura no estudiaban con nosotros, siempre los asignaban a otros salones, los profesores parecía que intentaban que ningún estudiante se acercara a los del Clan Himura, investigue y me di cuenta que alejaron a los Himura de nosotros por un accidente que ocurrió hace años, un estudiante Himura, por accidente, lanzó un ataque de su zampakuto, invocando el fuego del infierno, a uno de los estudiantes de la Academia, el afectado casi pierde la vida y por eso, los separaron de nuestros horarios normales. Decían que los Himura tienen técnicas desconocidas y a la vez peligrosas, quería saber mas sobre ellos._**

_Byakuya estaba viendo, o más bien espiando, a Kiyoshi, quien estaba practicando kendo con una espada de madera, Byakuya se preguntaba como hara esos movimientos que parecen difíciles de copiar_

_Kiyoshi: ¿Quieres hablar o vas a seguir espiando mis técnicas, Byakuya?_

_Byakuya, con un sonrojo de vergüenza, como es posible que lo haya detectado si se aseguró de ocultar su presencia. El salió de su escondite, aun con la cara roja, intentando poner su cara seria_

_Byakuya: ¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí?_

_Kiyoshi (sonriendo): No solo ahí, también en la entrada, en la salida, en los recesos, en clase, ¿quieres que siga?_

_Byakuya, rojo de vergüenza, se preguntaba desde cuándo se había descuidado, que dira su abuelo_

_Kiyoshi: Oye, ya es salida, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a almorzar?_

_Byakuya: No lo creo, mi abuelo- fue interrumpido por Kiyoshi_

_Kiyoshi: ¿Y donde esta tu abuelo?_

_Byakuya: En una reunión con los del consejo del Clan Kuchiki, dijo que se demorará_

_Kiyoshi: Entonces, hay que aprovechar el tiempo – dijo agarrando la muñeca de Byakuya, empezando a arrastrarlo al barrio del Clan Himura_

_Byakuya (serio): Oye, puedo caminar por mi cuenta_

_Kiyoshi (sonriendo): Lo sé, pero es divertido verte enojado. Oh, llegamos_

_Ambos se detuvieron en un gran dojo, o mansión, tenía 3 pisos, Byakuya vio las casas a su alrededor, nunca había pisado el sector donde vivian los Himura, y resultaba que la casa de Kiyoshi era la más grande del barrio. Vio que Kiyoshi abrió la puerta corrediza, lo siguió._

_Kiyoshi: ¡Ya llegué!_

_Byakuya oyó unos pasos apresurados que venían del segundo piso y por la escalera vio bajar a una niña de apariencia de 7 años, cabello negro y corto hasta la nuca, piel blanca, ojos negros, llevaba puesto un kimono rojo, con medias blancas y sandalias de madera, vio como la niña se lanzó a abrazar a Kiyoshi_

_?: ¡Bienvenido, Kiyoshinii-sama!_

_Kiyoshi: Oh hola, ¿Cómo estas, Karin?_

_Karin: Muy bien_

_En eso Karin volteó su mirada y vio al nuevo invitado_

_Karin: ¿Quién es usted?_

_Kiyoshi: Oh, olvidé eso. Karin, te presento a Byakuya Kuchiki, es un amigo_

_Byakuya: Oye, ¿desde cuando somos- fue interrumpido por Karin_

_Karin: Un gusto, soy Karin Himura, bienvenido a nuestro humilde – dijo haciendo una reverencia_

_Byakuya (pensando): Por lo menos, es educada_

_Kiyohi: Karin, ¿dónde está mamá y papá?_

_Karin: Dijeron que iban a ver al Capitan Comandante_

_Kiyoshi: Ya veo, bueno muero de hambre, ven Byakuya_

_Los tres se dirigieron al comedor, era una mesa no tan grande ni tan pequeña, caben como 12 personas, había 12 cojines alrededor de la mesa_

_Kiyoshi: Sientete como en tu casa, ya vuelvo_

_Byakuya se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y vio a Karin que se sentaba a su lado, y le incomodaba un poco al ver que ella lo miraba_

_Byakuya: ¿Pasa algo?_

_Karin: Nada, solo que nunca he visto a alguien de otro clan aparte del mío. ¿De que tipo es tu zampakuto?, ¿eres fuerte?, ¿seras mas fuerte que mi hermano?_

_Byakuya: Hablas demasiado, deberías de respetar a tus invitados_

_Karin le iba a replicar pero en eso llegó Kiyoshi con un delantal blanco y con tres platos, uno en cada mano y otro en su cabeza_

_Kiyoshi: Buen provecho_

_Byakuya se quedó pensando mirando su plato, era _Tsukemono (plato tradicional japonés), se preguntaba por qué Kiyoshi se molestaba en servir su propia comida, donde estaban sus sirvientes, Byakuya acostumbraba que sus sirvientes le trajeran su comida__

_Kiyoshi: ¿Pasa algo, Byakuya?- dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos_

_Byakuya lo miró y se dio cuenta del delantal que tenia, y al parecer Kiyoshi también lo notó_

_Kiyoshi: Oh es por esto – dijo sacándose el delantal_

_Byakuya: No es nada_

_Kiyoshi (sonriendo): ¿Te estaras preguntando por que no tenemos sirvientes_

_Byakuya lo miró sorprendido_

_Kiyoshi: Se nota en tu mirada, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta es que si tenemos sirvientes, solo que le pedí a mi madre que se tomen el dia libre, a mi y a Karin no nos gusta que hagan todo por nosotros, nos gusta hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta_

_Byakuya se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta, creyó que tal vez Kiyoshi, era como los demás de clase noble_

_Los tres terminaron de comer y ya era hora de que Byakuya regresará. Los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del barrio_

_Kiyoshi: Bueno, fue una gran experiencia, espero que vuelvas a visitarme_

_Byakuya (serio): Sabes que nos veremos en la Academia y aun tenemos un asunto pendiente_

_Kiyoshi (sonriendo): Lo sé, hasta luego Byakuya_

_Karin: Adios, Byakuya-san_

_Byakuya se fue, con rumbo a su casa_

_**Después de esa visita, he frecuentado en visitar a su casa, ya sea para almorzar o para entrenar junto a Kiyoshi, me enseñaba sus movimientos, técnicas y consejos ante un combate. Diria que en ese tiempo se volvió alguien muy cercano para mi, solo que en una ocasión**_

_Byakuya estaba sentado en una roca, en el patio de la casa de Kiyoshi, él le había dicho que tenia algo que hacer y Byakuya tuvo que esperar. Justo vio a Karin saliendo al patio y lo vio_

_Karin: Byakuya-san, ¿otra vez vienes a entrenar con Kiyoshinii-sama?_

_Byakuya no le respondió, pero vio que Karin tenia una katana en su cintura_

_Byakuya: ¿Sabes pelear?_

_Karin: Bueno…_

_Byakuya: Enseñame lo que sabes – dijo parándose y poniéndose en posición_

_Karin iba a negarse, pero se quedó callada y sacó su katana con algo de duda_

_Byakuya: Empieza_

_Karin empezó a acumular energía en su katana, envolviéndolo en un aura de color púrpura y corrió hacia Byakuya. Byakuya fácilmente esquivó sus movimientos hasta que en un momento casi le da a Byakuya, pero Byakuya lo esquivó, y la katana de Karin tocó la roca donde estaba sentado Byakuya. Byakuya espero por un momento que saldrían llamas, pero en vez de eso, la roca se volvió color negro y no pasó nada_

_Byakuya (serio): ¿Qué pasó?,¿eso es todo lo que hace tu zampakuto?. Esperaba algo mejor. ¿Por qué tu zampakuto no es de tipo fuego como los de tu clan?¿Realmente tienes sangre de un Himura?_

_Karin, sin pensarlo__, caminó hacia Byakuya y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula. Byakuya, al recuperarse del golpe, vo que Karin tenia los ojos cristalinos_

_Karin: Idiota_

_Y la vio irse corriendo alejándose del barrio Himura, justo Kiyoshi salió con su katana en mano_

_Kiyoshi: Ya llegué, perdón por la demora. ¿Dónde esta Karin?- dijo intentando buscarlo con la mirada_

_Byakuya no sabia como explicarle lo que pasó y Kiyoshi lo notó por su mirada_

_Kiyoshi (serio y frío): ¿Qué le dijiste a Karin?_

_Byakuya se sorprendió por la mirada que le dio, nunca había visto a Kiyoshi mostrar seriedad_

_Byakuya: Le dije para entrenar con ella, y noté que su zampakuto no es de fuego y le pregunté si realmente pertenece a tu clan_

_Kiyoshi abrió los ojos de horror, para luego mostrar una cara de enojo_

_Kiyoshi (gritando): ¿SERÁS IDIOTA O QUE? OBVIAMENTE PERTENECE A MI CLAN, SOLO QUE ELLA NACIO CON OTRO TIPO DE ZAMPAKUTO. ¿NO PENSASTE QUE ESO PODRIA AFECTARLA HABLARLE DE ESO?_

_Byakuya jamas había visto ese lado de Kiyoshi_

_Kiyoshi: Hay que ir a buscarla_

_Kiyoshi, sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo y Byakuya, por un momento se quedó en su mismo lugar, para luego irse a buscar a Karin. Ambos buscan en cualquier parte del Gotei pero nada, ýa era de noche, sin rastros de Karin, hasta que Byakuya decidió buscar en el bosque y se iba apoyar en una pared de roca con enredaderas en ella, pero al apoyarse se dio cuenta que no había una pared detrás de las enredaderas, sino una cueva, jamas se había dado cuenta de ese lugar, él entró para saber hacia donde lo guiaba, siguió caminando hasta llegar al final de la cueva, se asombró de lo que encontró, el final de la cueva era más grande, había cristales incrustados en las paredes y en el medio un lago pequeño, y se dio cuenta que en el borde se encontraba Karin arrodillada mirando su zampakuto la oyó hablar_

_Karin: ¿Por qué no eres de tipo fuego?,¿por qué soy diferente?. Doy vergüenza a mi clan, entonces…¡¿Quién soy yo?! – lo último dijo gritando para luego tirar su katana al otro lado del lago_

_Byakuya vio que de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas, él se acercó y le tocó el hombro. Karin se exaltó al sentir su tacto y volteó su mirada a verlo_

_Karin: ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Byakuya: Vamonos, tu hermano está preocupado _

_Karin: Dejame sola_

_Byakuya: Te he dicho alguna vez que eres terca_

_Karin (enojada): ¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

_Byakuya suspiró_

_Byakuya: Escuchame, se que cometí un error al decirte esas cosas, pero no estaba enterado de que tu zampakuto era de otro tipo, y te pido disculpas por eso – dijo inclinándose_

_Karin parecía dudosa si aceptar sus disculpas o no_

_Karin (sonriendo): Te perdonaré con una condición_

_Byakuya: ¿Qué cosa?_

_Byakuya pensó que talvez pediría algún accesorio o una muñeca como cualquier otra chica_

_Karin: Que seamos amigos y me dejarás entrenar contigo y Kiyoshinii-sama_

_Byakuya se sorprendió por el pedido_

_Byakuya: De acuerdo_

_Karin (sonriendo): Genial – dijo para abrazarlo de sorpresa_

_Byakuya se sobresaltó, nadie lo había abrasado, quiso apartarla pero por alguna razón le agradó el abrazo y le correspondió_

_Karin deshizo el abrazo para correr alrededor del lago para recoger su katana y volver con Byakuya_

_Karin: Lista, vámonos_

_Byakuya: Oye, me he preguntado como hallaste este lugar_

_Karin: Lo hice yo misma, con un poco de kido para crear un hoyo en la roca, y al final encontré los cristales ya dentro con esa caverna junto al lago_

_Byakuya: Que extraño_

_Karin: Por favor, no le digas a mi hermano sobre mi escondite_

_Byakuya: Lo prometo – dijo para luego mostrarle una sonrisa_

**_Desde ese momento pude conocerla mejor a Karin, no era como las demás chicas de clase noble que conocía, ella era diferente y con un carácter fuerte, y eso me gusto de ella_**

_Interrupción del flashback y narración_

Byakuya: ¿Por qué me miras así, Kurosaki?

Ante lo último que contó Byakuya, Ichigo, Toshiro y Yukio empezaron a fulminarlo con la mirada

Ichigo: No me pasa nada, por el simple hecho de que Karin este al lado de un pedófilo

Byakuya (serio): Calma tus celos, Kurosaki. Yo no la veo de esa manera, solo la vi como una hermana pequeña que nunca pude tener

Rukia (pensando): _Osea que no fui su primera hermana_

Toshiro (pensando): _Que_ _ alivio_

_Continuación del flashback_

**_Pasó un tiempo desde ese acontecimiento, y los tres pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, entrenando, comiendo o ya sea pasear por el Gotei, por primera vez sentía que estaba con una verdadera familia_**

_Byakuya y Kiyoshi ahora tenían la apariencia de 15 años, ambos estaban sentados en el césped del patio de la casa Kiyoshi, mientras Karin, con apariencia de 11 años se había quedado dormida en el regazo de su hermano_

_Kiyoshi: Oye Byakuya, ¿alguna vez pensaste en conseguir una novia?_

_Byakuya: ¿Por qué lo dices? No pienso en esas cosas, hasta ahora mi meta sigue siendo derrotarte_

_Verdad. Pasaron mucho tiempo entrenando y realizando combate entre ellos, pero siempre terminaban en empate_

_Kiyoshi (suspirando): Aaahhh, aun no aceptas un empate, que orgullosos son los Kuchiki_

_Byakuya: ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿piensas conseguir novia?_

_Kiyoshi negó con la cabeza_

_Kiyoshi: No quiero pensar en eso ahora, tal vez en un futuro llegué a encontrar el amor, pero ahora quiero a alguien que cualquier otra cosa – dijo sonriendo y mirando a Karin mientras le acariciaba la cabeza _

_Byakuya: Yo no pienso enamorarme jamas_

_Kiyoshi: Algun dia pasará y cuando eso pasé te diré "te lo dije"_

_Byakuya: HHhhhmmmm_

**_Al final, Kiyoshi tenia razón, pasó un tiempo y decidimos pasear por el Rukongai y ahí conocí a Hisana, al parecer Kiyoshi tenia todo planeado para hacer que Hisana sea parte de la servidumbre del Clan Kuchiki y que pasará el tiempo con ella. Debia admitir que Kiyoshi es admirable y raro a la vez, siempre cumplia su palabra. Él se ganó mi admiración, era como mi salvación de la soledad que antes estaba atrapado, era mi luz._**

_Segunda interrupción del flashback_

Byakuya se interrumpió a si mismo porque se dio cuenta que todos los hombres, incluyendo el Capitan Kyoraku, estaban en un rincón de la sala de reuniones, bien lejos de Byakuya. Yoruichi estaba que mostraba una enorme sonrisa burlona, Rukia y Isane estaban con la cara roja. Isshin y Urhara usaban a Ichigo como un escudo humano, intentando safarse de su agarre

Byakuya: ¿Por qué se fueron a un rincón?

Todos los hombres: Bueno… esto… yo…

Yoruichi: ¿Por qué dijiste que Kiyoshi era "tu luz"

Byakuya: Por que al igual que Karin, los tres teníamos un sentimiento fraternal

Todos los hombres: Ooooohhh

Byakuya (serio y enojado): ¿Qué estaban pensando? – dijo con una venita sobresaltando en su sien

Urahara: Lo mismo que tu, Capitan Kuchiki

Los demás hombres asintieron con la cabeza, con nerviosismo

_Continuación del flashback_

**_Kiyoshi siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme, incluso sin pedirlo me ayudó para estar con Hisana creía que todo estaría bien hasta que…_**

_Byakuya estaba caminando por el pasillo de su mansión, pasó por la puerta de la sala de reuniones del consejo del Clan Kuchiki, nunca le daba confianza esos hombres_

_Hombre 1: Es verdad, lo escuche, dice que Yamamoto-taicho, en este momento, mandó a varios shinigamis de alto rango para exterminarlos_

_Hombre 2: Es lo mejor, nunca me cayeron bien ese clan_

_Byakuya se preguntaba ¿exterminar?, ¿clan?, ¿de que hablan?, decidió seguir escuchando_

_Hombre 3: No deberíamos advertirles sobre esto_

_Hombre 1 : No es nuestro problema, es mejor eliminar por completo al Clan Himura, es peligroso que sigan vivos con sus habilidades peligrosas_

_Byakuya, al escuchar la palabra Himura, se horrorizó, ¿acaso iban a…?. No quería pensarlo, sin más empezó a correr para intentar advertir a su amigo, casi hermano, pero al doblar una esquina del pasillo, se encontró con su abuelo Ginrei_

_Ginrei: ¿A dónde vas, Byakuya?_

_Se dio cuenta que nunca le había contado a su abuelo sobre su amistad con Kiyoshi_

_Ginrei: Es mejor que canceles lo que vas hacer, tengo que hablar contigo, sígueme_

_Byakuya: Pero_

_Ginrei: Es importante, seras el siguiente cabeza del clan_

_Byakuya no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su abuelo_

**_Mi abuelo me dio una larga charla sobre ser el líder del clan, que debo hallar una esposa y todo eso, pero cuando termino fui directo al barrio Himura para advertir a Kiyoshi, pero cuando llegué era demasiado tarde_**

_Byakuya se quedó en shock al ver el barrio Himura destruido, las casas, los dojos; había varios cadáveres en el suelo, mujeres, niños, jóvenes, ancianos. Byakuya fue corriendo donde se encontraba la casa de Kiyoshi pero al llegar, el lugar estaba destruido, las plantas estaban muertas, buscó entre los escombros, con la esperanza de encontrarlos pero no había nada, lo único que encontró fue el dibujo que una de las sirvientes de su clan hizo para ellos_

**_Desde ese día, crei que lo perdi todo, aquellas personas que consideraba mis hermanos, durante años intente superar ese dolor_**

_Fin del flashback_

Rukia estaba llorando por la historia de su hermano, era tan triste.

Byakuya: Pero ahora que están vivos, Kiyoshi tiene el objetivo de hacernos pagar por lo que Yamamoto-taicho hizo. A parte que desde que conocí a Karin, ella no mostró ninguna habilidad de fuego con su zampakuto, su tipo era de materia oscura

Urahara: Mmmm es interesante, desde que entrene a Karin, su zampakuto era de tipo fuego, a menos…

Ichigo: ¿A menos que…?

Urahara: A menos que Karin posea 2 zampakutos

Todos se sorprendieron ante la teoría de Urahara

Ichigo (pensando):_ Si Karin es realmente una Himura, quiere decir que todo este tiempo vivi con una desconocida_

Rukia: ¿Ichigo, pasa algo?

Ichigo estaba cabizbajo, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos

Ichigo: Necesito estar un tiempo a solas – dijo usando shumpo para salir de la sala

Toshiro también estaba pensativo, no quería creer esa historia, pero el Capitan Kuchiki no mentia

Toshiro (susurrando): Karin

En Hueco Mundo

Akira y Akiyama estaban leyendo varios libros que les dieron Kiyoshi sobre el kido, zampakuto y esas cosas que les parecía interesante

Akira, al pensar en Kiyoshi, sentía que su corazón latia y sentía sus mejillas calentarse

Akiyama: ¿Te enamoraste de Kiyoshi-sama, verdad?

Ante lo dicho, Akira se volvió roja como un tomate

Akira (nerviosa): De…de… de que h-hablas

Akiyama: Se te nota en la cara, no te digo que no te enamores, pero si quieres hallar a tu hermano, debemos cumplir nuestro trato – dijo para luego seguir con su lectura

Akira (susurrando): Si

Mientras en otra parte del castillo

Kiyoshi y Yuma estaba en el pasillo esperando hasta que oyeron dos puertas abrirse y de ahí salieron Gin y Hisana, ambos llevaban trajes ninjas la parte de arriba era de color rojo y los pantalones junto a las sandalias ninjas eran de color blanco

Kiyoshi: Les queda bien el uniforme, Yuma los guiará al salón de entrenamiento

Yuma: Siganme

Gin y Hisana los siguieron cada uno estaban en sus pensamientos

Hisana (pensando): _Por alguna razón, Kiyoshi-sama se me hace familiar, siento que ya lo había visto antes_

Gin, en vez de Hisana, estba recordando lo que les dijo Kiyoshi

Recuerdo

_Kiyoshi: Quiero que me ayuden con algo, les tengo un trato_

_Gin (dudoso): ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?_

_Kiyoshi: Solo quiero que me ayuden a completar mi venganza contra la Sociedad de Almas_

_Gin: Te refieres donde habitan los shinigamis_

_Kiyoshi: Tu también lo eres_

_Gin no sabia a que se referia, hasta que de la nada llevó su mano a su cintura y sintió algo. Se dio cuenta que tenia una katana atada en su cintura_

_Gin (pensando): No entiendo, ¿desde cuando me volvi shinigami?_

_Kiyoshi: Solo quiero que me ayuden en eso, a cambio los dejare ir, podrán irse sin problema_

_Hisana (un poco temerosa): ¿Por qué te creeríamos?_

_Kiyoshi: Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?_

_Gin y Hisana se miraron el uno al otro, no sabían que hacer, era una importante decisión, no sabían que haría Kiyoshi si se negaban, aunque Gin quería saber mas sobre su pasado, ya que no recordaba nada al igual que Hisana, ambos parecían que leyeron la mente del otro y ni lo pensaron_

_Ambos: Hecho_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Gin (pensando): _No recuerdo nada, pero descubriré la verdad, hasta entonces tendre que cumplir mi parte del trato_


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, excepto:

\- Kiyoshi

\- Yuma

\- Akira

\- Akiyama

Los mencionados me pertenecen

Nota- conversación

_Nota - pensamientos_

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

_**Nota - narración de un personaje**_

Perdón por la tardanza, tenia cosas que hacer y ya no los aburro y continuemos

Yuma abrió unas puertas del primer piso, revelando un área enorme, perfecto para entrenar, detrás de él, venían Gin y Hisana, sorprendidos al ver ese lugar

Yuma: Aquí entrenaran, Himura-sama los ayudara en su entrenamiento

Justo entró Kiyoshi con su zampakuto en mano

Kiyoshi: ¿Están listos para empezar?

Gin y Hisana, con determinación en sus miradas, asintieron con la cabeza

Kiyoshi: Yuma

Yuma sabia a lo que se referia Kiyoshi, él se dirigió a la puerta y llevó sus dedos índices y medio al centro de su frente y salió una luz que después, como un campo de fuerza color blanco empezó a cubrir todo el área del entrenamiento y antes de que cubriera la puerta, Yuma salió y la cerró

Hisana: ¿Qué es esto?

Kiyoshi: Es una de las habilidades de Yuma, creo un área de espacio-tiempo

Hisana: ¿Espacio-tiempo?

Kiyoshi: Quiero decir, que Yuma creo un campo de tiempo, aquí dentro el tiempo es diferente, alla afuera dejaremos que pase un dia mientras que aquí dentro pasara 1 año

Gin: Pero, ¿qué clase de shinigami es Yuma?

Kiyoshi sonrió

Kiyoshi: ¿Quién dijo que Yuma es un shinigami?

Gin y Hisana se veian sorprendidos

Ambos iban a preguntar que era Yuma, pero Kiyoshi los interrumpió

Kiyoshi: No perdamos el tiempo, tu primero Gin – dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

Gin, no muy seguro pero con determinación, se puso en posición, por alguna razón sentía que ya había peleado antes

En la mansión Kuchiki, Ichika estaba caminando por el pasillo hasta entrar en una de las tantas habitaciones para invitados, y ahí encontrar a Kazui dormido, simplemente se acercó y lo movió hasta hacerlo despertar

Ichika: Oy, al fin despiertas

Kazui: ¿Qué pasa Ichika? – dijo bostezando

Ichika simplemente sacó el medallón plateado de su bolsillo

Kazui: ¿Aun lo tienes?

Ichika: Si, vamos a ver que hay adentro

Kazui: ¿Qué?

Ichika: Este medallón se puede abrir

Kazui: ¿Aun no viste que contiene?

Ichika negó con la cabeza

Kazui: ¿Por qué?

Ichika: Quería que lo viéramos juntos

Kazui, al oir esa ultima palabra, se sonrojo

Ichika: ¿Pasa algo? Estas muy rojo, de repente, ¿tienen fiebre? – preguntó tocando su frente

Kazui: No-no, es- estoy bien – dijo tartamudeando

Ichika lo miró con cara confundida, pero decidió ignorar ese detalle y abrió el medallón, y lo que vieron los dejó ojos abiertos había una foto de Karin y Toshiro juntos protegido por un vidrio, ahí Karin tenía 13 años, y con una gran sonrisa, y Toshiro aparentaba tener 14 años, apenas se notaba una pequeña sonrisa

Kazui (sorprendido): Es mi tía

Ichika: ¿Sabías que ella conocía al Capitan Hitsugaya?

Kazui: No

Ichika (pensando):_ A diferencia de las otras fotos que vi, en esta se ve muy feliz, será que…- negó con la cabeza- no es imposible_

Kazui: ¿En que estas penzando, Ichika?

Ichika: En nada. Espera ahora que lo veo,¿viste?

Kazui: ¿Ver que?

Ichika: La foto no te das cuenta, en tu casa, todas las pertenencias de tu tía y las fotos en el que ella aprecía desaparecieron, menos el medallón y la foto que contiene

Kazui (sorprendido): ¿Cómo es posible?

Ichika: No lo se, pero hay que seguir averiguando

Lejos del área de la Sociedad de Almas, en una colina se encontraba Ichigo viendo el paisaje, intentando adaptarse a la verdad sobre su hermana, detrás de él, apareció Rukia

Rukia: Ichigo

Ichigo (cabizbajo): Rukia… creo que será mejor que la Sociedad de Almas se encargue de esto sin mi

Rukia (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, pero que hay de Karin, tu hermana

Ichigo: ¿Eres sorda o que?, ya lo oiste, esa chica no es mi hermana, no lleva mi sangre, es una desconocida y- fue interrumpido por una bofetada que le dio una Rukia furiosa

Rukia (enojada): Haber si así recapacitas mejor

Ichigo: Pero que te- nuevamente fue interrumpido por Rukia, quien le agarró del kimono y lo acercó más a ella

Rukia: Escuchame bien, Ichigo Kurosaki, eres un adulto, ya no eres un niño, deja de decir esas estupideces porque sabes que ni tu mismo eres capaz de aceptarlo, es cierto que Karin es de otro clan, es cierto que no lleva tu sangre, es cierto que ahora parece una desconocida para nosotros, pero eso no quita el hecho del tiempo que ustedes pasaron juntos, la familia es mucho más importante que la sangre, mira mi caso, no llevó la sangre del Clan Kuchiki, pero aun asi Nii-sama me adoptó por mi hermana Hisana y gracias a ti, me demostró el amor de hermano que tanto quería. ¡Así que piensa bien, antes de hablar!, porque si no lo haces te golpeare tantas veces en la cabeza, hasta hacer funcionar bien tu cerebro, idiota

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Rukia. Tenía razón estaba actuando como un niño inmaduro, y ya era un adulto

Ichigo (pensando):_ Que estupideces acabo de decir, de sangre o no, Karin sigue siendo la hermana que he cuidado de niño, no importa si es hermana de ese tal Kiyoshi, yo voy a recuperarla y haré que me vuelva a recordar_

Ichigo se enderezó y sacudió su kimono, y sonrió, dejando a Rukia sorprendida

Ichigo: Gracias Rukia, no voy a rendirme, recuperaremos a mi hermana

Rukia (sonriendo): Me alegro que volvieras Ichigo- luego mostró una cara de burla- pero no quitara el hecho de que sigas actuando como un niño inmaduro, que solo hace berrinches

Ichigo cambió su expresión a una enojada

Ichigo (enojado): Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – puso una cara de burla – tampoco no quita el hecho de que no hayas crecido ni un centímetro, sigues pareciendo un gnomo de jardín

Rukia (enojada): ¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de zanahoria?

Ichigo simplemente se rió y dirigió su mirada al cielo

Ichigo: (pensando):_ Al parecer mis amigos y yo tendremos otra aventura, no importa donde estés Karin te encontraré, aún tenemos asuntos pendientes que resolver, Kiyoshi Himura no importa que tan fuerte seas, espero enfrentarme nuevamente contigo_

Ichigo: Vamos Rukia

Rukia: Si

Ambos se fueron nuevamente al Gotei 13

Con Yuzu, ella estaba en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki, luciendo triste

Yuzu (pensando)_: Karin, ¿Dónde estas?_

Detrás de ella, apareció Uryu Ishida

Uryu: Yuzu

Yuzu: Uryu-san

Uryu: ¿Estabas pensando en Karin, verdad?

Yuzu: Si, mi hermano es un shinigami y el se sacrifica en todo, pero también quiero ayudarlo a recuperar a Karin

?: Valla, valla, con que aquí estaban

Uryu y Yuzu voltearon y se encontraron con Urahara

Uryu: Urahara

Urahara: Me sorprende ver a dos quincys juntos

Uryu (frunciendo el ceño): ¿A que te refieres, Urahara?

Urahara: Yuzu, ¿nunca te has preguntado que era tu madre? – dijo ignorando la pregunta de Uryu

Yuzu (sorprendida): ¿Qué?

Urahara: Ella era una Quincy, al igual que Ishida

Ambos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho

Yuzu: Pero, mi papa nunca me lo dijo, nisiquiera pude ver fantasmas

Urahara: Eso es porque tu poder de Quincy estaba sellado y en el momento que fuiste secuestrada por Kiyoshi Himura, al parecer hizo algo para poder romper el sello

Yuzu se quedó sorprendida, jamas se pregunto que era su madre después que su hermano le contó sobre los shinigamis, creyó que tal vez su madre era humana

Yuzu: Yo… crei que mi madre era humana

Urahara: Pero no cualquier humano… los quincys son humanos con poderes sobrenaturales que luchan contra los Hollow. Al contrario que los Shinigami, los Quincy no purifican a los Hollow, sino que los destruyen por completo. Hace 200 años fueron exterminados por los shinigami.

Yuzu: Entonces si soy un Quincy, ¿pueden entrenarme?

Uryu (sorprendido): Pero, ¿qué dices, Yuzu?

Yuzu se acercó a él

Yuzu: Uryu-san, por favor quiero… quiero que me entrenes para poder también salvar a Karin

Uryu (serio): Piensalo bien Yuzu, ser parte de eso es muy peligroso, si tu hermano se entera de que te entreno para pelear, me matara

Urahara: Dale una oportunidad, Ishida – usando un tono serio – Yuzu, lo que va a pasar no es un juego de niños, esto es una guerra donde habrá sangre y mucha violencia y siempre correras peligro, esto cambiara tu vida

Uryu (serio y frío): Yuzu Kurosaki, ¿estas dispuesta a convertirte en un Quincy?

Yuzu estaba un poco temerosa, si aceptada, ya nada iba a ser como antes, tendría que pelear para sobrevivir, le espera un mundo de riesgo y todo para salvar a su hermana Karin, quien no sabe su paradero

Yuzu (pensando): _ Ichigo y Karin siempre me salvaban y protegían, en cambio yo siempre estaba detrás de todos los demás, ahora me toca a mi ponerme a su nivel_

Yuzu (con determinación): Si, estoy… estoy dispuesta a convertirme en un Quincy

Urahara sonrio detrás de su abanico

Uryu: Definitivamente, Ichigo va a matarme- dijo ajustando sus lentes

En Hueco Mundo, Karin estaba en su habitación sentada en su cama mirando su katana y pensando en su abuelo

Recuerdo

_Kaori: Kiyoshi, Karin bajen su abuelo Ryoga ya llegó_

_Ambos niños bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a su abuelo_

_Kiyoshi (sonriendo): Abuelo_

_Ryoga: Me alegro verte Kiyoshi, has crecido mucho_

_Karin: Abuelo_

_Ryoga (serio): Karin… ¿tu zampakuto ya es de fuego?_

_Al oir eso, Karin se puso triste_

_Satoru: Padre, ya basta, no le hables de eso_

_Ryoga: De acuerdo_

_Despues del almuerzo, Kiyoshi empezó a practicar con su katana en el jardín, mientras sus padres y su abuelo lo miran_

_Ryoga: Kiyoshi será un buen líder del clan_

_Kaori: Si, y se que Karin también demostrara cosas grandes_

_Ryoga: Ja, nose porque la siguen cuidando si su zampakuto no es de fuego_

_Satoru (serio): ¡Padre!_

_Ryoga: Si es cierto, es una inútil, da vergüenza a nuestro clan, no llegara a ser algo grande_

_Lo que no sabían, es que Karin los había escuchado, y ella salió de la casa corriendo lejos del barrio Himura, hasta que llegó a una colina_

_Karin: ¿Por qué?¿por qué mi zampakuto no es de fuego?, no debería estar aquí, ¿Quién soy yo?- dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban hasta soltar unas cuantas lagrimas._

_Se quedó en el mismo lugar un largo rato, sin moverse_

_Hasta que oyó una voz_

_?: KARIN, KARIN, KARIN_

_Karin: Esa voz es de…- fue interrumpida porque alguien la abrazo, y resultó ser su hermano Kiyoshi- Kiyoshi-niisama_

_Kiyoshi: ¡Tonta no vuelvas a hacer eso! – gritó separándose de ella y mostrando las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos_

_Karin se quedó sorprendida al ver a su hermano llorar_

_Kiyoshi se fijo en la katana en que tenía en mano Karin, se empexó a secar las lágrimas_

_Kiyoshi: Ya veo, así que era eso_

_Karin se mostró confundida_

_Kiyoshi: No le hagas caso a nuestro abuelo, tu eres parte del clan, de nuestra familia. Si desprecias a tu zampakuto, te desprecias a ti misma, valora lo que tienes, porque lo que tienes será muy importante, y es algo muy hermoso, al igual que tu_

_Karin empezó a sonreir y abrazo a Kiyoshi_

_Karin: Gracias hermano_

_Kiyoshi: Para eso estoy aquí_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Karin sonrio ante ese recuerdo, pero borró su sonrisa al recordar la masacre

Karin: Vengaré a mi clan, destruyendo a la Sociedad de Almas, en especial ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki – dijo pensando en él

Pero de repente, la imagen de Ichigo cambia a la de cierto capitán de 10° escuadron, ante ese pensamiento Karin sacudió su cabeza

Karin: Pero que estoy pensando, por alguna razón desde que lo vi, pienso insconcientemente en él y mi corazón late como nunca, ¿Qué es este sentimiento?


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, excepto:

\- Kiyoshi

\- Yuma

\- Akira

\- Akiyama

Los que me han pertenecido

Nota- conversación

_Nota - pensamientos_

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

_**Nota - narración de un personaje**_

En la oficina del décimo escuadrón, se encontraba Toshiro que miraba el marco de foto, donde se supone que aparecía Karin y él, pero al igual que las demás fotos de Karin que había en el Mundo Humano, esta desapareció, ahora solo quedaba la imagen de él.

Toshiro (susurrando): Karin, perdóname. No debí hablar mal de ti, estaba cegado por el odio que sentía hacia Aizen. No quiero que me olvides, no quiero que cambias, quiero ver esa sonrisa que destaca más en ti, la cual me hizo enamorarme de ti

?: Oh que romántico

?: Shiro-chan finalmente ha crecido

Toshiro volteó y se encontró con Rangiku y Momo, quienes lloraban al oir las hermosas palabras que dijo Toshiro. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, su cara se volvió rojo

Toshiro (sonrojado y enojado): ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

Rangiku: Oh capitán, no arruine el momento, espero contárselo todo a Karin-chan

Toshiro (enojado): ¡Matsumoto, vas vale no decir ninguna palabra o aumentaré el doble de tu papeleo!

Rangiku (haciendo un puchero): Oh capitán, que malo es usted. Y eso que no le dije a nadie sobre sus sueños nada inocentes con Karin – chan, ups – dijo tapándose la boca

Toshiro ahora estaba mas rojo que antes, como su teniente sabia sobre "eso", y Hinamori estaba en shock, jamas creyó que ese niño, al que consideraba su hermano, ya esta en esa etapa.

Momo (sorprendida): ¡Shiro-chan se volvió un pervertido!

Toshiro (enojado): MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – a diferencia de los otros regaños que le daba a su teniente, este al parecer se oyó en toda la Sociedad de Almas

En Hueco Mundo, un poco lejos del castillo de Kiyoshi, se encontraba Karin y Yuma, quien esquivaba los ataques de Karin, Yuma se puso detrás de Karin para darle un golpe en la nuca, pero ella se agachó para luego darle una patada en la cara, que la cual él la bloqueo con sus dos brazos

Karin: ¡Sumerge de la oscuridad, Yamiko! – dijo lanzando de su katana 3 esferas oscuras en dirección hacia Yuma

Yuma esquivó las 2 primeras, pero con la ultima la agarró con la mano, absorbiéndola en proceso. Karin uso shumpo para acercarse a Yuma y atacar con su katana, pero Yuma ya previno ese movimiento, apenas Karin se acercó Yuma saltó sobre ella, y le dio una patada en la espalda que la mando a chocar con una roca, Karin se levantó recuperándose del golpe, levantando la mirada vio a Yuma correr hacia ella para encestarle un golpe, Karin se hizo a un lado, y lo siguiente, ella vio como el puño de Yuma chocó con la roca, no solo destruyo la roca sino también ocasiono un gran cráter

Karin (sonriendo): Nunca dejare de sorprenderme por esa enorme fuerza que posees

Yuma: Lo se, pero debo aprender a controlarme mejor – dijo viendo el gran cráter que ocasiono – pude haberte herido, Karin-sama

Karin: Yuma, deja el formalismo, somos familia, además esto es un entrenamiento – dijo tocando ambas mejillas de él

Yuma sorprendido asintió

Karin: Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que Kiyoshi-niisama termine con su entrenamiento?

Yuma: No solo es el entrenamiento de él, sino que también esta entrenando a dos personas más – dijo mientras se limpiaba el polvo que tenia en su kimono

Karin: ¿Te refieres a Akira y Akiyama?

Yuma: Claro que no, ellos nacieron como humanos, y Himura-sama dijo que tenían que aprender lo básico de un shinigami, para eso el les dio sus libros

Karin: ¿Entonces, quienes son?

Yuma se quedó callado por un momento, pensando

Yuma: No puedo ocultarle nada, la verdad es que Himura-sama uso el canto de la resurrección en 2 almas

Karin (confundida): ¿Canto de la resurrección?

Yuma: El canto de la resurrección es una técnica muy antigua de los Himura, tiene el objetivo de resucitar a las almas que fallecieron, para que funcione es necesario tener los restos de las víctimas

Los dos estaban en silencio, Karin sabia que su hermano haría lo que sea con tal de cumplir su objetivo

Karin: ¿Y como se llaman esas almas?

Yuma: Gin Ichimaru y Hisana Kuchiki

Karin se quedó sorprendida

Karin: Hisana, te refieres a la esposa de Byakuya

Yuma asintió

Karin: Pero no creo que Hisana se volveria en contra de él – dijo refiriéndose a Byakuya

Yuma: No te preocupes, Himura-sama se encargo de borrarles la memoria a ambos, y como no saben quienes fueron, no les quedó otra alternativa – sacó un reloj de bolsillo de su haori y miró la hora – debemos regresar – dijo emprendiendo su camino al castillo

Karin: Espera Yuma, tengo una pregunta que hacerte

Yuma: Digame, Karin-sama

Karin suspiró, no importa cuantas veces le diga a Yuma, él siempre tendrá la actitud de un perro leal a su amo

Karin: Me he estado preguntando pero,… ¿sabes que técnica uso conmigo Kiyoshi?

Yuma: ¿A que se refiere?

Karin: Me refiere, después de la masacre de nuestro clan, recuerdo que Kiyoshi me llevó al Mundo Humano y uso su zampakuto conmigo, ¿sabes que técnica uso conmigo?, ¿tiene que ver con el Mundo Humano?

Yuma se quedó callado, tarde o temprano sabia que preguntaría eso, pero el no era quien debería decírselo.

Yuma: Si lo se, pero Himura-sama me pidió que no te lo dijera, él mismo te lo quiere, pero no ahora, no hoy

Karin (cabizbaja): Entiendo, esperare hasta que me lo diga.

· -

· -

Gin: Butō (無踏, _Paso Nulo_)

Una luz envolvió a la wakizashi de Gin, haciéndola extender en dirección a Kiyoshi, quien bloqueo el ataque con su katana

Kiyoshi (pensando):_ Gin, tu habilidad me sorprende, no por nada fuiste un prodigio en la Academia, siendo del Rukongai. Tienes mucho potencial, mientras más peleo contigo, estas recuperando tus habilidades en corto tiempo. Serás un buen integrante en mi equipo_

Hisana estaba viendo la pelea desde un rincón del salón, mientras comia una manzana

Hisana (pensando): _Asi se ve una pelea entre shinigamis, se ve interesante pero peligroso…No, ya hice un trato y pienso cumplirlo. Pero Kiyoshi-sama se me hace familiar, siento que ya lo había visto antes, pero en donde_ – alguien interrumpio sus pensamientos

Kiyoshi: Hisana te toca

Hisana levantó la mirada, y se dio cuenta que ya habían acabado su enfrentamiento

Kiyoshi: Eres un gran oponente, Gin. Eres sigiloso y sutil… como una serpiente

Gin: ¿Serpiente?

Gin se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos al oir esa palabra

Kiyoshi: Gin, ¿ocurre algo?

Gin negó con la cabeza

Kiyoshi (no muy convencido): De acuerdo

Hisana se acercó a ellos

Hisana (con determinación y un poco dudosa): Estoy lista

Gin: Suerte, Kiyoshi es un oponente complicado – dijo mostrándole su típica sonrisa, dándole escalofríos al verlo

Hisana (pensando): _Tiene una sonrisa rara_

Kiyoshi: Como veo que te falta mas condición física

Hisana lo miró mal

Kiyoshi: No te ofendas, solo digo, como Gin termino su entrenamiento en poco tiempo, aprovechemos la mitad del tiempo que nos queda para mejorar tus habilidades físicas y luego te enseñare técnicas de combate y puede que sea difícil pero no imposible hacer despertar tu zampakuto

Hisana dudo, pero decidio cumplirlo

Hisana: Hare lo que usted diga, Himura-sama – dijo apretando sus puños

Kiyoshi: Bueno empieza trotando alrededor del campo hasta donde puedas

Gin (pensando): _Se ve que el entrenamiento será mas pesado para Hisana, aunque, ¿por qué Kiyoshi quiere destruir la Sociedad de Almas?, parece que tiene en mente un plan de venganza, yo solo espero acabar pronto con esta situación y ser libre, pero mejor no me descuido, aun nose que clase de persona es Kiyoshi, es mejor no bajar la guardia y me pregunto que es ese tal Yuma_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a Hisana tropezarse y caer de cara al suelo

Gin (exhalando): Hisana, al parecer tu entrenamiento será mas duro para ti

En el decimo escuadrón, Toshiro caminaba y maldecia a la vez por el pasillo de su escuadron

Toshiro (maldiciendo en susurros): Esa Matsumoto, como se le ocurre decir eso, tiene suerte que no hayan oído nadie mas sobre mis sueños con Karin

?: Are, are, ¿tienes sueños con Karin-chan?

Toshiro volteo para encontrarse con Yoruichi, recargada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, se quedó paralizado y con el rostro rojo, lo que le faltaba que la mujer con sonrisa de gato se enterara sobre sus sueños nada decentes sobre Karin, él y su bocota

Yoruichi (sonriendo): A Urahara le encantara oir esto

Toshiro (exaltado): Ni se le ocurra decir esto a nadie

Yoruichi: Aja, aja, ya entendí – obviamente no entendio

Toshiro: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yoruichi: Queria hablar con usted, es sobre Karin

Toshiro: ¿Sobre que?

Yoruichi: ¿Por qué la rechazaste de esa forma a Karin?

Toshiro: ¿Qué?

Yoruichi (seria): Yo estaba ahí cuando paso, y le digo que usted es una idiota, Karin es así, tal vez no sea la mas femenina, tal vez no actue como una mujer, tal vez si se comporte de una manera brusca, pero no podemos cambiarla por lo que es- fue interrumpida por Toshiro

Toshiro: ¡Y no quiero que cambie! Ella es especial, lo admito es impulsiva, brusca, idiota y una terca tonta a la vez, pero si cambiara ya no seria lo mismo, no podría ver esa determinación en su mirada, ese carácter, me arrepiento de lo que hice hace años, estaba cegado por la ira que tenia hacia Aizen, por lo que le hizo a Hinamori, estaba confundido, pero ahora lo tengo claro, la amo, desde que la vi en el tejado de aquel edificio, quería rogarle que me perdonara, que me golpeara si era necesario, porque si realmente me lo merezco, sin ella mi mundo esta vacio, quiero recuperla, volver a tenerla a mi lado, y decirle que la amo

Yoruichi se quedo sorprendida por sus palabras, jamas creyo que esas palabras las diría uno de los capitanes mas frios del Gotei 13, sonrio

Yoruichi: Me siento orgullosa por usted, capitán Hitsugaya, ya espero contarle esto a Urahara y a Karin cuando vuelva

Toshiro (rojo): ¿Qué?

Yoruichi: Bye, bye capitán – dijo usando shumpo y se fue

Toshiro se quedó otra vez rojo y maldijo, él y su bocota


	11. Chapter 11

Nota – conversación

_Nota – pensamientos_

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota – narración de un personaje_**

Akiyama estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, para acostumbrarse al lugar cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta que le llamo la atención, sin más la abrió y lo que vio lo sorprendio, había pilas de cosas del Mundo Humano, había cosas deportivas, electrodomésticos, utensilios de cocina, juguetes para perros de todo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que en un rincón del cuarto había herramientas de científico, como estetoscopio, etc., además de los libros con referencia al tema de la química, biología, ciencia, vio una bata de científico colgado en un perchero, él la tomó, parecía de su talla

\- Veo que te gusta la ciencia – una voz que lo hizo sobresaltar, volteó y en el marco de la puerta estaba Yuma

\- ¿Quién eres?, discúlpeme mi error, yo solo- interrumpido por Yuma, quien ya estaba a su costado. Akiyama se quedó sin aliento, hace un segundo estaba en la puerta, tenia muchas cosas que aprender

\- Soy yo el que debería disculparme por no presentarme, mi nombre es Yuma Tsukino, estoy al servicio de Himura-sama, debo deducir que usted es un invitado especial de mi señor

Vio su apariencia, no vestia el kimono que Kiyoshi, Akira y él usaban, vestia de un haori blanco con mangas largas, unos pantalones casi pegados color carmín y usaba media y sandalias

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – la voz de Yuma, lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Tú no eres un shinigami – su respuesta hizo que Yuma lo mirara de manera interesante, con los ojos de sorpresa

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Kiyoshi-sama nos dio información sobre las cualidades de un shinigami, tal vez llevo solo poco tiempo aquí, pero es lo suficiente para aprenderme de todo, pero al ver tu apariencia deduzco se ve claro que eres diferente a un shinigami, puedo sentir tu energía, se siente un aura oscura – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Yuma se sorprendio, aunque no lo demostró, el chico era listo y un genio, ya ve porque Himura-sama decía que será de gran ayuda, lo puso al tanto sobre humanos que se convirtieron en shinigamis apenas murieron, raro, el mismo ayudaría a saber la causa, por si acaso los vigilaría, deducia que Akiyama murió a los 8 años, y a esa edad temprana demuestra demasiada madurez para ser un niño, puede ver que algo le paso a través de esos ojos serios

\- Bueno, me sorprendes, eres inteligente y maduro para ser un niño que se convirtió en shinigamo, pero cambiando de tema, veo que te llamaron la atención las herramientas científicas del Mundo Humano, se nota que quieres ser científico- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

\- _Se ve que también tiene una buena capacidad de deducción- _pensó Akiyama

\- La verdad es que si quería ser científico, estudiar lo desconocido, ver sus cambios- no entiende por qué le cuenta eso, lo acaba de conocer

\- Sabes que, puedes llevarte todas esas cosas, casi nunca me llamaron la atención, cuando los traje, te organizare otra habitación para que tengas tu propio espacio personal – dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de Akiyama

\- ¿Enserio?, no se como agradecerle, pero tal vez con esos instrumentos tal vez pueda trabajar en algo para ayudar con el plan de Kiyoshi-sama, pero necesitaría varios ingredientes, siempre quise descucrir los secretos de la vida, pero al enterarme que existen shinigamis, esos cosas llamados huecos, quiero saber mas – dijo con determinación

\- Pues entonces, si necesitas alguna cosa que te falte avísamelo y yo te lo traigo

\- Gracias, me preguntaba si – fue interrumpido por Yuma

\- Veo que quieres empezar ya a tener tu cuarto de científico, pues te ayudare a remover tus cosas- parecía o Yuma leia la mente

\- ¿Acaso puedes leer mi mente?

\- Claro que no, un perro siempre tiene que saber los deseos de su amo, un perro siempre estará con su amo, …aun si tenga que morir junto a él – esto último lo dijo con un tono sombrio

\- _Este tipo… parece que perdió a alguien especial –_pensó Akiyama

\- Bueno, empecemos, Himura-sama necesitara toda nuestra ayuda si quiere llevar a cabo su plan

\- Si… la destrucción de la Sociedad de Almas

Viento. Eso es lo que siente Hisana en su alrededor, sentir la brisa que mueve su cabello y acaricie su piel, es lo que piensa estando en pose de meditación en frente de Kiyoshi quien la observaba fijamente cada detalle que hacia. Ya faltan 5 días para que acabe el plazo de 1 año en ese habitación donde están. Sentia la mirada de Gin, quien esperaba que termine todo,

\- _Lo debo conseguir, se que puedo, quiero … ser libre como el viento – _De sus labios salieron un nombre – Kagura

Un resplandor surgió de las manos de Hisana, que tomaba a tener forma de una katana de unos 70cm, el mango de la katana era blanco, ella abrió los ojos admirando su propia zampakuto

\- _Increible, lo puedo sentir _

\- **Ahora soy parte de ti, Hisana. Gusto en conocerte**

En su mente, le vino la imagen de una mujer con cabellos negros ébano suelto, ojos grises, con labios rojos y un kimono de azul verdoso con franjas amarillas, pudo verla mostrar una sonrisa

\- Kagura – dijo Hisana

\- Jamas crei que lo lograrías Hisana – sintió que Gin le puso una mano en el hombro – pero no creo que me superes a mi – mostrándole esa sonrisa escalofriante

\- Tenemos un poco de tiempo, ahora la parte final de su entrenamiento será un duelo entre ustedes

\- ¿Qué? – ambos sorprendidos ante lo que dijo Kiyoshi

\- Es necesario, quiero ver su progreso en ustedes mismos

Gin y Hisana se miraron entre ellos, pensativos, sabían que Kiyoshi quería destruir la Sociedad de Almas, y para eso los necesita a ambos, sabían que él ocultaba algo, pero ellos no recuerdan nada cuando despertaron, solo recuerdan sus nombres

\- No tendré compasión de ti, Hisana

\- Lo mismo digo – con tono serio

Ambos se pusieron en posición

\- Empiecen

Katana y wakizashi chocaron, levantando el polvo a su alrededor, Hisana intentó darle en el hombro, pero Gin lo esquivó, invocando su ataque, haciendo que su espada se estiré hacia Hisana, pero ella salta en el aire

\- Corta a tu enemigo, Kagura

Hisana hizo un movimiento con su katana, saliendo de ella una gran ráfaga de aire, Gin apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, cuando paso el ataque, vio que rasgó parte de la manga de su uniforme y también tenia un leve corte en la mejilla

\- _Me impresionas, Hisana, a pesar de tener hace poco tu zampakuto, conseguiste tener un buen dominio con tu arma en tan poco tiempo, y eso que demoraste tanto en entrenamiento físico, tu viento es letal, pero no me quedare atrás_

\- No eres la única que lanza un corte de larga distancia, Hisana.

Hisana vio como el también hizo un movimiento con su espada, ella sintió algo calido resbalar por su mejilla, lo tocó con su mano y se dio cuenta que era sangre

\- Te dije que no tendría compasión – mostrando una sonrisa

\- _Desde que vi su entrenamiento, me he dado cuenta que Gin tiene técnicas letales, también pude ver esa mirada de determinación, él esta dispuesto a volverse fuerte para cuando cumplamos nuestra parte del trato, quizás… no, no puede ser, ¿acaso Gin tiene planeado enfrentarse a Kiyoshi-sama cuando esto termine?, entiendo a Gin, al igual que él, también sospecho de Kiyoshi-sama, siento que nos oculta algo más. No creo que Gin pueda vencerlo –_ giró su mirada para ver a Kiyoshi – _No sabemos con exactitud que tan fuerte es, pero recuerdo esa vez cuando despertamos, antes de abandonar ese lugar, parecía que de donde salíamos eran tumbas, ¿es que acaso, hemos muerto antes? – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro ataque que lanzó Gin, pero afortunadamente logró repelerlo con su katana

\- Bien, no me queda más opción que pelear con todas mis fuerzas contra a ti, Gin – frunciendo el ceño mientras un aura blanca la rodeaba y como un tornado empezaba a formarse a su alrededor

Yuzu llegaba cansada a su nuevo cuarto de la mansión Kuchiki, jamás creyó que el entrenamiento con Uryu y Urahara fuera tan difícil, tal vez eso sintió Ichigo cuando entrenó para ser shinigami, pero esto lo hacía para proteger a sus seres queridos, ella también lo iba a hacer, se volvería fuerte para salvar a Karin, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oir unos timidos pasos hasta llegar a su puerta, y esta se abrió revelando a su sobrino

\- Kazui, ¿pasa algo?, ¿por qué no estas dormido? Ya es muy tarde

\- Tía Yuzu, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó con timidez

\- Claro – dijo confundida

\- Tu… ¿sabes qué relación tenían mi tía Karin y el capitán shinigami de cabello blanco? – dejando sorprendida a Yuzu

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Pues… Ichika, no se que decir

\- Idiota, siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo – apareció Ichika enojada con Kazui, que inocente es

\- Bueno, les contaré pero entren y siéntense porque será largo

\- Tenemos toda la noche – dijo de forma relajada Ichika

\- Pero, ¿no que tus padres dijeron que tenías que dormir?

\- ¡Callate, Kazui!

Yuzu simplemente se rió, adoraba a esos niños

En la habitación de cierto albino de cabello blanco, estaba mirando el cielo desde su ventana, angustiado y ansioso cuando el Capitan Comandante les dé la orden de buscar a los fugitivos, especialmente quería encontrar a Karin, para disculparse con ella y tal vez abrazarla y besarla, ante ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, pero en cuanto estuviera frente a ella y ya lo recuerde, le esperaba varios golpes, bofetadas y gritos de la azabache, pero poco le importaba con tal de traerla de vuelta. Ahora que lo pensaba, como ella resultó ser un shinigami completo, es posible una relación entre ellos, claro si es que ella aun lo sigue amando, no, ella tiene que seguir amándolo desde que la vio por primera vez cuando salvo su balón, tenía la impresión que había algo más en ella, luego ella le insistió que los ayudara con su partido de futbol, sintió rencor al ver el rasguño que tenia en la rodilla por culpa de uno de los jugadores, también sintió miedo cuando visitaron a la abuela Haru y Yosuke se transformó en un hollow, al ver que la iba a aplastar, no dudo un segundo en salvarla. Karin hacia que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente

\- Karin, te recuperaré, me recordaras y tal vez aceptes salir conmigo y quizás en un futuro quisieras convertirte en la señora Hitsugaya

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se volvió rojo, suerte que Matsumoto, ni Hinamori estén aquí para escucharlo, o sino tendrá que soportar sus chillidos de sobre que él ya creció y esas cosas

\- **No se preocupe amo, se que ella en el fondo aun lo ama a usted**

\- Gracias Hyorinmaru – sonrió

\- **Aunque usted desde que entendio sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre la chica azabache, no ha dejado de imaginarla viviendo juntos haciendo "eso"**

\- HYORINMARU – rojo

Ya no sabia quien era peor su teniente o su zampakuto


	12. Chapter 12

Nota – conversación

_Nota – pensamientos_

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota – narración de un personaje_**

\- Y Karin llegó a casa y no habló con nadie, ella apenas me contó que Toshiro-kun lo rechazó y le dijo que parecía una marimacho y desde entonces, ella siempre paraba deprimida encerrada en su habitación.

Kazui y Ichika se quedaron sorprendidos por la historia sobre el capitán peliblanco y Karin, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Ichika tiene una duda

\- ¿Usted dijo que el capitán Hitsugaya le dijo a Karin-san que amaba a otra chica?

\- Asi es – respondió Yuzu

\- Pues creo que es Hinamori Momo

\- ¿La conoces, Ichika? – preguntó Kazui

\- Ella es la teniente del 5° escuadrón, escuché que ella y el capitán Hitsugaya se criaron en el Rukongai, pero ella lo rechazó

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Yuzu

\- Porque yo pase por el decimo escuadrón y los escuché, pero ella le dijo que lo veía como un hermano menor y que él estaba confundido con sus sentimientos

\- ¿Enserio?, quiere decir que, ¿él ama a Karin-chan?

\- No lo sé, pero se quien nos lo podría decir

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Yuzu

\- La teniente del decimo escuadrón, Rangiku Matsumoto

Mientras en la oficina del décimo escuadrón, una teniente floja, luego de beber sake, estaba dormida en el sofá tranquilamente, pero algo perturba sus sueños

_Sueño_

_Matsumoto se encontraba caminando por el Gotei tranquilamente, hasta que ve algo moverse delante de ella, algo largo color blanco, una serpiente, con ojos azules claros, esta volteó a verla y movió su cola. Rangiku vio que empezaba a arrastrarse, es como si quisiera que lo siguiera, no perdió tiempo y siguió a la serpiente, cuando la serpiente volteó una esquina, Rangiku vio que ya no estaba._

_Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y la vio, ¿cómo se subió al techo?, no lo sabe, extrañada por ese asunto, de un simple salto subió al techo y frente a ella a unos 2 metros, un hombre de cabello plateado portaba unos pantalones y sandalias ninja color negro, junto a un haori color rojo, sus mangas le llegaban a la mitad del brazo y enroscada en su brazo derecho estaba la serpiente, quien dirigió su mirada a ella. El sujeto volteó lentamente su cabeza vio que está tenía una máscara blanca con un circulo rojo en la frente y dos franjas en los dos lados de la cara que comenzaban debajo de los ojos._

_Rangiku se quedó paralizada hasta que la figura habló_

\- _Rangiku_

_Esa voz, no puede ser. Ella se acercó con paso lento hacia la figura que seguía mirándola_

\- _Tu eres…-se vio interrumpida al ver que el sujeto llevó su mano izquierda a su máscara con la intención de sacarla_

_Pero antes de sacársela, el cielo se volvió oscuro y una fuerte ráfaga de viento movía con violencia sus cabellos, el sujeto detuvo su acto de quitarse la mascara y cayó de cuclillas y vio que en su cuello aparecí una cadena que estaba a unida al suelo, de pronto esta empezó a jalar al sujeto de cabello plateado con violencia, el sujeto intentó poner resistencia, pero la cadena lo jalaba con fuerza, del piso donde estaba unida la cadena apareció como un portal y a través de el se podían ver figuras oscuras, el sujeto la miró y pudo verlo, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, al ver que se lo van a llevar, corrió para alcanzarlo, para impedir que se lo lleven pero mientras corria no avanzaba, no de nuevo, no quería perderlo_

\- _GGGGGIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN_

_Fin del sueño_

Rangiku se despertó de golpe, enderezándose, empezó a jadear, pudo verlo, parecía real, se dio cuenta que ya amaneció, su capitán ya debería llegar en cualquier momento, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuvo, sentía que algo iba a pasar pronto

\- Otra vez, te emborrachaste y te quedaste dormida, Matsumoto

Esa voz la hizo sobresaltarse de su lugar

\- Ay, capitán no haga eso, casi me mata de un susto

\- No es mi culpa que siempre vienes aquí a dormir después de tus borracheras

\- Mo, capitán no sea malo, usted también debería acompañarme para que me cuenta sobre sus pensamientos sobre Karin-chan

Rangiku vio que Toshiro, ignorándola se sentó en su escritorio con la mirada baja, impidiéndole ver su rostro

\- Eh, capitán, ¿pasa algo?

\- Callate, Matsumoto. Tenemos papeleo por hacer, muy pronto tendré una reunión de capitanes

\- Pero taicho, aun no me dijo que le pasa

\- Dije que no es nada

Bien, plan B

Rangiku se dirigió hacia la ventana de la oficina, la abrió, mientras que Toshiro la veía fijamente, ¿qué planeaba ahora su loca teniente?

\- EL CAPITAN HITSUGAYA TIENE UN FLECHAZO A LA HERMANITA DE ICHIGO KUROSAKI, KARIN KUROSAKI

\- MATSUMOTO, CIERRA LA BOCA- le gritó el albino jalándole del brazo a su teniente con las mejillas rojas

\- Y QUIERE ACABAR CON SU HERMOSA Y SEXY TENIENTE

\- ESTA BIEN, TE DIRÉ PERO CALLATE

\- Bien, cuentemelo – Rangiku ya estaba sentada en el sofá dándole unas palmaditas a su lado para que su capitán se siente

\- Bien, la verdad es que… yo tuve un sueño, se trata sobre Karin, ella estaba palida, tenia un vestido blanco y lo que me impacto es que en su cuello, tenía una cadena que la ataba, ella gritaba y forcejeaba, me dio miedo, tengo un mal presentimiento

¿Cadena en el cuello?, era lo mismo que soñó ella

\- ¿Qué cree que signifique, capitán?

\- No lo sé, pero no es nada bueno. Si o si debemos rescatar a Karin de las manos de Kiyoshi Himura

\- Apuesto a que todo quedé resuelto, lo único que quiere hacer es hacer cosas sucias con Karin-chan- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

\- Callate Matsumoto

\- **Pero si es verdad amo, escucho sus pensamientos y creeme que no son nada inocentes**

\- _Hyorinmaru_

Lo que le faltaba que su teniente y su zampakuto hayan unido fuerzas para hacerlo avergonzar, ¿esto podría ser peor?

\- SHIRO-CHAN

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Hinamori?

\- Me alegro que por fin, hayas crecido- abrazandolo- todo el escuadrón habla sobre tu amor sobre la hermanita de Kurosaki

\- QUE

\- Y no solo eso, empezaron a pasarle la voz a todo el Gotei

Una Rangiku, intentó salir disimuladamente de la oficina, aunque no logró su objeto

\- MATSUMOTOOOOOOO


	13. Chapter 13

Nota – conversación

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

_Nota – pensamientos_

**_Nota – narración de un personaje_**

\- - Demos inicio a esta reunión – habló el Capitan Comandante – El motivo de esta reunión es para enviar a un grupo de shinigamis que averiguen el lugar donde se esconde Kiyoshi Himura

\- - Capitan Comandante, me ofrezco para enviar a los mejores de mi escuadrón para encargarles esta tarea

\- - Creo que el escuadrón de la capitana Soi-fong es el más adecuado para encargarles está tarea – dijo Mayuri – Y cuando los encuentren me gustaría hacerles unos cuantos análisis a los hermanos Himura, en especial a la chica – dijo refiriéndose a Karin

Al oír eso, Ichigo, que estaba incluido en la reunión, y Toshiro fruncieron el ceño

\- - ¡Oye, ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo a mi hermana o te cortaré los brazos para que así no puedas hacer más de tus locuras! – gritó Ichigo

\- -HHmm

\- -Yo también creo que el escuadrón dos es el más indicado para esta tarea – dijo Byakuya

Todos los capitanes asintieron con la cabeza, pero nadie se dio cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados. La imagen de la reunión se veía a través de un espejo con bordes dorados, colgado en la pared de una habitación oscura, donde ahí estaba Kiyoshi Himura, junto a Hisana, Gin y Yuma, quienes estaban detrás de Kiyoshi viendo lo mismo que él. Para suerte de Kiyoshi, la imagen mostraba a Rukia y Byakuya, quienes estaban de espalda y no se podían ver sus rostros

\- - Así que el escuadrón 2, se encargará de hallar nuestro escondite – sonrió – muy bien

Giró para ver a los tres

\- -Yuma, tú te infiltraras en el escuadrón 2, sacaras información de todo lo que saben para eso tendrás que hacerte pasar por uno de los miembros del escuadrón 2 y por otro lado, ya sabes lo que también tienes que traer – Yuma sabiendo a lo que se refería, asintió con la cabeza y Gin y Hisana se quedaron confundidos, ¿de que hablaban?. Kiyoshi volteó a verlos – Hisana tú te encargaras de secuestrar a un miembro del escuadrón para que Yuma tome su lugar, mantenlo cautivo hasta que Yuma termine su parte. En cuanto a ti Gin, quiero que vigiles los alrededores de la Sociedad de Almas para que todo valla de acuerdo al plan.

\- -Pero, ¿cómo hará Yuma para engañarlos?

En eso, alguien tocó la puerta

\- - Adelante – dijo Kiyoshi

\- - Kiyoshi-sama - vieron que era Akiyama y traía algunas cosas con él

\- - ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Gin, y Hisana también tenía esa duda, ya que aun no los presentaban

\- - Él es Akiyama Harada, él tiene la respuesta a tu pregunta, Hisana – dijo Kiyoshi

\- - Aquí tienes – dándole un frasco delgado transparente a Yuma con un líquido lila por dentro – solo necesitas ponerle unas muestras de cabello y funcionarán – volteó a ver a Kiyoshi – Kiyoshi-sama con todo respeto a usted, creí que tal vez esto también les sirva de algo si algo sale mal – sacó de si kimono dos bolsas pequeñas de tela del tamaño de un puño

\- - Daselas – dijo Kiyoshi refiriéndose a Gin y Hisana

Akiyama les dio a cada uno las bolsas, y Gin abrió las suya para ver que era

\- - Semillas – dijo Hisana confundida al ver lo que contenía la bolsa de Gin, abrió la suya y tenía lo mismo

\- - Como sabrán mi nombre es Akiyama Harada, y no son cualquier semillas, están alteradas, verán los resultados si se aseguran que caigan en el suelo y les de la luz del día

Gin miró a Akiyama con desconfianza, pero Akiyama no dejaba de mostrar su cara seria, sin ninguna expresión en su cara

\- - _¿Qué le pasa a este niño?_ – se preguntó Gin –_ pero veo que es como nosotros_

\- - Gracias por tu colaboración Akiyama, veo que eres un niño muy listo. Por cierto, tienes que prepararte, es hora de entrenarte a ti y a Akira. Yuma, ¿puedes…- fue interrumpido por Akiyama

\- - No hace falta, conozco el camino Kiyoshi-sama. Bueno, sin más me retiro – dijo Akiyama inclinando la cabeza y se fue

\- - Es raro – dijo Gin

\- - _Lo dice él que lo es – _pensó Hisana

\- - ¿Qué estas pensando, Hisana?

Hisana se sobresaltó al oír a Gin

\- - N- nada – dijo Hisana intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

\- - Seguro piensas en nuestra pelea, si Himura-sama no hubiese intervenido, ya te habría ganado

\- - No te hagas ilusiones, Gin – dándole una mirada seria al mencionado

\- - Tienen unos minutos para alistarse, Yuma abrirá el portal

\- - Si Himura-sama – dijo Yuma haciendo una reverencia – Lo que me recuerda, usen esto – dándoles a ambos dos mascaras blancas con un círculo rojo en la frente y dos franjas lilas en los dos lados de la cara

\- - ¿Para qué es esto? – preguntó Hisana, tomando la suya

\- - Es necesario, Himura-sama no quiere que revelen sus rostros. Los espero listos – dijo para luego retirarse

\- - Bueno, me gusta el diseño – dijo Hisana

Gin, simplemente, se quedó mirando su máscara, diría que este asunto sobre destruir la Sociedad de Almas sería algo interesante

Kiyoshi caminó por el pasillo, hasta que por uno esquina se encontró con Karin, quien también lo miró

\- - Karin

\- - Kiyoshinii-sama te estaba buscando, ¿Cuándo comenzaremos el plan?

\- - Está en proceso, Yuma se infiltrará a la Sociedad de Almas estará acompañado

\- - ¿Te refieres a Gin Ichimaru y Hisana Kuchiki?

\- - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- - Yuma

Eso le respondió a su pregunta

\- - ¿Crees que Yuma estará bien?

\- - Confio en él – dijo sonriendo

\- - Ah justo quería hablarte, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

\- - Por el momento no, ahora mismo tengo que entrenar a los nuevos shinigamis – dijo refiriéndose a Akira y Akiyama

\- - Ya veo, por cierto, ¿mandaste a Yuma para que también traiga eso, verdad?

\- - Exacto

\- - Esta bien, no te quitaré más tiempo, pero si tienes algo que decirme, quisiera que tengas confianza en mi para que me lo cuentes

\- - Lo tendré en mente – mostrándole una sonrisa a Karin

Karin se fue y Kiyoshi la vio irse

\- - Se que estas ahí Yuma, puedes salir

\- - Aun no le dice sobre su otra zampakuto

\- - No, todavía no es momento, pero no me esperaba desde que use el canto de la reencarnación nacería otra zampakuto, pero pude sellarla

\- - ¿Cuándo se lo dira?

\- - En el momento en el que tenga que decírselo

Sin más se fue


	14. Chapter 14

Nota – conversación

_Nota – pensamientos_

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota – narración de un personaje_**

Un grupo de 8 shinigamis con trajes ninjas del escuadrón 2 estaban caminando por el Gotei en dirección a su escuadrón, cuando el último del grupo vio algo que se movia detrás de uno de los edificios, ante la curiosidad, dejó el grupo y empezó a seguir a esa "cosa" que parecía tener algo de pelo, es pequeño y huía de él en 4 patas. Lo siguió hasta el bosque, donde vio que se detuvo en un claro y volteó a verlo mostrando la lengua y agitando su cola. De pronto, no pudo pensar más ya que sintió un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente y el causante del golpe poseía ojos ambar, que se dirigieron a la "cosa peluda"

\- Bien hecho, chico – al oír eso, la "cosa" que resultó ser un chihuahua, corrió hacia su amo para que le dé mimos

\- Nada mal, pero era necesario traer a estas bestias, Tsukino-san – dijo un sujeto de cabello plateado con una máscara que salía detrás de unos arbustos

\- ¿Acaso dijiste bestias? – dijo el tal Tsukino que era Yuma, con un aura oscura a su alrededor, aun sosteniendo al chihuahua

\- Mide tus palabras, Gin – dijo una voz femenina que también tenia puesto una máscara, salía desde los arboles

\- Si hablo enserio, tenias que traerlos – dijo Gin dirigiendo su mirada a los arbustos, que de ahí salieron más perros, quienes le gruñeron a Gin por ofenderlos

El chihuahua que estaba en los brazos de Yuma, saltó corriendo hacia Gin ladrándole frenéticamente mientras le mordía la basta de su pantalón ninja

\- Deberías atarlos con correa – dijo Gin alzando al chihuahuana desde su cuello, mientras este se removia intentando morderle la cara a Gin

\- No los llames así – dijo Yuma arrebatándole al chihuahua – tranquilo, solo les tiene envidia – les dijo a sus perros

\- Suficiente, no perdamos el tiempo

\- Hisana tiene razón – dijo Yuma acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente, con sus garras rasgó parte de las puntas de su cabello y los metió al frasco que tenía

\- ¿Enserio funcionará?

\- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo – dijo Yuma llevándose el frasco a la boca para tomárselo

Gin y Hisana vieron que el cuerpo de Yuma empezaba a cambiar, el kimono que tenía fue reemplazado por un uniforme ninja del escuadrón 2, su piel se bronceó un poco, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y su cabello se volvió guinda

\- Increíble – dijo Hisana

\- Recuerden su parte, debo ir con los del escuadrón 2 ahora mismo, oí que ya acababan de terminar la reunión de capitanes

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿puedes ver el futuro? – preguntó dudosa Hisana

\- O… tienes un buen oído – dijo Gin mirando a Yuma

\- No perdamos tiempo – dijo Yuma desviando el tema

\- De acuerdo, luego nos vemos – dijo Gin usando shumpo para vigilar la zona

\- Yo me encargo – dijo Hisana cargando el cuerpo inconsciente del shinigami del escuadrón 2, también usando shumpo para irse

Yuma, al ver que se fueron, dirigió su mirada a sus perros

\- Ustedes quédense en el bosque, los llamaré si es necesario y en caso de que alguien los ve, ya saben que hacer – ordenó Yuma a sus perros para luego irse

Ya en el escuadrón, Yuma vio que todos se reunian en el patio de entrenamiento, él hizo lo mismo y vio que en frente de todos estaba la capitana Soi-fong junto a su teniente

\- Escuchen bien, porque solo repetiré una vez, el Comandante General eligió a nuestro escuadrón para hacernos cargo de la búsqueda de Kiyoshi Himura – dijo con voz seria

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

\- Himura

\- ¿Acaso ese clan no se extinguió hace mucho tiempo?

\- Debe haber sobrevivientes

Los murmullos siguieron hasta que la capitana Soi-fong habló

\- Silencio, solo los mejores participaran en este caso, deben demostrar su potencial para que este orgullosa de ustedes, cosa que aun no lo estoy, ¡Todos contra mi!¡Quiero ver cuanto han mejorado en su entrenamiento, solo espero que no me avergüencen!¡A sus posiciones!

\- ¡Si, comandante! – dijeron todos al igual que Yuma

Todos se pusieron en posición mientras Soi-fong se quitaba su haori de capitana y Omaeda se alejaba del lugar donde podría no podría salir ileso. Yuma dirigió su mirada al costado del dojo donde vio a una persona con el cabello morado, que será espectadora del combate

\- _Veamos capitana Soi-fong, quiero ver como te sentiras si te derrotó delante de los ojos de tu ídolo –_ pensó Yuma dándose se cuenta que nadie se percató de la presencia de la diosa del shumpo

Todos los del escuadrón, excepto Yuma se abalanzaron hacia Soi-fong, quien golpeaba y contratacaba a sus subordinados, esquivando sus ataques, dejándolos a casi todos en el suelo

\- ¡Me dan vergüenza!¡No han entrenado nada!

\- Usted es la mejor, Soi-fong-sama – exclamó su teniente

\- ¡Callate, Omaeda!

Pero Soi-fong se dio cuenta que hay uno en pie que no se ha movido de su lugar (Aclaración: Yuma tiene puesta esa mascara ninja al igual que todo el escuadrón)

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!¡¿No vas a atacar?!

\- Si Soi-fong-sama

Yuma se puso en posición pero no se movió de su lugar

\- ¡Si no vas a atacar, yo lo haré!

Usando shumpo, se puso frente a Yuma para darle un golpe en la cara, pero no se espero que su oponente llegó a tomarla del brazo para usarlo como impulso para saltar y caer detrás de ella, ella barrió con su pie el suelo para derribarlo pero Yuma la bloqueó con su mismo pie. Ambos se miraron de forma retoramente, Soi-fong intentó golpearle en algún punto de su torso, lo cual Yuma se encarga de bloquear

\- _No me dejaré vencer por un novato – _pensó Soi-fong con determinación

Ambos se agarraron de los hombros con fuerza, ella intentó darle un rodillazo en el abdomen, pero Yuma se hizo a un lado aprovechando para empujarla y hacerla caer al suelo. Al ver que se iba a dirigir al suelo, uso sus manos para impulsarse desde el piso para hacer una voltereta y volver a caer de pie

\- Bien, pongámonos serios – dijo Soi-fong

Esta vez ambos empezaron a aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques, ella usando shumpo y él usa sus propias habilidades, bloqueando y contratacando e intercambiando golpes. Ella al ver una abertura, aprovechó para encestarle un golpe en el hombro, pero Yuma llegó a bloquearlo con la palma de su mano

\- _¿Qué clase de entrenamiento hace este tipo?_

Distraida en sus pensamientos, Yuma empujó ambos brazos para darle un golpe en su brazo, Soi-fon fácilmente lo iba a bloquear, pero no se dio cuenta que en un flash cambio la dirección de su golpe hacia su pierna en un punto débil.

Soi fong gritó cayendo de rodillas, mientras Yuma de un salto se alejaba viéndola a ella, ella lo miró con furia, nadie de su escuadrón había podido darle un golpe, cuando intentó pararse, el dolor le ganó y otra vez volvió a caer de rodillas sosteniendo la zona afectada.

\- Suficiente – hizo aparición la diosa del shumpo Yoruichi, acercándose a Soi-fong - ¿estas bien, Soi-fong?

\- Yoruichi-sama

Yoruichi, sin importarle en público, cargó al estilo nupcial

\- El entrenamiento terminó, todos tomen un descanso – dijo Yoruichi – Te llevaré al escuadrón 4°, Soi-fong

\- Si Yoruichi-sama – dijo Soi fong sonrojada sin importarle la lesión

Yoruichi, antes de irse, le dirigió una mirada al contrincante de Soi fong

\- _Hay algo raro en ese chico_ – pensó para luego irse

\- Es hora de seguir con la siguiente fase – dijo Yuma

Mientras en otra parte del Gotei, un peliplateado saltaba de tejado en tejado, asegurándose que nadie lo viera

\- Por lo menos, no hay nada que pueda perjudicar el plan – se dijo a si mismo

Cerca de donde estaba Gin, estaban caminando Rangiku y Hinamori

\- Puedes creerlo, Rangiku-san. Kira fue tan romántico – dijo Hinamori sonrojada

\- Al parecer, las cosas van bien entre Kira y tú, Hinamori – dijo Rangiku, para luego agachar un poco la cabeza

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rangiku-san?... ¿Aun piensas en… Ichimaru-san?

\- Ja, es que es increíble, ha pasado tiempo desde su muerte y yo ya debi haberlo superado

Hinamori decidió ya no tocar el tema, porque sabia lo doloroso que era para Rangiku.

En cambio, Rangiku dirigió su mirada al cielo, aun pensando en Gin y ese sueño que tuvo, parecía tan real como si… como si.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al ver una silueta dándole la espalda desde uno de los tejados; ese cabello, esa postura.

_Rangiku_

\- Gin – susurró Rangiku


	15. Chapter 15

Nota – conversación

_Nota – pensamientos_

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota – narración de un personaje_**

Rangiku se le vinieron los recuerdos que pasó al lado de Gin, desde que se conocieron hasta que el le dijo que se convertiría en shinigami, luego los recuerdos sobre como traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas y se fue con Aizen para que al final Gin lo traicioné y acabó siendo asesinado a manos de ese hombre, la imagen de Gin tendido en los escombros y con sus ultimas respiraciones no la dejaron tranquila, se supone que estaba muerto pero ahora, ¿acaso sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma?. Apenas parpadeo él ya no estaba.

Ante la desesperación, saltó, ignorando el llamado de Hinamori, se quedó parada donde se supone que lo había visto, pero no estaba, mirando los alrededores, no había rastro de él

\- _No entiendo, yo lo vi – _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hinamori, quien se puso a su lado preocupada

\- ¿Pasa algo, Rangiku-san?, estás palida

\- Yo…- se detuvo así misma, si le decía lo que vio, tal vez la tomaría por loca ¿y si lo que vio realmente era real?, entonces ella misma tomaría ese asunto en sus manos – no, no es nada Hinamori, solo que me parecio ver a mi capitán

\- Oh que raro, yo no lo vi – dijo apenada

\- Bueno, que tal si me sigues contando después que Kira te propuso matrimonio – dijo intentando desviar el tema

\- Ah, bueno a lo que iba, fue romántico cuando – mientras se iban, Rangiku vio por última vez el lugar donde lo vio. Por otro lado, un individuo de pelo plateado se encontraba debajo del techo pegado a la pared, donde hace unos momentos estaban las tenientes, se descuido por un momento, al no oir sus voces, salió de su escondite viendo a lo lejos las dos figuras, pero vio fijamente a la que más resaltaba su cabello rubio corto (Como ya saben en el manga, Rangiku tiene el cabello corto), llegó a oir su conversación, pero ¿por qué no le dijo a su compañera que lo vio?, por alguna razón, esa mujer se le hacia familiar. Mejor ya no perdia más el tiempo y seguía con su trabajo

Yuzu caminaba junto a Kazui y Ichika, con el objetivo de encontrar a Rangiku Matsumoto, hasta que se toparon con ella acompañada de una chica de cabello castaño y corto

\- ¡Oh Rangiku-san! – llamó Yuzu a la mencionada

\- Yuzu, que sorpresa encontrarlos, oh perdón ella es Hinamori Momo, la teniente del 5° escuadrón

\- Hinamori Momo – susurró Yuzu recordando la conversación que tuvo con ambos niños – Un gusto, soy Yuzu Kurosaki y él es mi sobrino Kazui – dijo presentándose a ella y a su sobrina

\- Un gusto en conocerte, ¿eres hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki?

Yuzu asintió con la cabeza

\- Un gusto y lamento le de… tu hermana – le dijo Hinamori con un tono triste

\- Lo se, pero la vamos a salvar – dijo con determinación

\- Obviamente lo haremos – dijo Rangiku sonriendo

\- Bueno, a lo que íbamos – cortando su conversación Ichika – justo le estábamos buscando Rangiku-san

\- A mi, necesitan un consejo de belleza – dijo Rangiku ilusionada

\- Para nada – exclamó Ichika viéndola con cara de horror – simplemente queríamos preguntarle algo

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- ¿Su capitán sigue enamorado de mi tía? – preguntó Kazui

\- Pues claro que lo esta, ya que Karin-chan será mi futura sue- cuñada, iba a decir cuñada, se casará con mi capitán y me darán nie- ¡sobrinos! Iba a decir sobrinos

\- _Está loca –_ pensaron ambos niños

\- Yo creí que estaba enamorado de ella – dijo Ichika señalando a Hinamori

\- Claro que no, yo nada más veo a Shiro-chan como un hermano menor, él solo estaba confundido en sus sentimientos, además- sonrojada- yo ya estoy comprometida – dijo mostrándoles un anillo en su dedo medio

\- Oh felicidades Momo-san – dijo Yuzu

\- Solo llamame Momo, no hace falta la formalidad – dijo sonriendo

Así comenzará una nueva amistad

En el bosque de la Sociedad de Almas, justo en una cueva, se encontraba Hisana, su trabajo era vigilar a la víctima, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió, ojala recordará lo que era ella, cuando todo terminé no sabe si seguir a Kiyoshi o irse, como él les prometió libertad cuando terminaran su plan. Algo le decía que tendrá que pasar por varios obstáculos

\- Ojala esto terminé pronto – suspiró Hisana

Ella se sacó la máscara que tenía para arreglar su flequillo que tapaba su ojo, pero no se dio cuenta que la persona, quien vigilaba abrió levemente los ojos, apenas consciente llegando a ver el rostro de Hisana, a la mente le venía a la capitana Kuchiki, para luego quedar inconsciente

En la noche, en la oficina del escuadrón 1° Yuma, con su nueva apariencia, estaba revisando varios papeles que tenía el contenido de presupuestos, nuevos miembros, academia, etc., siguió revisando hasta que en uno de los cajones encontró un pergamino viejo, lo saco y desenrrolló para leer su contenido:

_El que lea esto, va dirigido a mi sucesor cuando me vaya debe ser que hay un problema mucho mayor al que nos enfrentaremos, mucho más peligroso que el ex capitán Aizen, nunca quise tomar la decisión de exterminar el clan Himura pero tuve que obedecer a la Central 46, que me dijeron que era por la seguridad del Gotei, incluyendo el Mundo Humano, debe saber el que lee esto que se visión esta muy pronto a cumplirse, se alzará de las llamas un ser peligroso que ocasionaría destrucción y caos en nuestros mundos. A lo que enfrentarán será más difícil que cualquier otra guerra que hayamos tenido. El shinigami del infierno se alzará sobre nosotros_

_Atte. Yamamoto Taicho_

\- ¿Shinigami del infierno? – dijo Yuma confundido, no sabe a que se referia, pero no era excusa suficiente de lo que hayan hecho deben recibir su castigo

\- Ustedes destruyeron mi hogar, mi familia, ahora les toca a ustedes sentir el mismo dolor que nosotros sufrimos – susurró Yuma con rencor

Se oía pasos de afuera, Yuma arregló todo como lo había encontrado en un tiempo record para luego salir por la ventana

\- Capitan, en vez de estar bebiendo, debería cumplir su responsabilidad como Comandante – reclamó una Nanao furiosa entrando a la oficina junto a su capitán

\- No seas mala Nanao-chan, es mucho trabajo – dijo Kyoraku para luego tirarse en su silla

Toshiro daba un paseo por el Gotei, saltando en techo en techo hasta que en el camino vio a otro saltando también en techo en techo, vio que portaba el uniforme del escuadrón 2°, le parecía raro, ya que a estas horas ellos deberían estar en su dojo. Decidió ignorar este hecho para mirar el cielo oscuro, pero no tan oscuro como los ojos de Karin, esos que te hacen perder la noción del tiempo.

\- Karin, quisiera volver a verte. Te recuperaré, sin importar lo que pase

En Hueco Mundo desde el balcón, Karin miraba la luna llena, muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza, Yuma, Hisana y Gin fueron a infiltrarse a la Sociedad de Almas, su hermano estaba entrenando a los nuevos, y ella no sabía que hacer, de pronto se le vino la imagen de Toshiro

\- Tsch, maldito shinigami capitán, ¿por qué siempre apareces en mi mente? – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza –_ pero debo admitir que a pesar de ser más bajo que yo, es muy guapo- _ esta vez no pudo evitar golpear su cabeza con el barandal - _ ¿qué me pasa?, es mi enemigo. Tengo… tengo que aniquilarlo, seguro así ya no sentiré esa sensación – _pensó llevándose la mano al pecho


	16. Chapter 16

Nota – conversación

_Nota – pensamientos_

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota – narración de un personaje_**

En la Sociedad de Almas, eran horas de la madrugada y el cielo seguía oscuro.

En el escuadrón 2°, Yuma salía de su habitación, silenciosamente, asegurándose que todos sigan durmiendo. Al salir del escuadrón, del uniforme que tenía sacó su reloj de bolsillo daban las 4:30 a.m.

\- _Es la hora_

Guardando su reloj, saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar cerca del escuadrón 11°, esperando unos minutos, una figura apareció detrás de él

\- Un minuto tarde, Ichimaru – dijo con voz seria

\- Perdone, tuve que asegurarme que nadie me viera

\- Ya sabes que hay que hacer, te lo encargo – dijo Yuma para luego tomar otra dirección, pero la voz de Gin lo interrumpio

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que traer?

\- Pronto lo sabras

Gin vio a Yuma, aun con su nueva apariencia, irse; sin más sigilosamente entró al escuadrón 11°, cerca podía oir fuertes ronquidos

\- Que ruidosos son – susurro Gin

Se acercó a un dojo al azar para luego agacharse y recitar el canto de un kido que salio de su mano en dirección a las cortinas de una ventana abierta

\- Que descuidados son – dijo Gin para si mismo

Caminó al siguiente dojo, para hacer lo mismo con el primero. Mientras que en el primer dojo que incendió Gin, dentro estaba Ikkaku y Yumichika, sus habitaciones estaban al lado del otro.

Ikkaku estaba desparramado en su futón roncando

\- Que huele tan bien zzzz – dijo Ikkaku aun dormido

De pronto, la temperatura cambió

\- Zzzz que calor de los mil demonios – habló Ikkaku hasta abrir los ojos y ver humo y fuego

\- FUEGOOOOOOO

\- ¡A dormir Ikkaku, interrumpes mi sueño de belleza! – gruñó Yumichika desde la otra habitación

Ikkaku salió corriendo de su habitación para entrar de golpe en la de Yumichika.

\- ¡Despierta imbécil, el dojo se quema! – gritó Ikkaku para luego de un tirón jalar del futón y dejar que Yumichika caiga al suelo de cara

\- ¡¿Cómo te atre- su frase se cortó al ver fuego – FFUEGOOO, VA QUEMAR MI HERMOSA PIEL, SACAME DE AQUÍ, SACAME – gritó para luego saltar sobre Ikkaku y tirar de su cabeza

\- ¡BAJATE DE MI, IDIOTA! – gritó corriendo hacia la salida

Apenas salieron, Ikkaku se detuvo de golpe para luego que Yumichika se vaya para adelante y su cara visite otra vez el suelo.

Todos oyeron los gritos de los dos, otro simplemente olieron el olor del humo; todos los shinigamis se acercaba al escuadrón 11° para apagar el incendio, incluso los capitanes e Ichigo y sus amigos

\- ¡Ikkaku, Yumichika!, ¿Estan bien? – dijo Ichigo corriendo hacia ellos

\- ¡¿CREES QUE ESTOY BIEN?! MIRA MI HERMOSO CABELLO ES UN DESASTRE, UN POCO MÁS Y MI PIEL CASI NO VIVE PARA CONTARLO, CUANDO ENCUENTRE AL DESGRACIADO QUE OCASIONO ESTO, LO MATARÉ

Casi todos se sorprendieron al oir gritar a Yumichika, si que le importa mucho su apariencia

Un poco lejos del lugar, Hinamori y Kira también iban en dirección al escuadrón 11°, hasta que Kira se detuvo de golpe

\- ¿Qué sucede Kira? – preguntó Hinamori

\- No te parece raro, todos están dirigiéndose a un mismo lugar

\- Bueno…

\- Hinamori, esto parece una distracción

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Yo también lo hice una vez – dijo Kira cabizbajo al recordar como distrayó a Toshiro y a Rangiku, fue un idiota

\- Kira eso ya paso – dijo Hinamori poniendo una mano en su hombro

Kira le sonrio, pero volvió a ponerse serio

\- Bueno lo importante es que ya conozco esa estrategia, parece que nos quiere alejar del lugar donde el enemigo realmente irá – dijo Kira para luego pensar un poco la situación

Conocia bien el Gotei, si su mente no lo engañaba el escuadrón 11° quedaba en un extremo del Gotei, entonces su enemigo estará en el otro extremo, esperen, ¿acaso ahí no se ubicaba…?

\- Ve con los demás, Hinamori. Yo iré a ver si mis sospechas son ciertas – dijo Kira pero antes que se vaya Hinamori lo detuvo

\- No, yo iré contigo Kira

\- Hinamori, puede ser peligroso

\- Eso mismo, no quiero perderte, por favor, llévame contigo – suplico Hinamori

\- Esta bien – dijo Kira – pero si la situación se pone seria, quiero que corras

Hinamori, simplemente asintió, pero ella no iba a dejarlo

\- Vamos

Ambos usaron shumpo para llegar al otro extremo del Gotei, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de, lo que parecía, un barrio, pero todas las casas estaban medias destrozadas, otras aun en pie

\- Nunca vi esta parte del Gotei – dijo Hinamori

\- Aquí fue donde vivía el Clan Himura

\- ¿Himura?

\- Cuando fuimos al Mundo Humano, fue para intentar detener a Kiyoshi Himura, el hijo del líder del clan

\- Oh ahora recuerdo, oí que él fue al Mundo Humano para recuperar a su hermana, se refería a la hermanita de Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki…, aunque ella siempre tuvo sangre Himura, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué razón quieren vengarse de la Sociedad de Almas?

\- Hubo un tiempo, en el que este clan nos ayudaba en las guerras, ya que tenían técnicas misteriosas pero a la vez, muy peligrosas, se dice que el mismo excapitan Yamamoto dio la orden de eliminarlos

\- ¿Por qué ordenaria algo tan horrible? – preguntó horrorizada Hinamori, al pensar que también mataran a mujeres y a niños inocente

\- Por dos razones, la primera es que ellos tienen la capacidad de controlar el fuego del infierno, a ellos no les afecta eso, varios dicen que son un peligro para la Sociedad de Almas poseyendo esa habilidad

\- ¿Y la segunda? – preguntó Hinamori viendo suspirar a Kira

\- La segunda es que Yamamoto-taicho tenía miedo de que naciera el shinigami del infierno

\- ¿El shinigami del infierno?

\- Veras, como aun no estas enterada, la verdad es que en la reunión de capitanes, el capitán Comandante Kyoraku explicó que la razón por la cual el excapitan Yamamoto dio la orden de exterminar al clan Himura es que fue la misma Central 46 que lo obligó, Yamamoto-taicho tuvo una visión que el shinigami del infierno nacería entre los Himura y causaría un gran caos no solo en la Sociedad de Almas, sino también el Mundo de los Vivos, él les contó esto a la Central 46 y ellos dijeron que exterminarlos, era la mejor solución

\- Pues a mi, me parece una horrible solución – opinó Hinamori

\- Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero lo hecho, hecho esta; ya no podemos cambiar el pasado – dijo Kira hasta que, rápidamente, agarró la muñeca de Hinamori para jalarla y esconderse detrás de unos escombros

\- Kira, ¿qué- Hinamori fue interrumpida por Kira, quien le tapo la boca

\- Sssssshhhh alguien se acerca – avisó Kira para asomarse un poco y ver a un individuo con el uniforme del escuadrón 2°

\- Kira, solo es- otra vez fue interrumpida

\- Sshh no te parece raro – susurro Kira

Vieron que el individuo se acercó a la entrada e inspeccionó el lugar

\- Mi hogar – susurró el sujeto

Lo vieron adentrarse al lugar y ellos lo siguieron, sigilosamente. Vieron que se dirigía a una casa que era más grande que las demás e ingresaba, ellos lo siguieron hasta que lo vieron quedarse parado en el centro del patio del lugar. Mientras que Yuma, se le venía a la mente el recuerdo de un hombre parecido a Kiyoshi cargango a un niño de cabello plateado y ojos ambar, con apariencia de 4 años.

_Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Yuma_

Esas fueron las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar.

Tener un hogar y con una familia unida

Satoru Himura le dio lo que siempre quiso, pero el Gotei se lo arrebó de una manera desastrosa

Apretando los puños, aun furioso, jamas perdonará a esos desgraciados de arrebatarlo su más preciado deseo

Sin más, alargó sus garras para comenzar a cavar el patio

Por otro lado, Kira y Hinamori vieron que este estaba cavando el patio como si pareciera que estaba desenterrando algo, hasta que después de unos minutos, lo vieron salir del gran hoyo que hizo y en sus manos llevaba una capsula en forma de cilindro

\- ¿Qué tiene en sus manos?

\- Parece una capsula, Hinamori

Cuando Yuma iba abrirlo, Hinamori, sin pensarlo, disparó un kido en dirección a la muñeca de Yuma, haciéndolo soltar la capsula y rodará a los pies de ellos.

\- Malditos shinigamis

Kira agarró la capsula dándosela a Hinamori y ponerla detrás de él

\- Quieto ahí, ¿qué ibas a hacer con eso? Identificate

Cuando vieron que iba a hablar, se sorprendieron al ver que su cabello empezó a volverse plateado, sus ojos cambiaron a ser ambar y su uniforme fue reemplazado por un kimono rojo, haori blanco con calzado blanco y sandalias de madera

\- Yo te reconozco, estabas al lado de Kiyoshi Himura – dijo Hinamori recordando los hechos en el Mundo Humano

\- Mas respeto a Himura-sama, maldito shinigami

\- ¡No le hables así! – dijo serio Kira

\- Realmente, me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo prisa. Les gustaría devolvérmelo – dijo Yuma refiriéndose a la capsula

\- No te lo entregaré – dijo con seguridad Hinamori

\- Bien, hagamos esto por las malas

Kira se puso en posición, ante cualquier ataque que venga. Vio que este lanzó un golpe al suelo y la tierra se puso a temblar como un terremoto, y desde su puño vieron que empezó abrirse una gran grieta en dirección a ellos. Rapidamente, saltaron a los tejados, Kira recitó un conjuro disparando estacas luminosas en dirección a Yuma, quien las esquivo fácilmente

\- Corre Hinamori – dijo Kira jalándola de la muñeca para reunirse con los demás y pedir ayuda

\- Kira, hay algo aquí dentro

Kira vio que Hinamori sacudia la capsula cerca de su oído

\- Hay que informar esto a los capita- CUIDADO – gritó para cargar a Hinamori en estilo nupcial esquivando la parte de un techo que destruyó el dojo donde estaban parados – se ve que está capsula es muy importante para él

\- Pues ahí que sacarlo – dijo Hinamori de un salto para volver a ponerse de pie e intentar abrirlo – está atorado la tapa

\- Luego lo hacemos, primero hay que huir

Casi estaban cerca de los demás, pero otra figura se interpuso en su camino

\- No iran a ninguna parte – dijo un sujeto que llevaba una mascara blanca con un círculo en la frente, tenía el cabello plateado y llevaba un uniforme ninja, la parte de arriba era color rojo y la de abajo era negro con sandalias ninja

\- Kira estamos rodeados – dijo Hinamori al ver también a Yuma detrás de ellos

\- Reina sobre los cielos, Hyorinmaru

Tanto Yuma como Gin esquivaron los proyectiles de hielo

\- ¡Shiro-chan!

\- Capitan Hitsugaya

\- ¿Estan bien ambos?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza

\- ¡Capitan!¡Hinamori!

\- Rangiku-san

Mientras Yuma que estaba al lado de Gin le susurro

\- Ve por Hisana

Gin asintió y uso shumpo, pero Rangiku al ver que el otro se iba

\- Matsumoto, quiero que… oe¡Matsumoto!

Rangiku, sin pensarlo, fue tras de mascara blanca

\- Gusto verlo otra vez, capitán Hitsugaya

\- No lo volveré a repetir, ¿dónde está Karin?

\- Eso no es asunto mío

Mientras que con Gin, saltando de tejado en tejado en dirección al bosque para avisarle a Hisana que pronto acabarían

\- ESPERA – esa voz la reconocia

Por alguna razón, se detuvo quedándose parado al borde de uno de los tejados del dojo y el individuo que lo seguía estaba a un metro detrás de él

\- Por favor, muéstrame tu rostro

Aquella petición lo sorprendió, ¿no lo iba a atacar?, que rara era

Vio que ella lentamente se acercaba a él, jamas se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran hermosos, salió de sus pensamientos al ver que ella llevó sus manos a su mascara, iba a detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida, quitándole la mascara.

Rangiku, al ver su rostro, se quedó en shock, no era un sueño, realmente está aquí, vivo. Dejó caer la mascara que tenia

\- Gin

Pero lo que escuchó, la dejó sorprendida

\- ¿Quién eres?


	17. Chapter 17

Nota – conversación

_Nota – pensamientos_

**Nota – conversación**

**_Nota – narración de un personaje (ya se que no lo utilizo mucho, pero ya que). _**No los aburro más y continuemos, perdón por la tardanza, necesitaba inspiración.

\- **¡Hisana, atenta! **

Gracias al aviso de su zampakuto, Hisana logró esquivar el golpe del prisionero, que despertó de su estado inconsciente. Ambos quedaron frente a frente

\- Te recomendaría que no hicieras nada, no me gustaría usar la fuerza contigo – dijo Hisana seria

El otro no le hizo caso y uso shumpo para atacarla, pero para suerte de Hisana, Kiyoshi era un gran maestro y ella se volvió una gran aprendiz, fácilmente podía defenderse del ataque del enemigo. En un descuido del sujeto del escuadrón 2°, Hisana le acertó una patada en la mandíbula, tirándolo en el centro de un claro.

\- Te lo advertí …, pero yo no decidiré tu fin….- levantó la mirada al frente – ellos lo harán

De los arbustos, la jauría de perros de Yuma salían, mostrando los colmillos, en dirección al herido

Hisana no podía explicar lo que sentía, realmente no quería hacer esto, pero no tenía opción, le debe lealtad a Kiyoshi Himura, entiende su razón de venganza, ella tampoco soportaría tal dolor de perder a su familia, si es que la tenía; ahora que lo piensa, ¿ella tiene familia?

Desvío su mirada al ver en dirección al Gotei 13, vio una hilera de humo, algo debe pasar allá

\- Iré a ver que pasa, hagan lo que quieran con él – dijo Hisana a los perros – atentos en todo momento, puede que los necesitemos

Sin más, uso shumpo para llegar más rápido

_¿Quién eres?¿Quién eres?¿Quién eres?_... Esto debería de ser una broma, debe serlo. Rangiku intenta comprender lo que pasa, lo tenía en frente, en carne y hueso, no parecía una ilusión, era real, ¿cómo es que está vivo? Ella misma lo vio morir, pero poco a poco lo está superando, según ella. Pero ahora, le pregunta quien era, que acaso se golpeó la cabeza

Gin vio que Rangiku quedó en estado de shock con solo ver su cara, que rara era, pero parecía que lo conocía, ¿él también la conocía?, pues se le hacia familiar…, ¡pero que le pasa!¡debería seguir con el plan! Deben acabar con esto rápido, pero ahora que sabe su identidad, debería matarla.

En un movimiento rápido, tenía la punta de su wabizashi apuntando en el cuello de Rangiku, quien se exaltó al casi sentir la punta de su arma, él parecía como si no supiera quien era ella, ¿acaso la mataría?, su mirada parece atravesar su alma, había una tensión entre ellos, ninguno de los dos movía un musculo

\- Gi-

\- GIN – una voz desconocida para Rangiku, se escuchaba cerca de ellos

Vio que Gin, dirigió su mirada a donde provenía esa voz, parecía reconocerla. Gin sabía que era Hisana, se estaba acercando, dirigió su mirada otra vez a Rangiku, sabía que debería matarla porque ya conoce su rostro, pero algo en su interior se removía, como si le dijera que no lo hago, por alguna razón, le dice que no acabe con la vida de esa mujer de ojos hermosos, su corazón parecía latir a mil kilómetros por hora, debía tomar una decisión rápido.

Rangiku lo ultimo que vio fue una luz salir de la punta de la wakizashi de Gin, antes de ver todo oscuro.

Hisana al llegar donde estaba Gin, vio que este estaba mirando a la nada

\- Gin – lo llamó (tiene puesto la mascara)

\- Creí que tardarías – dijo volteándose a verla

Ella vio que también, tenia su máscara puesta. Ambos escucharon una explosión a lo lejos.

\- Debemos ayudar a Yuma – dijo Hisana

\- Pues que esperamos

Hisana uso shumpo para irse; Gin echo un vistazo a un callejón cerca de donde estaba antes de seguir a Hisana.

En ese callejón, tendida en el suelo se encontraba una inconsciente Rangiku

\- Gin – susurro dormida

Mientras en otra parte, Yuma esquivaba un ataque de hielo que le pertenece a Toshiro, su mirada parece decir que lo quiere torturar con tal de que le diga donde se encuentra Karin, pero él no diría una palabra. Podía sentir que los capitanes se acercaban, debían apresurarse y cumplir su objetivo

Buscó con la mirada la capsula, y vio que la tenía Hinamori que parecía intentar abrirla, de un saltó aterrizó donde estaba ella, solo que no midió bien su fuerza al momento de aterrizar, lo que provocó que el tejado donde estaba se quebrara, apenas los sostiene a ambos.

\- Me vas entregar eso por la buenas o puedo hacerlo por las malas

\- Jamas lo haré – dijo ella preparando un kido

Yuma pisó demasiado el techo donde estaba lo cual, ocasiono que parte del tejado donde estaba Hinamori se desplomara al piso junto con ella, lo que ocasiono que soltará la capsula

Yuma saltó para atraparlo, pero alguien fue más rápido que él, y no era nadie más que la diosa de shumpo, Yoruichi

\- Por poco y lo logras – dijo mostrando una sonrisa

\- Pues yo me esperaba pelear contra ti

En un instante, Yoruichi casi no notó ese movimiento, ahora él lo tenía

\- Ja, pues no es de sorprender esas raras habilidades viniendo de tu especie

Los capitanes llegaron rodeando a Yoruichi y a Yuma, este último logró ver a Soi fong que tenía una venda en la pierna

\- Es fácil deducir la apariencia que tienes, sospeche de ti desde que tuviste ese enfrentamiento con Soi-fong, esa rapidez, las huellas de garras que encontré en la mansión Kuchiki, al igual que las marcas de la herida de Soi – fong, esa fuerza sobrenatural que mostraste, no me esperaba de eso de un … youkai (youkai: demonio)

Los capitanes se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo, incluso Yuma se quedó sorprendido, casi nadie logró deducir lo que es él

\- No se de que estas hablando

\- No intentes ocultarlo, además de esas orejas puntiagudas que ocultas con tu cabello

Yuma, al oír eso, removió su cabello, revelando sus orejas, tal como dijo Yoruichi, son puntiagudas. Ocultos, cerca donde estaban Yuma y los demás, se encontraban Gin y Hisana, sorprendidos al escuchar lo que es Yuma.

Ichigo, hizo acto presencia, caminó furioso hacia Yuma, tomándolo del cuello de su kimono, quien no se inmuto

\- Vas a hablar quieras o no

Yuma vio que iba a agarrar la capsula que tenía en su mano, pero él lo agarró de la muñeca.

\- Normalmente, no me dejo tocar con un shinigami

En un movimiento rápido, lanzó la capsula bien lejos en dirección al bosque, al mismo tiempo, que silbó bien fuerte

\- Capitan Kuchiki y capitana Soi-fong vallan por esa capsula – ordenó el capitán comandante

Ambos capitanes asintieron y emprendieron marcha

Gin y Hisana decidieron salir para ayudar a Yuma, pero Gin rápido se detuvo y tiró a Hisana devuelta a su escondite

\- Gin, ¿qué haces?

Gin simplemente le señaló con la mirada a un punto fijo, Hisana vio que estaba a punto de salir el sol y ella entendió lo que quiso decir

Ambos sacaron las bolsas que les dio Akiyama y sacaron unas cuantas semillas, no sabían que pasara pero mejor averiguarlo.

Salieron de su escondite y buscaron donde las lanzarían, según Akiyama debe ser un lugar donde les de el sol y estén en el suelo.

Rukia, quien había estado concentrada en Yuma, sintió la presencia de alguien más, se volteó y vio dos figuras

\- Oigan, ustedes

Antes de que Rukia congelara sus cuerpos, ambos llegaron a lanzar las semillas al suelo donde les daría el sol. Al ser congelados, no llegaron a verle la cara a Rukia.

Yuma vio que el sol salió y sonrio, lo cual Ichigo lo notó

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Todos sintieron que el piso comenzó a temblar, y de las semillas empezaron a emerger gigantes raíces y tallos que empezaron a crecer más y más

\- ¡¿Qué cojones es eso?! – exclamó Ichigo

Todos esquivaron las grandes raíces que empezaban a ocupar el área donde estaban, Yuma fue donde Gin y Hisana, tocó el hielo con sus manos, de ellas salió veneno que empezó a derretir el hielo

\- Vamonos – ordenó Yuma

Todos los shinigamis vieron con asombro las plantas gigantes que empezaron a emerger, vieron que empezó a florecer tres grandes flores purpuras, pero resulta que estas tienen boca

\- Son plantas carnívoras – dijo Uryu de otro lugar

El capitán Mayuri estaba emocionado, esto parecía un invento científico, debería tomar unas cuantas raíces. En cambio, Kempachi también emocionado, parece que iba a haber una gran pelea

De pronto, las plantas rugieron y empezaron a destruir todo a su paso

Todos esquivaron los ataques

Gin se acordó de algo… o alguien

\- Yuma, debemos separarnos

\- Parece buena idea, necesitamos confundirlos, tengan cuidado con esas plantas, al parecer Akiyama es un genio, demasiado

\- Jamas lo creí de él

Gin, sin esperar, emprendió camino donde dejó a Rangiku.

Mientras con Rangiku, ella despertó cuando sintió el temblor, cuando despertó no vio a Gin, y decidió buscarlo, pero en el camino vio esas enormes plantas, ¿que pasó mientras dormia?

Concentrada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que una raíz se dirigía a ella, creyó que la golpearía, pero de pronto sintió que el techo donde estaba parada se desmorono, haciendo que se cayera dentro del dojo que estaba medio destrozado, ¿Qué pasó?

Por un hoyo que había en la pared, llegó a ver a Gin con su mano extendida, ¿acaso él la salvo?

\- ¿Por qué la salve? – susurro Gin

Mientras que en una habitación oscura, un hombre veía lo que pasaba afuera a través de una computadora y vio la escena donde estaba Gin y Rangiku

\- Ya veo… eso lo explica – dijo el sujeto sonriendo, mientras tapaba su rostro con su abanico


	18. Chapter 18

Nota – conversación

_Nota – pensamientos_

**Nota – conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota – narración de un personaje_**

Byakuya y Soi-fong se dirigieron al bosque por órdenes de Kyoraku para encontrar esa capsula que lanzó Yuma. Por otro lado, Hisana se separó de su grupo para ir por la capsula antes que la encuentren los otros, solo espera que los perros de Yuma la hayan encontrado.

Mientras los dos capitanes se detuvieron al oír un sonido que provenía de unos arbustos, saliendo de este un dálmata que tenía la capsula en su hocico.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Soi-fong

\- Es un perro, hay montones en el Mundo de los Vivos, capitana Soi-fong

\- Ya se lo que es, lo que quiero saber es que como llegó aquí

Soi-fong se acercó al perro, intentando quitarle la capsula pero el dálmata se negaba a dársela

\- Maldito animal, dame eso

Soi-fong iba usar su fuerza bruta cuando Byakuya la detuvo

\- No hay que dañarlos, estas criaturas aún están vivas

Soi-fong iba a replicar pero calló al sentir que algo venía. Ambos capitanes se cubrieron con las mangas de su kimono al sentir una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Cuando dejaron de sentir el viento, a unos 3 metros en frente de ellos, vieron a la mujer quien acompañaba a Yuma, su traje ninja consistía unos pantalones negros ajustados, la parte de arriba era rojo y tenía calzado y sandalias ninjas negras y una máscara blanca con un círculo rojo en la frente.

El dálmata se iba a acercar a Hisana, pero vio que ella negó con la mirada.

\- Entregaselo a Yuma

Byakuya le pareció familiar esa voz, pero Soi-fong decidió hablar

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Soi-fong mirando fijamente a Hisana

\- Mi nombre no tiene ninguna importancia – le respondió Hisana

El dálmata se fue corriendo en busca de su amo, los capitanes iban a seguirlo pero Hisana les interfirió el paso

\- Lo siento, pero nosotros lo necesitamos

\- ¿Qué hay dentro de esa capsula? – preguntó Soi-fong

\- Ni yo misma lo sé

\- No voy a perder el tiempo con alguien como tu – le dijo Soi-fong

Soi-fong uso shumpo para atacar a Hisana, pero ella llegó a esquivarla justo a tiempo

\- _Valla, si que es buena en el shumpo, pero no me dejaré vencer fácilmente, veamos por los haoris blancos se ve claro que son capitanes, debo mantenerlos distraídos hasta que Gin y Yuma me den la señal de irnos – _pensó Hisana mientras sacaba su katana

\- _Al parecer va a atacar_ – pensó Soi-fong poniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento

Pero al ver que se quedaba de pie, nada más vio como alzaba su katana para arriba y dar como un corte horizontal a la nada, así pensó Soi- fong pero Byakuya tuvo un mal presentimiento

\- ¡Tenga cuidado, capitana Soi-fong! – exclamó Byakuya

Tal como lo presintió Byakuya, Hisana al mover su espada una gran ráfaga de viento horizontal se dirigió hacia ellos, ambos saltaron para esquivar el ataque, que terminó cortando varios árboles a la mitad.

\- Su zampakuto debe ser de viento – le dijo Byakuya a Soi-Fong

Soi-fong vio la cantidad de árboles cortados

\- Hay que tener cuidado con su viento, se ve que corta – dijo Soi-fong

Byakuya invoco a senbonzakura enviando sus petalos cortantes hacia Hisana, quien rápidamente invoco su shikai

\- Elevate, Kagura

Su katana se convirtió en una sombrilla grande de color lila tiene estampado flores de sakura en forma de espiral, la pestaña era de color negro y la parte de arriba tenía la punta de una lanza; con ella uso para cubrirse logrando protegerse del ataque de Byakuya, lo que sorprendió a ambos capitanes, casi nadie se salva de la técnica de Byakuya

\- _Yuma, Gin más vale que se den prisa_

De vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas, era un caos a causa de las plantas gigantes, algunos shinigamis por más ataque que le dieran en la cabeza de la planta se regeneraba.

\- Realmente necesitaré una muestra de esa planta – dijo Mayuri con una gran sonrisa

Mientras con Ichigo, lanzó el quinto ataque a la planta para que nuevamente se vuelva a regenerar

\- Ichigo, ya no sigas. Cualquier ataque que le lancemos se regenera – le dijo Rukia viendo a Ichigo que estaba jadeando

\- No voy a rendirme – le respondió Ichigo

\- Realmente eres idiota, Kurosaki

Ichigo y Rukia vieron a Uryu que apareció a su lado

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Uryu? – le preguntó Ichigo

\- En vez de usar esto – señalando la zampakuto de Ichigo – usa esto – dijo Uryu señalando su cabeza

\- No entiendo lo que dices, Uryu

\- Despues de todo, aunque esta planta tiene un tamaño enorme y se regenere, sigue siendo una planta, ¿recuerdas la clase de biología?

\- Lo cual sus notas eran terribles en esa materia – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa burlona

\- Ya ok, mis notas eran terribles y qué? Uryu, soy médico, no biólogo, ve al grano – respondió Ichigo harto de no entender nada

\- Aaaahhh se ve que piensas más con la espada que con pobre cerebro que tienes – dijo Uryu haciendo enfurecer a Ichigo – pero para ponértelo fácil, ¿qué pasa si cortas el tallo de una planta? – _y espero que respondas bien porque ya me iré haciendo la idea que la escuela no te sirvió para nada._

\- Pero que tontería es esa, eso cualquiera lo sabe que cuando se corta el tallo de una planta esta- Ichigo se interrumpió al entender la idea de Uryu – pues claro que idiota soy

\- Más de lo que ya eres – respondió Rukia

Ichigo vio a Renji con su bankai invocado, no perdió tiempo y lo llamó

\- ¡RENJI!

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES, ICHIGO?

\- ¡CORTA SU TALLO!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¡SU TALLO!

Por el fuerte sonido de los ataques, Renji no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que decía Ichigo, mientras este se estaba quedando sin voz por estar gritando tanto

\- SILENCIO – gritó Renji a los shinigamis que había a su alrededor, estos al oír a Renji detuvieron su ataque - ¡ahora si!, ¿qué decías Ichigo?

Ichigo estaba jadeando intentando recuperar el aire

\- Renji, tienes que cortar su tallo – dijo Rukia

\- Oh, así que ahí es donde debo darle, bien. Que buena idea, Rukia. Ves Ichigo, Rukia si tiene buenas ideas

Ichigo, estaba rojo de rabia, se había estado matando la garganta de tanto gritar y así le pagan. Iba a replicar, pero Uryu lo interrumpió

\- No te esfuerces, mira el lado bueno, al menos no eres del todo menzo

Eso no animó a Ichigo

Renji uso a Zabimaru para cortar la raíz de una de las plantas, al hacerlo esta empezó a chillar y cayó al suelo muerta. Todos al ver lo que hizo Renji, hicieron lo mismo con las otras dos.

Ikkaku uso su bankai para acabar con la segunda planta, mientras Yumichika no quería acercarse a las plantas con la excusa de que se puede ensuciar su cabello.

Chad uso el poder de su brazo para acabar con la tercera.

Yukio, quien estaba lejos del campo de batalla, mirando lo que ocurria

\- _Esto cada vez se complica más, espero que Karin este bien. Siento que habrá cosas peores que esas plantas, creo que nada más fueron peones._

Mientras un dálmata llegó al campo de batalla buscando a su amo, lo encontró derribando a otro shinigami. Yuma volteó y se encontró con el dálmata

\- Veo que recibiste mi señal, bien hecho – dijo Yuma mientras recibia la capsula

El fácilmente la abrió sacando de ésta un pergamino enrollado

\- Veo que tendré que volver a ese lugar, pero valdrá la pena.

Iba a guardarlo cuando otra mano agarró su muñeca

\- Ahora mismo, me vas a decir donde esta Karin

\- ¿Acaso nunca te cansas, Hitsugaya?

Yuzu, quien al ver que las plantas murieron, corrió al campo de batalla con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano pero antes de girar en una esquina, se encontró con Yuma y Toshiro, quienes forcejearon con otro. Ante el forcejeo, el colgante negro que tenía Yuma colgado en el cuello se salió a la vista. Yuzu, al ver el colgante, recordó el día en donde Kiyoshi secuestró a Karin, la lanzó a la piscina y uso ese colgante para sacar unas esferas celestes y se la dio a Yuma. Eso es

\- ¡Hitsugaya-kun!

Ambos chicos giraron a ver a Yuzu

\- ¡El colgante!¡el colgante negro!

Toshiro vio claramente el colgante negro que tenía Yuma

\- ¡Los recuerdos de Karin están ahí!

Al oír eso, Toshiro intentó tomarlo pero Yuma no lo dejo. Aprovecho para hacerle una llave a Toshiro

\- No entiendo porque sigues peleando, ella ya te olvido era lo que querías, no entiendo a ustedes, los shinigamis – Yuma le susurró en el oído

\- Cometí un error al decirle eso a Karin, estaba cegado, fui un idiota ese día, pero pienso enmendar mi error – dijo Toshiro librándose de la llave de Yuma.

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes. Himura-sama hizo lo correcto en quitarle sus recuerdos – mirando el medallón que tenía – el Mundo de los Vivos solo era un refugio para ella, todo lo que vivió allá era para que creciera feliz solo hasta que tenga la edad adecuada para unirse a nosotros. Los tres sufrimos, pero les devolveremos el mismo dolor que ustedes nos hicieron. Y Karin, no volverá a saber más de ti. La Karin que tu conociste ya no existe.

Ante lo último dicho, Toshiro abrió los ojos y con furia en su mirada saco rápidamente a Hyorinmaru, invocando al dragón de hielo lo lanzó en dirección a Yuma, quien se quedó en su misma posición recibiendo el impacto. Cuando se dispersó el humo, Yuma estaba con su kimono un poco rasgado en la parte de las mangas y tenía unos cuantos raspones en la cara.

\- Debo admitir que tu poder me sorprende, ¿te molesta que nos llevaramos a Karin?. Ella ya no es nada de ustedes

Yuma tuvo que mover un poco la cabeza para esquivar una flecha lo apuntaba, miró al causante o mejor dicho la causante. Yuzu tenía un arco similar al de Uryu, su mirada mostraba enojo, invocando otra flecha

\- ¡Dime donde está Karin o la próxima vez no fallaré! – exclamó Yuzu con determinación en su mirada

\- Hhmm no le tengo miedo a tu arco y flecha, agradece a Himura-sama sin él, tus poderes seguirían sellados, no pareces una persona lista para lo que se avecina

Yuzu disparó su flecha y Yuma dio dos pasos atrás pasando la flecha a sus narices, él llevó sus dedos a sus labios y silbó a su perro, quien pareció entender la orden de su amo y aulló. En el bosque, los perros oyeron el llamado y corrieron en busca de su amo. Hisana, que esquivaba un ataque de Soi-fong, oyó el aullido y sabía lo que significado

\- Mi trabajo por ahora terminó – dijo Hisana abriendo su sombrilla invocando una fuerte ventisca se fue volando

Byakuya y Soi-fong la persiguieron devuelta a la Sociedad de Almas. Por otro lado, Gin oyó el aullido y tuvo que reunirse con los demás.

De vuelta con Yuma, quien vio que Toshiro lo iba atacar otra vez, invocó sus ojos morados haciendo que Toshiro al verlo se quedó inmóvil.

\- _No puede ser otra vez esta técnica – _pensó Toshiro intentando librarse

\- ¡Hitsugaya-kun!

Yuma dirigió su mirada a Yuzu, pero ella rápidamente se tapó los ojos evitando mirarlo, porque ya sabía lo que pasaría

Yuma apenas logró esquivar el ataque de una espada, pero el atacante llegó a agarró el extremo del pergamino que tenía Yuma en su kimono, pero él, al ver sus intenciones, agarró el otro extremo para evitar que se lo llevará, pero tanto el atacante como Yuma no se dieron cuenta de las consecuencias, lo único que se oyó fue el papel romperse a la mitad.

Yuma quedó en estado de shock al ver que el pergamino se partió en dos

\- ¡¿Qué haz hecho, Kurosaki?! – exclamó Yuma intentando arrebatarle la otra mitad pero Ichigo no lo dejó, dando un salto hasta quedar a 3 metros de distancia de Yuma

\- Pues no pienso entregártelo, pagarás caro lo que hiciste. BANKAI – lanzó un ataque a Yuma

Pero una persona se puso delante de Yuma, abriendo su sombrilla los protegió del ataque de Ichigo

\- ¿Está usted bien, Yuma-san? – preguntó la figura

\- Jamas creí que lograrías el shikai

\- Kiyoshi-sama es un buen maestro

Yuma, al ver que su jauría se reunía, abrió un portal y silbó, los perros atravesaron el portal, pero falta alguien

\- ¿Dónde está Ichimaru?

\- Me buscaban – dijo Gin apareciendo detrás de ellos

\- Siempre llegas a último momento

\- Basta de charla, hay que irnos – dijo Hisana

\- No se los permitiré – dijo Ichigo apuntó de invocar otro ataque, pero Hisana fue rápida invocando una ráfaga de viento hacia Ichigo que apenas se cubrió, recibiendo varias cortes

\- Dense prisa, yo iré detrás de ustedes – exclamó Hisana

Ambos asintieron, el primero en cruzar fue Gin, Yuma lo iba a seguir pero olfateó a su alrededor

\- Falta uno de mi grupo

\- ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Hisana peleando con Ichigo usando su sombrilla como espada

\- El chihuahua

Hisana buscó rápido con la mirada y lo encontró huyendo de un par de shinigamis

\- Tengo que resolverlo todo yo – dijo Hisana dando una embestida a Ichigo derribándolo al suelo, usando shumpo golpeó a los dos shinigamis que querían atrapar al chihuahua – ve con tu dueño

Iba a irse pero una persona más grande que ella le bloqueó el paso, mirando al causante quien era nada más y nada menos que el capitán Kuchiki, por alguna razón le parecía familiar

No tuvo más opción que pelear contra él, empezando ella intentando darle con su sombrilla, pero él bloqueo sus ataques hasta que en un descuido de Hisana, Byakuya logró acertarle un golpe con el mango de su espada en la cabeza, haciendo que se saliera su máscara. Ella volteó a verlo, quien al ver su cara se quedó en estado de shock, no podía creerlo, ¿acaso era una ilusión?

\- Hisana – susurró Byakuya al ver a su esposa fallecida

Hisana quedó confundida, hasta que sintió un líquido resbalar por su sien, se llevó la mano a esa parte y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando y Byakuya se arrepintió de darle ese golpe.

\- Es la segunda vez que recibo un golpe pero…¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Que… - Byakuya quedó sorprendido, Hisana no lo reconocía

\- Da igual no me importa saber quien eres, solo eres otro shinigami más – invocó una ráfaga de viento como una distracción para huir

\- ¡Espera!

Hisana lo ignoró, encontrándose con la imagen de Yuma inmovilizando a Ichigo y Toshiro

\- Al fin llegas

\- Vamonos

\- ¿Y tu mascara?

\- No hay tiempo

Ambos cruzaron el portal, cerrándose a su paso. La técnica de Yuma desapareció

\- Ese bastardo, ya verá

\- ¡Ichi-nii!

\- Yuzu, ¿estás bien?

\- Si

\- Escaparon,…otra vez – dijo Toshiro con enojo

\- Pero no se llevó completo lo que querían llevarse – dijo Ichigo sacando de sus prendas la otra mitad del pergamino – me pregunto que será tan importante este pergamino

\- Kurosaki – apareció Byakuya

\- Byakuya

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Escaparon

\- ¿Y dejaste que se llevarán la capsula? – dijo Byakuya con enojo

\- Claro que no, por lo menos solo la mitad – mostrándole la mitad del pergamino

Byakuya se lo arrebató para abrirlo y ver que parecía ser un mapa con símbolos raros

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Yuzu

\- No lo se, porque no entiendo nada de nada – dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca

Byakuya al ver en el centro del mapa aparecía la mitad hexágono rojo con imágenes de criaturas extrañas alrededor de él, le vino un recuerdo de repente

Recuerdo

\- _Mira Byakuya, este libro explica las clases de demonios que hay – dijo un Kiyoshi con apariencia de 13 años_

\- _Se supone que acabamos con hollow, no con demonios_

\- _Pero es interesante Byakuya, es bueno saber cosas buenas_

_Byakuya, aburrido, vio la imagen de varios demonios de todo tipo hasta que vio una imagen que llamó su atención_

\- _¿Qué es eso?_

\- _Oh ese es el amuleto del eclipse solar_

\- _…_

\- _Jajaj verás mi familia dice que es un mito pero dice que los primeros Himura tenían contacto con los demonios pero varios de ellos quisieron eliminaban a los humanos, ellos no tuvieron más opción que crear el amuleto del eclipse solar, el que lo usa puede controlar a los demonios, sin importar que tan fuerte es su enegía demoniaca, los enviaron a otra dimensión para que no vuelvan a atacar a los humanos y también ocultaron ahí el amuleto_

\- _¿Qué pasa si los demonios se apoderan de ese amuleto?_

\- _Tranquilo, solo funciona con shinigamis_

\- _Parece una fantasía_

\- _Yo creo que es real, ¿sabes por qué?. A escondidas, escuché a mi papá que en nuestra familia el líder del clan se hace cargo de mantener el mapa oculto._

Fin del recuerdo

Byakuya, sin pensarlo, uso shumpo para llegar a su mansión y buscar entre sus libros hasta encontrar el que buscaba, abriéndolo buscó la página donde estaba la imagen del amuleto y sus sospechas se volvieron ciertas

Mientras en Hueco Mundo

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas Himura-sama, fallamos en la misión – dijo Yuma haciendo una reverencia

\- No haz fallado Yuma, medio mapa es mejor que nada – dijo Kiyoshi – pero hay que darnos prisa, tendremos un viaje largo

Dirigiendo su mirada al frente, para ver a Yuma, Karin, Gin, Hisana, Akira y Akiyama

\- Un grupo se quedará y el otro me acompañará en esta misión. Yuma, Karin y Gin, ustedes me acompañaran, el resto se quedará a vigilar por si vienen intrusos. Akiyama te quedas a cargo, ¿puedo confiar en ti en esta tarea?

\- No lo decepcionaré, Kiyoshi-sama

De vuelta en la Sociedad de Almas

\- ¿Un ejercito de demonios? – dijo confuso Kyoraku tras oír lo que dijo Byakuya

\- Yo creo que es lo más probable, jamas creí que los Himura fueran un clan muy poderoso, nada es imposible para ellos – dijo Urahara

\- Tal vez podamos ganarles, según Byakuya en nuestra mitad del mapa dice como crear un portal a esa dimensión – dijo Ichigo

\- Estás un poco distraído Kurosaki, olvidas que tienen con ellos a ese youkai, que puede viajar a cualquier parte o dimensión – dijo Yoruichi

\- Entonces está decidido, Ichigo, capitán Hitsugaya, capitana Kuchiki, los tenientes Abarai, Madareme y Yumichika, irán a esa dimensión y conseguirán el amuleto antes que Kiyoshi Himura – ordenó Kyoraku

\- Olvide un detalle que contar capitán comandante, al parecer ya se que paso con los restos de la difunda esposa del capitán Kuchiki y Gin Ichimaru

Todos se quedaron callados

\- ¿No me digan que no lo notaron? – dijo Yoruichi sonriendo – recuerdan a los dos individuos que lanzaron las semillas aquella vez

\- Esos individuos eran Gin Ichimaru y Hisana Kuchiki

Todos quedaron en shock, Byakuya no quería hablar de eso, en el fondo sentía alegría al ver a Hisana con vida, pero que la ponieran en su contra

\- Valla interesante, poder resucitar a dos almas muertas – dijo Mayuri

\- Al parecer, Kiyoshi Himura les borro sus recuerdos, por eso están aliados a él

\- Son dos misiones importantes conseguir el amuleto y salvar a Hisana Kuchiki y Gin Ichimaru – dijo Yoruichi

\- Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder, iremos al Mundo de los Youkais – dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido


	19. Chapter 19

Nota - conversación

_Nota - pensamientos_

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota - narración de un personaje_**

\- Rukia, ¿te encontramos bien? - pidió Ichigo a una Rukia cabizbaja en el jardín de la mansión Kuchiki

\- Ah Ichigo, no es nada - dijo Rukia

\- Sé que mientes Rukia, ¿qué te ocurre? - dijo Ichigo acercándose a Rukia

\- Aaahh - suspiro - es que me cuesta creer que mi hermana este viva, estuvo ahí, nii-sama dijo que era ella, nunca la conocí, una parte de mi se alegra al sable que esta viva,… pero ahora está en manos del enemigo, no quiero saber lo que pasará, ni siquiera se lo que harán con ella cuando la traigan acá. No quiero ni imaginarlo - unas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos

Ichigo sabía que Rukia estaba pasando un mal momento, nunca conocí a su hermana. Rukia se encuentra unos brazos alrededor de ella, Ichigo la estaba abrazando.

\- Te prometo que salvaré a Hisana - susurró Ichigo en su oído

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, mientras se aferraba más a Ichigo y sonrió

\- Y yo te prometo que te ayudaré a recuperar a Karin

Ambos seguían abrazados, sellando su promesa

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Espero que no lo eches a perder, Hitsugaya

Toshiro detuvo su caminar, girando para encontrarse con la persona, quien menos quería ver

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Vorarlberna? - preguntó Toshiro frunciendo el ceño

\- Por si no lo sabes, estoy aquí con el mismo motivo que tú, recuperar a Karin

Toshiro frunció más el ceño, desde cuando Yukio hablaba de Karin con tanta familiaridad, ¿qué clase de relación tienen?

\- Por tu cara debo suponer que las preguntas cual es mi relación con Karin - Sin ni siquiera mirarlo - Karin es una persona extraordinaria, es fuerte, terca ...

\- Orgulloso, con carácter fuerte - le siguió Toshiro

\- Pero en el fondo es sensible, desde que la rechazaste no tuvo contacto con nadie, pero apareció y le di un hombro en el cual pueda llorar

Toshiro tenía ganas de sacar a Hyorinmaru para congelarlo y dejarle que tenga una gran hipotermia

\- Antes que utilices la fuerza, no crees que la primera seria que vallas con Kurosaki y los otros para tener ese amuleto que habla en la reunión de capitanes

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Tengo mis métodos - dijo Yukio sacando su consola

\- Tu no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar

\- Y deja el camino libre para reconquistar a Karin, yo creo que no. Al igual que tú, también me atrae Karin, ¿crees que deberías arrebatártela?

No se hizo esperar tener la punta de la katana de Toshiro apuntando a su cuello

\- Luchas para que no te arrebaten lo que más quieres, pero no luchaste por su amor, dejándola sola atrapada en su propio mundo, ya que antes creíamos que pertenecían a mundos distintos, pero resultaba siempre pertenecían al mismo mundo - dijo Yukio refiriéndose a la Sociedad de Almas

\- Si veo que te acercas a Karin, juro que te mataré - escupió Toshiro con odio para alejar su espada de él

\- No creas lo que cumpliré, ambos sabemos que Karin es única, que te claro; no perderé - dijo Yukio volteándose para irse

\- Yo tampoco ...

Yukio detuvo sus pasos, para verlo de reojo

\- Yo tampoco la perdere - dijo Toshiro con seguridad en su mirada

\- Pues que el mejor triunfe, Hitsugaya. Por cierto, se te hace tarde, pronto se van a ir

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- No se preocupe Kiyoshi-sama, cuidaremos bien de este lugar en su ausencia - dijo Akiyama

\- Intentaremos no demorarnos - dijo Kiyoshi

\- Kiyoshi-sama

Kiyoshi giró para encontrarse con una Akira intentando no ponerse nerviosa

\- Cuidese mucho - dijo Akira luchando por no sonrojarse - _por dios, parezco una colegiala enamora_ \- detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir una mano alzar su cabeza y encontrarse con Kiyoshi mirándola con esos hermosos ojos ónix

\- No te preocupes - dijo Kiyoshi mostrándole una sonrisa para luego caminar hacia Yuma - ¿Estás listo, Yuma? ¿Estarás bien?

\- No se preocupe por mi, Himura-sama. Por cierto ... - susurrando cerca de su oído - Encontró algo referente a lo que le dije

\- Lamentablemente, no encontré nada con relación al shinigami del infierno. No le digas ni una palabra de esto a Karin - susurro Kiyoshi

\- No se preocupe

\- Ya estoy lista, Kiyoshinii-sama

Karin se hizo presente con un kimono negro con bordados de nubes doradas en las mangas y en la espalda del kimono con un cinturón rojo ajustado en su cintura, haciendo resaltar sus curvas, tenía el cabello en un moño sujetado con dos palillos y, como siempre , sobresalían sus mechones al costado

\- ¿Estás listo, Ichimaru? - precisó Kiyoshi al albino que estaba recargado en la pared

\- Siempre estoy listo - dijo Gin mostrando su sonrisa habitual mientras se ponía su máscara

Yuma abrió un portal

\- Aquí vamos - dijo Kiyoshi

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Dónde está Toshiro? - preguntó un enojado Ichigo

\- Calmate Kurosaki - dijo Uryu

\- Ya estoy aquí - dijo Toshiro apareciendo

\- Te demoraste mucho, enano

\- ¿A quién le dices enano, Kurosaki? - dijo el albino con una vena sobresaliendo en su sien

\- Pues no veo a otro enano por aquí

\- Suficiente Ichigo, respeta al capitán Hitsugaya - dijo Rukia enojada

\- Chicos, el portal ya está listo - dijo Urahara

Los chicos se acercaron al lugar donde Urahara los guiaba a un claro libre, en el suelo había un pentagrama en forma de estrella. Ahí los esperaban Yoruichi junto a los capitanes, Byakuya, Soi-fong, Shinji, Mayuri y Kempachi

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - preguntó Ichigo

\- Para que funcione el portal se necesitan 5 personas con alto poder espiritual y ellos se ofrecerán de voluntarios - aclaró Urahara

\- Al parecer son todos - dijo Yoruichi

\- ¡Capitán, espéreme!

\- ¿Matsumoto? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Toshiro

\- El capitán comandante me dio permiso para ir con ustedes, señor - dijo Rangiku seria

\- ¿Lo sobornaste con sake? - preguntó Toshiro

\- Noooooooooo ... - dijo Rangiku mirando a otro lado

\- Pues, bienvenido a la aventura Rangiku - dijo Renji

\- Bien, como ya están todos. Si no es mucha molestia, capitanes, quiero que cada uno de ustedes se pongan en un extremo de la estrella - les solicitó Urahara

Los 5 capitanes hicieron lo que dijo Urahara

\- Ahora, concentra su energía espiritual en el centro del pentagrama - solicitó Urahara

Los capitanes, excepto Toshiro, se concentraron en su energía en el pentagrama y de él se quedaron en una luz celeste, al desvanecerse se abrió un hoyo en el pentagrama.

\- Llevense esto

Urahara le dio a Rukia un dispositivo similar a un celular y sacó otro similar de su haori

\- Con esto nos mantendremos comunicados y nos avisaremos en el momento en el que tendremos que abrir, nuevamente, el portal para que regrese - nuevamente Urahara - lo último que les digo, es que tengan cuidado, capitanes, tenientes, al mundo al que van , no es como los otros mundos que deben moverse - dijo Urahara serio

\- No te preocupes, Urahara. Estaremos bien - dijo Ichigo

\- ICHI-NII

Ichigo volteó para encontrarse con Yuzu, quien llegó jadeando

\- ¿Qué pasa, Yuzu?

\- ... Solo ... ten cuidado

\- No te preocupes, Yuzu. Cumpliremos la misión y traeré a Karin

\- ¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Que empiece la aventura! - exclamó Ikkaku

\- ¿Enserio tengo que ir más allá, para arruinar más de lo que está mi cabello? Al parecer, no estoy en mis días - se quejó Yumichika

\- Pues, aquí vamos - dijo Ichigo con determinación

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Rangiku entraron al portal, un paso para otra aventura ... y un paso para una gran caída

\- ¡¿QUÉ COJONES?! - exclamó Ichigo

Todos esperaron una larga caída hasta chocar con el piso

\- ¡Estoy viva! - exclamó Rangiku

\- Qué bien, ¡ahora quítate de encima, Matsumoto!

\- Perdóneme, capitán

\- ¿Estás bien, Rukia? - dijo Renji ayudando a Rukia a pararse

\- Si, gracias Renji

\- ¡Que buena caída! - exclamó Ikkaku

\- Oigan, ¿Dónde está Ichigo? - preguntó Renji

\- ¡Aquí arriba!

Todos alzaron la mirada para ver a un Ichigo enredado en las lianas de un gran roble, de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba, Ichigo? ¿Te quedaste enredado?

\- preguntó Renji con una gran sonrisa

\- No, solo estoy enredado de cabeza para ver mejor el paisaje - dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo - QUE ALGUIEN DE UNA VEZ ME BAJE DE ESTE PUTO ARBOL

Renji invocó a Zabimaru para cortar las enredaderas

\- ¡No espe-

Todos al ver que Ichigo se iba a caer donde estaban parados, tuvieron un paso al costado para que Ichigo besara el piso

\- Bastardo - dijo Ichigo

\- ¡Oigan, vean esto! - exclamó Yumichika viendo detrás de unos arbustos

Todos se pusieron a ver el gran panorama que veían sus ojos, como una jungla con varios demonios rondando toda la zona, grandes y pequeños

\- Creo que será más difícil de lo que esperamos - dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca


	20. Chapter 20

Nota - conversación

_Nota - pensamientos_

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota - narración de un personaje_**

\- Despues de esto, espero que me den unas buenas vacaciones. ¡No soporto estar aquí! - exclamó Yumichika quitandose unas cuantas ramas de su cabello

\- Rukia, ¿segura que seguimos el camino correcto? - preguntó Ichigo

\- ¡¿Acaso piensas que no se leer un mapa?! - se quejó Rukia

\- Es que llevamos caminando más de una hora, incluso siento que pasamos tres veces en este mismo lugar - dijo Ichigo

\- Odio admitirlo, pero Ichigo tiene razón, ya has visto ese árbol torcido tres veces - dijo Renji señalando un árbol deforme

\- Eso no prueba nada Renji, hay millas de árboles de informes en este lugar - dijo Rukia

\- ¡Solo admitelo enana, estamos perdidos! - exclamó Ichigo

\- ¡¿A quien le dices enana, cabeza de zanahoria?! - exclamó Rukia

Antes de que comiencen sus dificultades, Toshiro los interrumpió

\- Dejame ver ese mapa, Kuchiki

\- Claro, capitan Hitsugaya

Mientras Toshiro inspeccionaba el mapa, los demas se entretenían viendo el lugar, jamas creían que existia un mundo como ese.

\- _Yo que creía que los youkais eran una leyenda -_ juzgó Ichigo

Detras de unos arbustos, un par de ojos verdes miraba al grupo de Ichigo con curiosidad, ¿qué clase de youkais son ellos? Sus ojos se enfocaron en una katana al lado de un hombre calvo, sigilosamente se acercó a dicho objeto y lo cogió

\- Ya lo resolvi, tenemos que ir hacia el norte - avisó Toshiro

\- ¡Oigan!, ¿Quién tendrá mi katana! - exclamó Ikkaku

Todos se miraron entre ellos hasta que escucharon un estornudo

\- Ok, eso no fue ninguno de nosotros - dijo Renji

Rukia perdió su mirada detras de Ikkaku

\- Esperen un segundo - dijo Rukia dirigiendose a los arbustos detras de Ikkaku, sacando su katana

Extendió su mano, y en un instante la apunto cerca de la cara del intruso

\- AAAHHHHHH NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR

Todos soltaron un ¿eehh?

Detras de los arbustos, había una mujer con cabello y ojos verdes esmeraldas, vestida con un kimono azul y sandalias

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Rukia

\- Te lo diría si me dejaras de apuntar con esa cosa - dijo la misteriosa mijer señalando la katana de Rukia

\- Oye, eso es mío - exclamó Ikkaku

\- Ah ¿esto? - dijo la mujer viendo la espada de Ikkaku que tenía en su mano izquierda

Toshiro miró, con desconfianza, a esa mujer. Mientras Rangiku vio fijamente el cuerpo de la dama aunque algo llamó su atención

\- Oh ¿qué es esto? - preguntó Rangiku agarrando una cosa peluda detrás de la mujer

\- ¡Ay mi colita! - la voz de la mujer cambió a una más ... ¿masculina?

De pronto, una estela de humo envolvió a la mujer, cuando se dispersó se encontraron con un niño con apariencia de 5 años con cabello y ojos verdes esmeralda, tenía orejas puntiagudas, vestía un hamaka negro y un haori celeste con un cinturón blanco, sus pies eran patas de un zorro

\- ¿Qué es esto?¿Quién eres?¿eres una especie de mapache? - preguntó Ichigo alzando al peliverde de su cola

\- ¡Soy un zorro, idiota cabeza de naranja! - le gritó el niño

-¡¿AAAAHHH?!¿CÓMO ME HAZ LLAMADO, ENANO ENGENDRO? - le gritó sacudiendolo

\- ¡Ichigo, dejalo o si no lo dejaras idiota al igual que tu! - exclamó Rukia

El teniente Abarai se le escapo una carcajada por lo que dijo su esposa

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Que impresionante - mencionó una azabache

El grupo del Himura estaban emprendiendo su viaje a pie. Kiyoshi y Yuma iban al frente, Karin iba detras de ellos seguido de Gin, quien miraba a su alrededor. Todos se mantenian alerta ante cualquier posible enemigo. Una criatura de piel negra, ojos rojos se dirigia al grupo

-ME LOS COMERÉ

Yuma con un simple movimiento de brazo, destruyó a la criatura

\- Que molesto - dijo Yuma con repugnancia

Ellos pasaron sin importarle el cadaver

Kiyoshi revisó el mapa, verificando una mejor ruta para llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el amuleto. Mientras Karin estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

\- _¿Será posible que lo vuelva a verlo? TCH ,pero que estoy diciendo, obviamente lo veré junto a los otros capitanes. No me esta gustando nada lo que estoy sintiendo, si Kiyoshi-niisama se entera, no le va a gustar nada. Él y Yuma son toda la familia que me queda, no pienso perderlos a ellos tambien - _pensó Karin - _Sea como sea, haré que la Sociedad de Almas caiga_

_Psdt_: Se que es corto, pero el siguiente capitulo lo hare mas largo


	21. Chapter 21

Nota - conversación

_Nota - pensamientos_

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota - narración de un personaje_**

\- Por favor

\- No

\- Por favor

\- No

\- Por favor

\- ¡Ya te dije qu-

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte, Ichigo?! ¡Haces mucho ruido!

\- Pero el empezó

Nuestro grupo estaba nuevamente en camino hacia su objetivo, después de conocer al kitsune llamado Tei, este quería acompañarlos, pero el resto se negó

\- ¿A dónde vamos, por cierto? – preguntó el pequeño

\- ¡¿Quién dijo que podías venir con nosotros, enano?! – exclamó Ichigo

\- ¡¿A quién le dices enano, cabeza de mandarina?! – le respondió Tei

\- ¡Pues no veo a otro enano! Bueno, excepto a los otros dos enanos – dijo Ichigo señalando a los capitanes del grupo

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO(A) ICHIGO/KUROSAKI?! – le gritaron los capitanes

\- Bueno eso no tiene importancia, ¿no tienes que ir con tu familia o algo así? – le preguntó el pelinaranja

\- Soy un kitsune, mi padre me envió para explorar y depender de mi mismo, lo mismo lo hizo con mis cinco hermanos mayores – contó Tei – por cierto por lo visto ustedes no son youkais, ¿qué están haciendo en nuestro mundo? No cualquiera cae del cielo

Todos miraron al kitsune

\- Para empezar no somos youkais, somos shinigamis – dijo Rukia

\- ¿Acaso ustedes son parte del Clan Himura? – preguntó Tei mientras todos se quedaron quietos –¿dije algo malo?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Toshiro serio

\- Todos aquí sabemos del Clan Himura, nos lo contamos de generación en generación; mi abuelo nos contó a mis hermanos y a mi que él estuvo presente cuando los Himura crearon este mundo para todos los youkais y no volvamos a dañar a los humanos, pero eso solo lo hacían los youkais malos, no quiere decir que también existan youkais buenos. – contó Tei

\- Eso no te parece injusto, estar atrapado aquí – preguntó Ichigo

\- ¿Cómo que atrapado? Crearon este mundo para nosotros, tenemos agua, comida, etc. Este lugar no es tan malo, también tenemos un buen clima y esa enorme fortaleza donde se protege un amuleto poderoso y también tenemos- su oración fue cortada un par de brazos largos de un pelinaranja

\- ¿Dijiste amuleto? ¡Repitelo enano! – exclamó Ichigo sacudiéndolo de arriba y abajo

\- Aayayayayyayayayyya dddeeejjjjaaaaa ddddeeeee hhhhhaaaacerrrrrr eeeeeeesssssoooooo - intentó decir Tei

\- ¡Ya basta Ichigo! – le gritó Rukia

\- Me vas a dejar menso al igual que tu – le dijo Tei enojado a Ichigo

\- ¿Podrías repetirnos lo de la fortaleza y del amuleto? ¿Sabes donde está? – le preguntó Toshiro

\- Claro, conozco un atajo – saltó y se posó en el hombro de Toshiro para ver su mapa - y por lo que veo, ustedes están tomando el camino largo

\- Entonces, llevanos por ese atajo – dijo Ikkaku

\- ¿Seguros? Es que la fortaleza está rodeado por un bosque de invierno

\- ¿Invierno? Pero si hace calor – mencionó Rangiku

\- No me interrumpan, hay youkais con poderes más fuertes que otros, y ahí habita una yuki onna, si quieres pasar, tienes que darle algo a cambio

\- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo Renji

\- No lo sé, a veces ella puede jugar con tu mayor miedo – dijo Tei

\- Llevanos ahí, no tenemos tiempo – dijo Ichigo

\- Ok, ok. Atravesemos el bosque por ahí – señalando a la izquierda

Todos siguieron el camino que les indicaba el kitsune

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akira entró al laboratorio de Akiyama, quien se encontraba en un escritorio combinando químicos que ni ella conocía

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Akira mientras agarraba una de esas sustancias en frasco y se lo llevaba a la nariz

\- Si hueles eso, te quedarás calva para siempre y Kiyoshi-sama no se fijará en ti – dijo Akiyama continuando su trabajo sin mirarla

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Akira horrorizada soltando el frasco, pero Akiyama en un rápido movimiento lo agarró

\- No toques nada, si no conoces lo que es – dijo mientras ponía una muestra de sustancia oscura en un pequeño vidrio y lo miraba con el microscopio – perfecto

\- Oye, ¿tu cómo sabes todo esto? – preguntó Akira viendo como él trabajo como un profesional

\- Estudiando, desde los cinco años que leo varios libros sobre la química, biología, botánica y también los libros de universidad – le comentó el genio aun concentrado en su trabajo

\- Wao que ve que eres un genio a temprana edad; si siguieras vivo, seguro serias el estudiante más joven en ingresar a la universidad y seguro serias muy famoso – dijo con algo de nostalgia Akira – de seguro tus padres se sentirán orgullosos de tu esfuerzo

Akiyama detuvo lo que estaba haciendo un momento para luego continuar su labor

\- Estarían orgullosos de que su hijo sea alguien reconocido y con buena fortuna para así poder disfrutar de sus ambiciones – dijo Akiyama frunciendo levemente el ceño y con rencor en su mirada mientras se acercaba a una computadora y tecleando un par de cosas

Akira se quedó mirando a Akiyama sorprendida por lo que dijo

\- Creí que dijiste que eras huérfano

\- Lo soy

\- Y tus padres …

\- Las personas que me trajeron a la vida no son mis padres, solo son personas codiciosas que buscan satisfacer sus necesidades, abandonar a su hijo a los cinco años en las puertas de un orfanato, a simple vista todos te ven como un bicho raro antisocial que no tiene a nadie, a parte de sus libros que fueron su única compañía durante su vida que estuvo con vida para luego años después ser atropellado, descubrir unos seres sobrenaturales que se creían simples leyendas y ahora madurar a una edad temprana - dijo todo eso para luego golpear con sus puños el escritorio que rechinó un poco

Akira lo veía con pena y tristeza a Akiyama, parecía que quería descargar toda esa ira y odio que guardó en su interior por tanto tiempo

\- Pero … apareció alguien que me acogió

_Recuerdo_

_Espadas de madera chocaban entre ellas, una de ellas atacaba con desesperación mientras la otra lo bloqueaba con tranquilidad_

\- _Controla tu respiración – dijo un azabache alto mientras esquivaba su ataque con cierta elegancia_

_El niño intentó darle una estocada con la espada, pero el otro la bloqueó fácilmente_

\- _No seas predecible_

_Le vinieron a la mente imágenes de dos adultos dándoles la espalda, alejándose de él_

\- _AAAAAAAHHHHHHH_

_Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia él, quien con sencillez se hizo a un lado, poniendo su pie en el camino haciendo que el niño tropiece. Su cara estuvo a punto de chocar con el piso, de no ser que alguien le agarró de un brazo evitando su caída_

\- _Nunca ataques a tu enemigo estando furioso – dijo el azabache alto – se ve nunca has peleado en tu vida_

\- _Con todo respeto Kiyoshi-sama, pero que va a saber usted, no fui criado como usted, solo fui un niño humano quien no hacia más que estudiar y alejarse de todos_

\- _Tuviste un pasado horrible, ¿no es así, Akiyama?_

_Akiyama alzó su mirada, viéndolo a los ojos _

\- _Créeme, yo también tuve un pasado horrible y te lo conté a ti y a Akira_

_Akiyama bajo su mirada reflexionando, de pronto sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo y atrayéndole a otro cuerpo_

\- _Adelante, hazlo _

\- _¿Qué cosa?_

\- _Puedes llorar, no es bueno guardar ese sentimiento en tu interior para siempre, te hará sentir mal – le dijo Kiyoshi_

_Iba a decirle que no quería llorar pero él lo interrumpió_

\- _No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que haz llorado, ni de esta posición Akira lo sabrá – dijo Kiyoshi mientras veía de reojo a la chica que estaba en una esquina del campo_

\- _Pero … pero… - intentó replicar mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse_

\- _No estarás solo jamás, lo prometo. Si necesitas a alguien, siempre estaré disponible para ti, Akiyama – dijo Kiyoshi con una hermosa sonrisa_

_Akiyama ya no podía aguantar, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, llorando por primera vez por el dolor que guardó en su interior, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi le quitó los lentes para que no se arruinarán_

\- _Gracias Kiyoshinii-san – dijo Akiyama secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su kimono_

\- _¿Kiyoshinii-san? – dijo Kiyoshi_

\- _Perdóneme, Kiyoshi-sama – se disculpó Akiyama al darse cuenta de cómo lo llamó_

\- _No me molesta, si quieres puedes llamarme así cuando estemos solo los dos, pero enfrente de todos puedes llamarme con formalidad, ¿te parece bien? – le preguntó Kiyoshi_

\- _Si – dijo Akiyama asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Podemos continuar, por favor? – dijo mientras alzaba su espada de madera_

\- _Claro, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Controla la respiración_

_Así continuaron su duelo de espadas, formándose un nuevo vínculo_

_Fin del recuerdo_

\- Akiyama… Akiyama – le llamó Akira sacudiéndole el hombro

\- Ah… dime – le respondió Akiyama saliendo de sus recuerdos

\- Es que esa máquina esta sonando – dijo Akira señalando una máquina parecido a un microondas

\- Ya está listo

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Akira al ver a Akiyama sacar una sustancia morada

\- Es algo que seguro nos dará ventaja en este juego

Akiyama, con cuidado, agregó a un frasco de sustancia verde el frasco de sustancia morada, con una vara de metal lo mezcló volviendo la sustancia de color azul brillante

\- Es brillante – comentó Akira acercándose para ver más de cerca

\- Y peligroso, y no es para ti – dijo Akiyama alejando el frasco de la chica

\- ¿A quién le darás eso? – le preguntó Akira

Akiyama se acercó a la esquina de la habitación, revelando un espejo colgado

\- Muéstrame a la persona al mando de la Sociedad de Almas – dijo Akiyama

\- ¿Por qué le hablas a un espe- Akira cortó su frase al ver que el espejo empezaba a brillar y revelar a un hombre con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, cabello castaño y rizado, kimono negro y un haori blanco, sentado sobre una gran silla tomando sake - ¿Quién es ese borracho?

\- La persona que será mi objeto de prueba de mi propio veneno – dijo Akiyama mientras mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa asustando en el acto a Akira

.

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte del castillo, justamente en un baño, se oían sonidos como si alguien estuviera vomitando

\- Puaj – jadeando – no entiendo que me pasa, desde que termine la misión me están dando ganas de vomitar, siento nauseas y mareos es como si… – alzando la mirada revelando un rostro parecido al de Rukia – no, no es posible, ¿o si? – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Ya casi estamos cerca Himura-sama

\- Me parece bien, Yuma

El grupo de Kiyoshi se detuvo frente al bosque del invierno que a pesar que hacia calor, el lugar permanecía con la nieve en el suelo y los arboles sin que se derrita. De pronto, Yuma se puso en guardia al visualizar una figura que se acercaba, revelando ser una mujer hermosa que aparenta unos 27 años, tenia un kimono blanco con estampado de copos de nieve en las mangas de su kimono, una bufanda blanca, calzaba unas medias blancas y sandalias celestes; su hermoso cabello largo blanco se mecía con el viento, poseía unos hermosos ojos amatistas.

Se detuvo para ver a sus queridos invitados

\- Valla, valla miren que me trajo el viento – dijo con una voz madura – pero si es Yuma acompañado de 3 shinigamis, si buscan pasar saben que tienen que –

\- Se cuales son tus tratos – dijo Yuma con frialdad mientras sacaba un brazalete blanco con un diamante

La mujer lo miró con ojos sorprendidos

\- Era lo que querías desde que te encontraste con él – dijo Yuma mientras se lo lanzaba y ella lo atrapó en sus manos – ya hice el trato.

El grupo avanzó, pasando al lado de la mujer de nieve, cuando Yuma pasó a su lado, ella lo agarró de la muñeca pero el se zafó de manera brusca

\- Nunca me vuelvas a tocar – dijo Yuma con voz amenazante y frío

\- No puedes darle un tiempo a tu propia madre – le dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

Yuma vio que su grupo estaba muy delante de él, así que no los puede oir

\- Desde que me dejaste con él, mi madre ya murió ese día. Te di lo que siempre querias, ahora déjame - dijo para luego marcharse

La mujer lo vio irse, luego miró el brazalete en sus manos y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Pues aquí estamos amigos, solo tenemos que cruzar el bosque del invierno

\- Eso es todo, parece fácil – dijo Renji

\- No es fácil, recuerden de la yuki onna de la que les hable, ¿qué le ofrecerán? – les preguntó Tei

\- Espera, creí que tu tenías algo – le reclamó el pelinaranja

\- ¿y yo por que? – le reclamó con enojo

\- Hagan silencio – dijo con seriedad Toshiro – alguien viene – poniéndose en guardia

El resto hizo lo mismo. Entre los arboles de nieve apareció una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos amatistas

\- Veo que tengo otros invitados – dijo la mujer con voz vacia

\- Es… es…¡es ella! – tartamudeo Tei para luego esconderse detrás de Ichigo

\- Al igual que el otro grupo, vinieron más shinigamis

\- ¿Qué?¿Como eran? – preguntó Ichigo desesperado

\- Pues vino uno de cabello negro largo, al igual que sus ojos, también una chica que al igual que el primero tenía ojos y cabello negro, un youkai de cabello plateado con ojos ambar…y ah un tipo de cabello plateado, lamentablemente no pude ver el color de sus ojos porque los mantenía cerrados

Al oir esa ultima descripción, Rangiku sabía de quien hablaba

\- Gin esta aquí – intentó correr hacia el bosque pero la mujer de nieve no lo permitió

\- Ni un paso más – dijo mientras lanzaba una fuerte ventisca helada – ese pequeño kitsune que los acompaña seguro les dijo cuales son mis condiciones si quieren pasar

\- Pues lastimosamente no tenemos nada – dijo Renji

\- Entonces dense vuelta y vuelvan por donde vinieron, este lugar no es sitio de shinigamis

\- Pues no nos iremos de aquí, vine aquí para evitar lo que proteges caiga en manos equivocadas – dijo Ichigo – como permitiste que ese youkai pasara

\- Cuidado como le hablas – dijo con enojo en su mirada – creí que si lo dejaba pasar finalmente me perdonaría, Yuma mi niño, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? – sollozo llevandose las manos al rostro

Rukia se acercó a la mujer

\- ¿Usted conoce a ese youkai que dejo entrar?

\- ¿Qué clase de madre seria si no conociera a su propio hijo?

\- ¡¿MADRE?! – exclamaron todos excepto Toshiro


	22. Chapter 22

Nota - conversación

_Nota - pensamientos_

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota - narración de un personaje_**

\- Es aquí

Atravesando el bosque del invierno, frente a ellos, una fortaleza gigante con muros sólidos y dentro de él, el objeto que buscaban

\- Entremos - fue lo único que dijo Kiyoshi, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso

\- Himura-sama

Se vio interrumpido por el peliplata de mascara blanca

\- Le pido por favor que me conceda el permiso de permanecer afuera y vigilar la entrada

Kiyoshi lo miró con indiferencia analizando sus palabras y Gin al ver que no le llega respuesta alguna continuó

\- Como usted dijo, que sus enemigos tienen la otra mitad del mapa y el método de venir a este mundo, no cree que alguien debería retrasarlos. Seguramente ya estan aquí y me ofrezco para retenerlos el mayor tiempo posible - dijo Gin con la mirada hacia abajo esperando que con eso cumpla su pedido

\- Mmm esta bien, pero Yuma se quedara tambien contigo - añadió Kiyoshi

\- Pero Himura-sama-

\- Hazlo Yuma, confio en ti - dijo el pelinegro mirando directamente a los ojos de su fiel sirviente

\- Hai Himura-sama

\- Ven conmigo, Karin

\- Hai - contestó esta siguiendo a su hermano

.

.

.

.

\- Debemos darnos prisa

El equipo de Ichigo se hallaban corriendo por el bosque helado mientras Ichigo recordaba lo que pasó momentos antes

_Momentos antes_

_\- Pues si usted dice que quiere recuperarlo, debe dejarnos entrar. ¿Eres consciente de lo que pasaría si consiguen lo que quieren? - dijo Ichigo_

_La mujer de blanco aun con lágrimas en los ojos, escuchaba lo que decía el pelinaranja_

_\- Si los dejó entrar, seguramente querrán lastimar a Yuma y eso no lo voy a permitir_

_\- Esta mujer es muy terca, mejor hay que matarla de una vez - dijo Ikkaku_

_\- Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras - dijo la mujer con voz seria mientras sus cabellos se mecían con el viento violentamente_

_Todos sintieron el cambio de temperatura empezaba a disminuir más_

_\- Pues si necesitamos hacer un trato, entonces que te parece este, tú nos dejas a entrar, en cuanto a nosotros te ayudaremos a que Yuma vuelva contigo_

_\- ¿QUÉ? - exclamaron todos_

_\- ¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?_

_\- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas - dijo Ichigo serio_

_La mujer se quedó pensando un buen momento las palabras de ese hombre con kimono negro. Por cierta parte, le transmitia confianza, pero no se debía fiar así fácilmente. Se acercó a Ichigo sin importarle los demas_

_\- ¿Qué ocu-_

_La mujer sopló sobre la cara de Ichigo, este le iba a gritar pero se calló al ver que en su mente aparecían las imagenes de los moentos que pasó desde la niñez hasta la actualidad y ademas, no solo eso, pude ver la imagen de una mujer de pelo blanco al lado de un hombre con armadura de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos ambar, él tenía en su muñeca un brazalete con un diamante incrustado, veía como parecían felices, incluso cuando se embarazo la mujer pero vio que el hombre le fue infiel y ella quedó devastada. Oía el llanto de un bebe y vio a la madre que lo dejo con el hombre que la traicionó. El maltrato que sufrió el niño de pelo plateado de parte de su padre, lo provocó ira, ¿como es que ese hombre trataba así a un niño?; pero no solo eso, se veía al niño siendo golpeado por su padre hasta que este en un impulso atravesó su estomago del hombre con su brazo derecho, sus ojos mostraban ira y odio. El hombre parecía intentar deshacerse del agarre del niño, lo cual fue inutil ya que el niño aplicó más fuerza y por si fuera poco, le cortó la cabeza a su progenitor, no conforme, empezó a descuartizar su cuerpo. Al terminar su trabajo, del brazo cortado agarró el brazalete del hombre muerto, dejandolo tirado y sin vida. Poco despues la mujer llegó al lugar de los hechos y le sorprendió al ver la escena de ese hombre infiel, todo descuartizado pero eso no le importó, parece que buscaba algo pero no lo encontraba_

_En un parpadeo, la visión terminó y vio delante de él a la mujer de hielo que lo veía fijamente_

_\- Se ve que no fuiste un buen hermano mayor_

_\- Y usted hizo algo horrible, abandonar a su propio hijo_

_\- No me lo recuerdes. Te dejaré pasar a ti y a tus amigos, si solo prometes que me traeras a Yuma ileso - dijo mientras extendia su mano_

_\- De acuerdo - dijo Ichigo estrechando la mano con la mujer - Entonces vamonos - les dijo a sus compañeros_

_Cuando el estuvo a punto de correr, sintió algo que lo estaba estrangulando _

_\- Pero que - se dio cuenta que la mujer le estaba poniendo su bufanda - ¿Y para que esto?_

_\- Recuerda que estas enfrentando a alguien del clan Himura, no va a ser fácil, esto te servirá por ahora_

_Presente_

\- ¿Y que rayos voy a hacer con esta bufanda?

\- No lo se, pero te queda muy mono, Ichigo - dijo con burla Rukia

\- A callar enana

\- ATENTOS

El grito del peliblanco los hizo reaccionar al esquivar el ataque de un wakizashi que se extendia hacia ellos

\- Veo que llegaron

Detras de los arboles salió Yuma seguido de Gin, quien devolvia a la normalidad a su arma

\- Gin - susurró Rangiku

\- ¡Ruge, Zabimaru!

Renji lanzó su ataque a ambos peliplata, que lo esquivaron

\- Capitan Hitsugaya, usted vaya con Rukia e Ichigo, nosotros nos encargamos de estos dos

Toshiro asintió y los tres corrieron hacia la fortaleza que se veía claramente ahora

\- No lo harán - dijo Yuma pero tuvo que esquivar el ataque de Renji

\- ¡Oye tú, tu pelea es conmigo!

\- Esto será divertido - dijo Ikkaku sacando su katana

\- Ahh no puedo creer que tenga que ensuciarme - dijo Yumichika

.

.

.

.

\- Este lugar es inmenso

El trío se encontraba corriendo por un largo pasillo, a plena vista se veía que tiene mucho tiempo

\- Si, parece una perfecta escena para una película de terror pero me sorprende lo fácil que hemos entrado, creí que podría haber alguna trampa oculta - dijo mientras corria y como si fuera una broma, sintió que piso algo y en efectivo, la parte donde había pisado se había hundido

\- Arriba - dijo Toshiro

Del techo, empezaron a caer cuchillos y ellos tuvieron que correr más rápido

\- Tenías que abrir tu bocota, idiota

\- Ey, como iba a saber si había trampas o no

\- Kurosaki, Kuchiki dejen de discutir

.

.

.

.

\- Estamos cerca Karin

\- Hai

No fue problema para ellos evitar las trampas que había. Se detuvieron delante de una gran puerta

\- Quedate detras de mi - dijo Kiyoshi mientras empujaba la puerta

La habitación era enorme, por dentro había varias armaduras con casco pegados a la pared y había velas prendidas apenas entró y en el centro del cuarto sobre una columna de 3 metros se encontraba el medallón rojo

\- Finalmente

De pronto, el muro de al frente estalló ocasionando mucho humo. Ambos Himura se cubrieron con las mangas de su kimono. Cuando el humo se disipó, se veía a tres figuras salir

\- Finalmente, nos volvemos a encontrar Kiyoshi - dijo un pelinaranja

\- Que astuto, Kurosaki

Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente, por otra parte, Karin pudo ver con cierta molestia a Ichigo

\- _Tch aun sigue con vida_

Pero luego su mirada se desvió hacia cierto peliblanco que tambien la miraba

-_ ¿Por qué al verlo mi corazón late rápidamente? Es el enemigo, no debería pensar en esas cosas_

_\- Karin, finalmente estas frente a mi. Aunque no me recuerdes, voy a recuperarte_

_-_ ¡Kiyoshi, defiendete! - exclamó Ichigo mientras se lanzaba al Himura quien detuvo el ataque con su katana

\- Eso esta por verse, Kurosaki

Ambas espadas chocaron de manera feroz, sus miradas no se despegaban de su oponente. Mientras Karin iba a ir por el colgante, pero su camino fue bloqueado por ambos capitanes

\- Por favor, Karin, reacciona, esta no eres tú - dijo Rukia

\- No se de que hablan, pero de algo estoy segura - dijo mientras sacaba su katana - no pienso dejar a ninguno de ustedes vivo - sus katana empezaba a tornarse oscura

Ambos capitanes se preparaban para el ataque, Karin desde su espada lanzó dos esferas oscuras que fueron esquivados por ambos capitanes de hielo. Debían admitirlo, Karin era buena peleando. En un momento, Toshiro logró inmovilizarla desde atrás, mientras Rukia intentaba hacerla caer inconsciente pero Karin supo lo que iba a ser y pudo llegar a darle una patada a Rukia, que suertemente lo bloqueó con su katana. Karin dio una voltereta hacia atras y derribando a Toshiro y alzando su katana para ponerle fin de una vez

\- CAPITAN


	23. Chapter 23

Nota - conversación

_Nota - pensamientos_

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota - narración de un personaje_**

\- ¡Capitán Hitsugaya! - gritó Rukia

La katana de Karin se detuvo a centimetros cerca del rostro de Toshiro, quien podría ver las manos de Karin temblaban, como si no estuviera seguro de sus acciones

\- ¡Karin, no hagas esto! - gritó el pelinaranja mientras luchaba con Kiyoshi

\- ¡Acaba con ellos, Karin! - gritó Kiyoshi - recuerda nuestro legado

Rukia reaccionó y se aventó sobre Karin, tirandola al suelo con ella encima, forcejeando.

\- ¡Por favor, Karin, no sigas con esto!

\- Usted no me dirá lo que tengo que hacer - dijo Karin mirandola con odio

En un movimiento rápido, se quitó a Rukia de encima y dirigir su mirada a la columna, Toshiro al saber sus intenciones, ambos corrieron hacia la columna, usando shumpo. Karin, a punto de tomar el objeto, fue detenida por Toshiro, quien le causó el impacto de las muñecas entre ambos, como consecuencia, tiraron la joya. Ichigo, al ver el objeto caer, le dio una embestida fuerte a Kiyoshi y con shumpo llegó a atraparla antes de tocar el piso. A penas la gema tuvo contacto con su mano, Ichigo sintió una energía fuerte emanar de ella.

.

Ikkaku pudo esquivar las filosas garras de Yuma, quien se enfrentaba a Ikkaku y Yumichika. Justo cuando Yuma planeaba atacar, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, que no pudo esquivar el ataque de Yumichika

.

Rangiku pudo ver como el cuerpo de Renji caía al piso, ya que Gin uso su técnica en un descuido del pelirrojo. Gin, con máscara puesta, controla su mirada a Rangiku que se puso en guardia, pero no se mueve, controlado como sus manos sudan al apretar el agarre de su katana

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh? - Rangiku cree la mirada

\- ¿Por qué siento como si te hubiera conocido antes? ¿Por qué nuestro encuentro se me hace familiar?

Rangiku escuchaba todo atentamente cada palabra que decía su viejo amigo de la infancia

\- ¿Por qué siento que no quiero hacerte daño?

\- Gin

\- No recuerdo nada, apenas se mi propio nombre, desde que desesperado sentí que algo me falta. Por alguna razón, siento que tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta

Rangiku no respondió, guardó su katana y se acercó a Gin, este no hizo movimiento alguno

.

\- ¡Karin! - gritó Ichigo al ver que su hermana se agarraba la cabeza

\- ¡Detente! - Gritó Karin al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de explotar

Kiyoshi, al ver a Karin, agarró el mango de su espada y cerró los ojos con un pensamiento en mente

\- _Gin_

_._

_-_ ¡Aaahhh!

\- ¡Gin!

Gin tuvo un dolor de cabeza, como si alguien estuviera invadiendo su mente, pudo oír una voz

\- _Gin, nuestro tiempo aquí se acabo, busca a Yuma y salgamos de este mundo_

_-_ Si

Rangiku vio algo diferente en él, parecía otra persona, por un momento sintió miedo

Gin ignorando a Rangiku, usó shumpo para irse

\- ¡Gin! - Sin más, fue tras él

.

Yuma esquivó un ataque de Ikkaku y al alzar la mirada, distinguió la figura de Gin

\- Ichimaru

\- Himura-sama nos llama

\- ¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado! - exclamó Ikkaku

Yuma uso su técnica para teletransportarlos a él y a Gin con Kiyoshi

\- Chicos, ¿a dónde fueron ellos?

\- Lo más obvio es a esa fortaleza

Rangiku, sin perder tiempo, se fue

.

\- Alejense de ella, malditos shinigamis - dijo Kiyoshi - enreda sus caminos, Belemus

Los dos capitanes e Ichigo esquivaron las cadenas que salían de la katana del Himura. Kiyoshi se acercó a Karin y la ayudó a levantarse

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, pero no entiendo que fue eso

Detrás de ellos, aparecieron Yuma y Gin

\- Yuma, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Hai Himura-sama

\- BANKAI

Los cuatro se separaron, esquivando el ataque de Ichigo

\- Sé que no eres tan débil como pensaba - dijo Kiyoshi

\- Es que no haz visto lo mejor de mi - dijo Ichigo

Cuando Ichigo tiene éxito en atacar a Kiyoshi, específicamente como si su mente jugara una mala pasada, en vez de ver a Kiyoshi, vio a Karin. Detenido de golpe su ataque, solo para recibir una patada del Himura

\- Esto acaba aquí - dijo Kiyoshi - Destruye a tu paso, Belemus

El filo de su katana se envolvió en llamas y una fuerte ola de fuego se dirigía hacia Ichigo, quien se vio en el piso

\- ICHIGO - gritó Rukia

Ichigo cerró los ojos, esperando el ataque, pero pasaron los segundos y nada, solo sintió frío a su alrededor; así que al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que a su alrededor estaba todo quemado, menos donde estaba sentado

\- Pero como-

Ichigo cortó su frase, tocar la bufanda que tenía en el cuello y sonrio

\- Pero claro

Kiyoshi frunció el ceño al ver a Ichigo intacto

\- Yuma

Esto asintió con la cabeza

\- Nuestra batalla aún queda inconclusa, Kurosaki. Nos veremos hasta la próxima

\- Oye

Yuma hizo aparecer cuatro portales, donde cada uno estaba cerca de un miembro de su grupo. Gin, Yuma y Kiyoshi cruzaron el suyo, pero cuando Karin iba a cruzar el de ella

\- ¡No está vez!

Karin sintió que alguien se abalanzó sobre ella, ocasionando que ella y el sujeto entraran al portal juntos

\- ¡CAPITAN HITSUGAYA!

\- ¡KARIN!

Gritaron Ichigo y Rukia al ver que el portal se cerraba


	24. Chapter 24

Nota - conversación

_Nota - pensamientos_

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

**_Nota - narración de un personaje_**

\- ¡Ichigo!¡Rukia! - exclamó una mujer de pechos grandes

\- Rangiku - dijeron ambos

\- ¿Qué pasó?¿Dónde está Gin?

\- Ellos escaparon y ... el capitan Hitsugaya fue tras ellos - dijo de forma seria Rukia

Rangiku se puso preocupada por su capitan

\- Taicho - susurró Rangiku

Ichigo apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada, debió ser él quien fuera tras de Karin. En sus manos tenía ese colgante que tanto quería Kiyoshi, podía sentir mucha energía dentro de ese objeto

\- No permitiré que Kiyoshi destruya la Sociedad de Almas, pero- entonces recordó en el momento que atacó a Kiyoshi, su oponente cambió y tuvo a Karin frente a él y por eso, detuvo su ataque

.

Toshiro se encontraba en una celda del castillo de Kiyoshi. Cuando fue tras de Karin, ambos cayeron en la fría arena de Hueco Mundo; Karin al recuperarse se puso en guardia, envainando su katana y mirando al peliblanco con frialdad. Toshiro, por primera vez, pudo estudiarla con detenimiento, su cabello negro estaba atado en un moño con sus mechones al costado y su kimono oscuro con detalles dorados, todo de ella más la luz de la luna la hacía lucir más hermosa. Entonces recordó cuando la conoció por primera vez, ella vestía ropa de niño y aun así algo le llamó su atención a ella; se transformó de una niña a una mujer fuerte y hermosa. Karin pudo ver con más detalle al capitán de la décima división con su kimono formal y du haori y su cabello blanco y esos ojos turquesas que por alguna razón se le hacian conocidos y le gustaban, tch si el capitan tenía apariencia de un niño de 14 años y ella era más alta que él, la haría parecer una pedofila. Su momento fue interrumpido por su hermano, Yuma y ese tipo de la máscara. Tuvieron que encerrar al albino, quitandole su zampakuto, por orden de su hermano.

\- Hhm espero que Urahara-san sepa lo que hace - dijo Toshiro mientras sacaba de su manga otro comunicador similar al que le dieron a Rukia antes de llegar al Mundo de los Youkais

Rápidamente escondió el comunicador en su manga al sentir una presencia acercarse, esperó a ver a la persona que apareceria en la puerta pero nada hasta que se dio cuenta que la presencia venía de arriba. Sus ojos vieron que algo atravesaba el techo y resultó ser Karin con las manos en su zampakuto, aterrizó frente a él. Ella llevaba una yukata blanca y unas sandalias, con el cabello suelto

Karin sabía que estaba mal desobedecer una orden de su hermano, le prohibió verlo pero la curiosidad le ganó más, sentía que le ocultaban algo y ya no soportaba que siempre le ocultarán algo, ¿acaso hay algo que tiene que ver con ella?¿el enemigo tendrá esa respuesta que busca? Y aquí estaba, frente al peliblanco

\- Cuentame lo que sabes

\- ¿Ah? - esto confundió en algo a Toshiro

\- Dime ¿nosotros... nos conociamos?

\- Recuerdas algo - dijo Toshiro acercandose a ella, pero inmediato retrocedió al ver que Karin iba a empuñar su arma contra él

\- ¿Qué debo recordar?

\- Aun que no lo creas, tu y yo somos ... amigos

\- ¿Amigos?

\- Lo que pasa es que tu no te acuerdas porque tu hermano te arrebató tus recuerdos - dijo con seriedad

\- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, mi hermano no haría eso

\- Pues es la verdad; por él, no te acuerdas de tu familia, de Ichigo y de mí

\- Pues lo que yo sé es que ustedes mataron a todo mi clan y nada más quedamos mi hermano y yo - mirandolo con odio - dejaré que digas lo que tengas que decir pero si me dices más mentiras te mataré

.

\- Entonces, nada más escaparon así sin más

El grupo se encontraba reunido en el bosque de invierno, Rukia curaba una herida de Renji que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, Ikkaku y Yumichika tenían varios raspones o arañazos, Rangiku tenía heridas leves

\- Y se llevaron a mi taicho

\- Más bien, fue él quien fue por mi hermana - dijo Ichigo cabizbaja - debí ir yo

\- Oh no sé ustedes, pero ¿quiénes eran esos tipos?

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño kitsune, sentado en una rama de un árbol

\- Y tu ¿dónde estabas mientras nosotros peleabamos? - preguntó Ichigo

\- Ehh

\- Seguramente el pequeñín huyó como un cobarde - dijo Renji con una sonrisa grande

\- ¡¿Y a ti quien te preguntó, cabeza de tomate?!

\- ¡¿Ah?!

\- Bien, basta los dos. Tenemos por lo menos lo que queríamos, es hora de regresar - dijo Rukia sacando el comunicador

\- ¿Ya se van? - dijo el kitsune

\- Pues si, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí - le respondió Rukia

\- Oh, bueno les deseo suerte, yo tengo que irme, aun hay mucho por recorrer. Los extrañaré, menos al cabeza de mandarina y al cabeza de tomate, tienen caras de idiota

\- ¡¿Oe?!

\- Que simpático amigo - dijo Rangiku con una leve sonrisa

\- Urahara Kisuke, ya puede abrir el portal - habló Rukia al comunicador

Un portal se abrió a unos 2 metros por encima de ellos, uno a uno entró por él

.

Karin entró a su habitación con ambas manos unidas, se sentó en su cama reflexionando lo que le contó el albino. Se supone que ellos son el enemigo y no se debe confiar pero su hermano nunca le habló que pasó con ella después de usar su zampakuto, tenía tantas dudas; quería a su hermano, pero le molesta que no le digan nada, su hermano guarda secretos y quiere ayudarlo, él confía en ella, ¿verdad?. Eran tantas dudas en su cabeza que le empieza a doler.

_Te conocí como Karin Kurosaki, hermana de Ichigo Kurosaki; según él, Himura te llevó con ellos para que crecieras como una humana esperando que tengas la mayoría de edad para incluirte en su plan; aún si eres una Himura, tienes seres queridos que te quieren. No recuerdas nada de eso porque él te quitó esos recuerdos y estan sellados en un colgante negro_

Abrió sus palmas para revelar el colgante negro

.

.

Bueno, saben que es la primera vez que escribo fics y cualquier error me lo comentan, tengo mucho que mejorar


	25. Chapter 25

Nota - conversación

_Nota - pensamientos_

**Nota - conversación de zampakuto**

\- Hhmm

\- ¿Qué tanto lo miras, Ichika?

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy examinando este colgante, Kazui

\- ¿Que tiene de especial?

\- Las cosas de Karin-san en el mundo de los humanos desaparecieron menos este objeto

\- ¿Y sabes porque no desapareció?

\- No, pero esto tal vez sea una pista. Quizás mi tío Byakuya sepa de esto

.

Abrirlo o no abrirlo. Karin tenía un debate mental si abrir o no abrir el medallón negro que según el capitán de cabello blanco hay están sus recuerdos que vivió en el Mundo Humano; ¿Karin Kurosaki? ja llevar el apellido de su enemigo. Aunque pensandolo bien, Kiyoshi usó su zampakuto en ella en el Mundo Humano cuando escaparon de la masacre que pasó en su clan, jamás supo que pasó despues, solo despertó y teniendo en mente que su enemigo era la Sociedad de Almas y, en especial, Ichigo Kurosaki; según Kiyoshi, Kurosaki puede aparentar ser débil pero su poder va más allá incluso podría igualar al más poderoso de los Himura

\- Tch no caeré en esos trucos - tirando el medallón a alguna parte de su habitación

Por otro lado

Sacó su katana de su funda para ver su reflejo en él, jamás le dijo esto a Kiyoshi pero aun no podía comunicarse con su zampakuto, intentó todos los métodos pero nada es como si su zampakuto se negará a tener una conexión con ella, solo una vez habló con ella, pero solo era para saber su nombre. Nada más. Ni siquiera sabía como se veía su zampakuto, su mundo interior era un bosque oscuro donde al centro había un arbusto de espinas con una rosa negra en la punta. ¿Por qué su zampakuto no se quiere mostrar a ella?

.

Kiyoshi se encontraba meditando cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta

\- Puedes entrar, Yuma - aún en su posición de meditar

\- Disculpe que lo interrumpa Himura-sama, pero era importante que lo sepa - cerrando la puerta

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que sepa?

\- Es sobre Kuchiki Hisana

Al oír sobre la mencionada, Kiyoshi abrió los ojos para ver fijamente al youkai de pelo plateado

\- Verá...

**_Escena retrospectiva_**

**_\- Bienvenido Himura-sama - dijo Akiyama acompañado de Hisana_**

**_\- ¡Himura-sama! - exclamó una agitada Akira, quien había detenido su entrenamiento al oír que estarían de vuelta_**

**_Yuma pasó al lado de Hisana cuando algo lo hizo frenar. Otro olor_**

**_Fin de la escena retrospectiva_**

\- Ya veo. Byakuya será padre - dijo Kiyoshi dandole la espalda a Yuma - _Al parecer no solo resucité el alma de Hisana, sino también a un feto. Hará las cosas un poco más complicadas_

_-_** Tú estás acostumbrado a las cosas complicadas Kiyoshi. **\- habló su zampakuto

\- Quien mejore que tú me conoces, Belemus.

-** Tú eres el único que conoce mi historia**

**.**

\- ¿Qué hicieron con el colgante? - preguntó Ichigo al capitan comandante

\- No te preocupes, Kurosaki. El colgante está bajo vigilancia en un lugar seguro. Aunque según lo que dijo el capitan Mayuri, el colgante es un artefacto muy poderoso.

\- Por eso, Kiyoshi lo quería, formar un ejercito con tal de vengarse de todos ustedes

\- "Apaga la llama, y ésta arderá"

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es el lema de su clan, el clan Himura era la casa más poderosa y peligrosa de todo este lugar, su principal tradición es vengarse de aquellos que mataron a algún miembro de su clan, todo Himura debe cumplir esa tradición o sino no es digno de ser parte del clan Himura, eso debe saberlo especialmente el líder del clan

\- Pues tienen una tradición muy desagradable - haciendo una mueca - ¿y por qué me dice esto?

\- El dolor de perder a todo su clan es el motivo por lo cual le da firmeza para seguir con su venganza, entre más sed de venganza tiene Kiyoshi más poderoso se vuelve.

\- Y con más razón debo salvar a Karin de un tipo como él, quien sabe lo que pueda pasarle, lo venceré como lo hice con Aizen

\- Él no es como Aizen, desde que lo vi por primera vez sentí un inmenso poder guardado en su interior por varios años, tal vez más

\- Pues no debo perder tiempo, tengo que unirme con los demás para enfrentarme a él, mi batalla con Kiyoshi aún no termina - dijo saliendo de la sala de reuniones de capitanes

\- Haz crecido muchacho - sonrió Kyoraku - aprovechando que Nanao-chan no está, me relajaré un poco - sacando de quien sabe donde una botella de sake

.

En el escuadrón 13º, Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Byakuya, Rangiku, Renji se alistaron para emprender su viaje a Hueco Mundo, Ichigo aún recordaba la vez que tenían que salvar a Orihime, su lucha con la espada Ulquiorra; ahora tenía que salvar a Karin.

\- Voy hacia a ti, Kiyoshi - susurro Ichigo

.

Desde su balcón, Kiyoshi veía la luna llena, esa esfera que ilumina el único lugar oscuro del mundo

\- Solo le falta un toque rojo para ser perfecta - susurró Kiyoshi cerrando los ojos

Esta no era una batalla cualquiera, esto era una guerra de la Sociedad de Almas contra él y su grupo pero necesita más tiempo porque hay nuevos que no tienen experiencia para enfrentar a una guerra, que remedio le queda. Presencias nuevas se sintieron a varios kilometros de su castillo

-¿Quieres entretenerte un poco, Belemus?

-** Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no me divierto, ¿qué tienes para mi, Kiyoshi?**

\- Una breve batalla antes de la guerra que pronto se avecina - sonrió - Espero otro duelo contigo, Ichigo Kurosaki


End file.
